Soul Society Chronicles
by Allen Grier
Summary: A fanfiction I made using some of my own characters, as well as characters from the Anime/Manga. The first few chapters are quite boring. But please bare with me. I will edit them in the future. Gets good at about chapter 5 or 6. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance and Stage 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. I DO own characters that arent in the manga/anime.

CHAPTER ONE : ACCEPTANCE AND STAGE 1

Jonouchi sat up in bed. He looked out his window, across all of Soul Society. This is the day that will either make or break his chances of becoming a Captain Ranked Shinigami. He got up, fixed breakfast, and prepared for the meeting. He arrived a little late, all other Captains were present except for the old man and highest ranking Shinigami, Yamamoto.

"You're late. Not too good of an impression for the try outs." Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fong said angrily.

"Whacha talkin about? He made it didn't he? Give da kid a break." Jonouchi's 3rd Squad Captain Ichimaru Gin said with a smirk.

"Sorry." Jonouchi said, bowing his head. " It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it!" Shinsui, Captain of Squad 8 said. "Old man Yama isn't even here yet! So you don't really need to worry."

"Don't worry, I'm here." said a voice from behind the door. It opened and there stood a scrawny old man.

"Hard to believe he's the strongest." 11th Squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi said to Jonouchi.

"I heard that, Zaraki. I mat be old, but my hearing is still great." Yamamoto, Squad 1 Captain said with an irritated look. "Ok, now down to business. We're here to discuss this young lads chance of becoming Captain of Squad 3." he pulled out some papers and reviewed them. "You've come quite far for a 16 year old. All of the Captains here are at least in their 300's.You've only been in Soul Society 16 years and you've come this far.." he laughed. "You make us seem so old... Anyway, it says you're pretty good at hand to hand combat, your sword skills are remarkable. Footwork is acceptable, you barely passed. The only thing wrong here, is you knowledge of the Destructive Arts. Most captains here know all 99 and don't have to use incantations. You only know 15 random destructive arts. We'll have to send you back to the academy in the future. Although, you've managed to make it this far without them, so I guess we can continue to phase 2 of your test." He paused for a moment.

Jonouchi was nervous,obviously, but waited silently. " We will go out onto the grounds and you will fight one of the Captains here. The rules are simple. You both fight until one of you gives up, can't fight, or dies. The choice of who you will fight will be randomly drawn. Everyone follow me." he said, vanishing using the Flash Step technique. Everyone followed, although Jonouchi fell behind. They reached the area, and everyone gathered around.

"Ok. If I can have your attention, I will now draw Jonouchi's battle partner, to decide whom he will fight." Yamamoto said, releasing a Hell Moth into the crowd. "Whomever he lands upon will fight Jonouchi. The Moth already knows whom I've drawn."

Jonouchi was nervous as ever. He watched the moth, as a large hand came down on his shoulder, scaring him. "Hey, Jou! What's with that look? You're not nervous are ya?" It was the spikey haired Zaraki.

"Heh. Me? Of course not! Are you kidding?" he laughed in reply to the giant.

The Moth fluttered around the crowd, as if it were searching for the correct person. It passed by Jonouchi twice, headed towards Soi Fong, nearly ran into Aizen Sousuke, and was now headed towards Captain Unohana of the 4th Squad. Jonouchi had high hopes. Miss Unohana was mainly a medic, head of the infirmary. That would be the easiest captain to fight, he thought to himself. The moth swerved to the left, just missing Captain Unohana and landed on Captain Zaraki's ear. "What the hell? Get off!" he said, aggrivated. Jonouchi's heart sank. Of all 13 Captains here, why ZARAKI? He was huge, and highly aggressive when he fought.

"Well, Jou, looks like we're up! And I'm not going easy on you!" Zaraki said serious as can be.

"Heh. Thats what I was afraid of..." Jonouchi laughed nervously.

Thats the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it, and PLEASE review. It gives me tons of motivation to continue with the story MUCH sooner than I normally would. Thanks for reading, and please come read future chapters of the "Soul Society Chronicles"!


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Zaraki

CHAPTER 2 : FIGHTING ZARAKI

A pain gre in Jonouchi's stomach. He was so nervous. Of all Captain's, he had to fight Zaraki Kenpachi. One of the most brutal, blood thirsty shinigami to ever hold a captain rank position. All shinigami, except for Zaraki and Jonouchi, exited the battlefield and stood by the entrance.

Yamamoto stood in the center of the battlefield. "Squad 3 Vice - Captain, Uchiki Jonouchi. Today we will decide whether or not you are eligable to move up to Ichimaru's position as Captain of Squad 3. This is part 2 to your exam. Zaraki, do you have anything to say before your match begins?"

A demonic smirk crossed Zaraki's face. "All I have to say is, Jou, if you fight me, you better come at me with the intent to kill. If not, your death will be for nothing."

Jonouchi flinched, but nodded in reply, as Zaraki smiled a toothy grin. "Great, so you're ready then." Yamamoto said. "So, without further delay and contemplation, let the match begin!" Yamamoto shouted as he Flash Stepped back to the othe Captains.

Zaraki rushed Jonouchi, drawing his sword and ready to strike. Jonouchi jumped into the air and over the gargantuan, running in the opposite direction. He turned, noticing Zaraki close on his heels. _He's too fast. I need to slow him down!_ He thought. He threw out his hands and a red light emitted from them. "Binding Art Number 26, Wall of Red Fire!" he shouted. A wall of fire suddenly sprung up between him and Kenpachi. Jonouchi drew his zanpakuto, but before he could get any further, Zaraki burst through the falmes, unharmed. He swung at Jonouchi, slashing his free arm. He gasped, running towards the wall of the arena. Zaraki chased close behind, moving a tiny bit slower than him. He jumped at the wall, and pushed off with his feet. He pointed the sword forward, towards Zaraki, who had no time to move out of the way. "Wolf Bite!" Jonouchi shouted, bracing for impact. The point of the blade hit Zaraki in the center of the chest, but nothing happened. Not a single scratch. Zaraki swung his sword down, and Jonouchi tried to dodge. He moved to the side, but his free arm was again hit.

"Your blade is weak! I told you to intend to kill. If not, you're going to die here!" he smirked, stabbing Jonouchi in the side.

He rolled into a heap on the ground, but instantly jumped back up. He moved his fingers along his blade. "Bare Your Fangs, O'kamitoku!" he cried, as a cold mist grew around the battlefield.

"Using your Shikai this early in the battle, eh? You're desperate!" Zaraki laughed, swinging his blade. Jonouchi defended, and as Zaraki's blade collided with Jonouchi's, ice formed around Zaraki's blade. "An Ice Zanpakuto? This may get interesting!" he laughed, Flash Stepping away. He Flash Stepped around the arena and Jonouchi lost track of him. He swung his blade in random directions, aggrivated.

"Arctic Mist!" he shouted, ice forming wherever he swung.

"You'll never hit me with such inaccurate attacks!" Zaraki laughed again, slashing Jonouchi in the side. By now the whole battlefield was frozed solid. "You're really not motivated enough, Jou!" he scowled. As Zaraki Flash Stepped around the arena, Jonouchi could see where he'd move. Under Zaraki's weight, the ice would shatter and crack, showing his position. "You'll never gain a Captain Rank at this rate! You're too worried. Worried about yourself and your own safety. And you're scared. You don't want to hurt me, do ya? You're afraid to draw blood. You don't intend to kill. But I do!" he slashed again, hitting Jonouchi's chest. He fell to his knees, obviously in great pain. Zaraki smirked again. "This is a fight to the death. I intend to kill." he stabbed at Jonouchi, who Flash Stepped out of the way.

"Endless Winter!" he cried, Flash Stepping around Zaraki, slashing him every which way he could. Ice formed around Zaraki's entire body, who just smirked. Jonouchi panted, quite satisfied with himself. Zaraki was frozen solid, the attack worked like a charm! The satisfaction suddenly left, when Zaraki shattered the ice with not a scar on him.

"That all you got, kid?" he frowned, slashing Jonouchi's leg. He fell, devistated. Zaraki began to walk away. "This battle's over." he laughed.

Jonouchi just layed there. "_I CAN'T lose.This is the only chance I'll ever get... I came thinking I could end this quickly... Without causeing either of us much harm..._

he thought to himself. He rested his hand on his sword, rising to one knee. _My resolve... Was to protect. Not anymore...!"_ he swung his sword in Zaraki's direction, a small gash opening on his arm.

Zaraki smirked. "That's it, kid. You cut me!" he laughed.

Jonouchi stood in a fit of rage. "I too, intend to kill!" he screamed, slashing in the air. A thick mist was clearly visible where he slashed. He stabbed at the mist repeatedly, multiple ice needles flying in Zaraki's direction. "Thousand Icicle Shower!" he shouted. Zaraki was hit by a few, but dodged the rest.

"You cut me kid! You accually cut me!" he laughed again, pulling the 4 icicles imbedded in his chest. "Good shot!" Maybe now things will improve!" Both Flash Stepped around the arena,slashing at each other. After a good 15 minutes, Zaraki slashed and dug into Jonouchi's shoulder.

"You're open!" he grinned, hitting Zaraki in the gut with the hilt of his sword. Jonouchi got under Zaraki and kicked him into the air. "Endless Winter!" he shouted, Flash Stepping and slashing Zaraki anywhere he was open. Ice formed over Zaraki's wounds, as he plummeted into the ground.

Zaraki layed on the ground, smirking. "You did great kid." he said, coughing up a good amount of blood. "You win this match." he laughed, passing out.

Jonouchi just smiled, and fell over next to Zaraki, fainting as well.

From the stands, Jonouchi's Captain, Ichimaru Gin, smirked. "Well well, I didn't expect to be replaced this early."

"When our time comes, our time comes, Captain Ichimaru. Just remember we need you here." Aizen Sousuke, Captain of Squad 6 smiled.

10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro quietly listened to Ichimaru and Aizen's talk, beginning to get quite suspisious_. "What are you planning, Aizen?" _he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Jonouchi's Recovery

CHAPTER 3 : Jonouchi's Recovery

Jonouchi looked around in the darkness that surronded him. He felt an unusual coldness sweep over his body. He walked on, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. His eyes search the premises, and widened in fear. He wasn't alone. He felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and fell to his knees. He gripped his side, feeling his warm blood flow between his fingers. A large wolf stood before him. "O'kamitoku, is that you?" he asked, obviously afraid. The wolf turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" he screamed. "Don't leave me here! Come back!" he continued shouting, until the wolf was no longer visible. He was scared. He'd never been so scared in his life. He felt a heavy pain in his chest. His heart hurt. He dropped his head, tears splashing on the ground below. He heard a voice in the distance. He slowly got to his feet and walked forward. He saw a bright flashing blur in the distance. _"No, it couldn't be..."_ he thought to himself. As the light came into focus, he realized what was happening. All of Soul Society was burning. Everything. Three figures stood at the entrance. Two of them laughed as they talked. Jonouchi could see Multiple Hollows in the flames, destroying everything. He stood in horror, watching the other shinigami relentlessly murdered before him. Everything was going to hell. He watched, the city beginning to crumble. The three figures continued to talk as if nothing was happening. One turned toward Jonouchi and smirked. He knew that face. It looked so familiar to him, but most of the face was hidden in shadow. But he could still see that merciless smirk. The figure drew its sword and walked forward. The smirk grew as the figure reached Jonouchi. It slowly inched the blade into Jonouchi's chest, and he was overtaken by darkness. Everything went black.

Jonouchi screamed as he jumped up in bed, and a sharp pain inched up his spine. He groaned as he laid back down. It was just a dream. All just a dream. He was still alive. He looked around, suddenly realizing where he was. It was Captain Unohana's infirmary

"Hey, 'bout time you woke up." he heard a voice say. Jonouchi looked over, startled. There sat 11th Squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi across from Jonouchi. He remained silent. He could tell he'd been crying in his sleep. "You've been out for two weeks." Zaraki said. "I just woke up three days ago. That was on hell of a fight we had." he laughed. Jonouchi remained silent. "You were crying and sweating madly, and talking about someone leaving. What happened?" he asked, very interested.

Jonouchi just shrugged. "I really don't know..." he replied. "It was all too real..." He explain the dream to Zaraki, who listened intently.

"Wow, kid, that's one wild imagination." he said grimly. "Although, it was just a dream. Nothing more."

A couple weeks later

Jonouchi quietly walked the streets of Soul Society. After he finally recovered conscienceness, it took another six weeks for Captain Unohana to release him. He was happy to be back out in the day light. Being confined to such a small area really took a toll on him. Zaraki healed pretty quickly, he was out in a total of four weeks. He knew one thing. That he would enjoy these next couple of days as much as possible. He knew his next interview would be coming up soon. He began to wonder what they would have him do next.

Jonouchi sat down against a cherry tree, the petals quietly dancing as they fell. He ran his fingers along O'kamitoku's handle. It was amazing how far they've come. He knew one thing for certain, and that was that they couldn't turn back now. They had come too far. It's a game of life or death now, win or lose. He sighed, tossing the subject aside. He didn't want to think about it right now.

He could hear a faint rustling in the tree above him. He looked up, only to find himself face to face with someone. Jonouchi yelped in fear from being startled. "Hey!" the person said, swinging out of the tree. She had lavender colored hair and eyes. "Aren't you the one that fought Zaraki Kenpachi?" she asked.

"Um... Yeah... That's me." Jonouchi replied. The girl smirked.

"I'm Kalinda Asou, 1st seat of Squad 13!" she laughed. Jonouchi was confused. What did she want with him? He noticed her shoulder length hair. He thought it quite an... Odd color... And damn was she short... She must be under five feet, give or take. "Are you SURE you're Captain material?"she asked, circling and observing him. Jonouchi turned a bright red. "I mean, your ability must be impressive for you to have acually cut Zaraki, but you're quite scrawny..." she frowned, looking him in the eyes.

Jonouchi's heart sank. "SCRAWNY?" he asked, angered.

"Yeah. You know, short?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey, watch it, you vertically challenged ass whipe!"

"You started it! Pipsqueak!"

She then drew her Zanpakuto, swinging at him. He anticipated the attack, and easlily blocked it and brought his head down to her level. "You're a 1st seat, I'm a soon-to-be Captain. You can't beat me." he laughed. Kalinda blushed furiously, sheathing her sword.

"Sorry..." she said, bowing her head. Jonouchi just stared. _"Damn is she cute..."_ he thought. He scanned her body while she had her head down. She looked up, blushing even worse. "PERVERT!" she screamed. slapping him across the face. She regained her composure, nose to the air.

"No!" he shouted. "It's not like that!

"Nevermind." she seemed serious now. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?"

"Your next, and final test." she said grimly.

"I don't even know what the test is..." he said. "They haven't gotten back to me."

She sighed. "Every Shinigami knows the steps of becoming Captain." she looked him dead in the eye. "Step one, the interview. Next step is the Mock Battle, between you and a random Captain. The final test, A fight to the death between you and the Captain of your Squad. Ichimaru Gin."

Jonouchi froze. He has to fight his Captain... And kill him... He couldn't believe this. One screw up and it was over. He frowned, frozen in fear.

"Heh, I see you're scared." she managed a small smile. "Ichimaru is a rather tough opponent, but from my knowledge, he's nothing compared to Zaraki. It should be simple enough." she said. She worked up a smile. "Anyway, I'll see you later, future 3rd Squad Captain, Mr. Pervert.

Jou stumbled. "Hey! I have a name!" he yelled.

"You never told me it." she smirked with a hand on her hip.

Jonouchi smiled. "It's Jonouchi. Jonouchi Uchiki." he said.

"Jou-kun... Sounds nice..." she smiled and blushed. "I'll see you around, Jou-kun." she nodded and Flash Stepped away.

Jonouchi sat back down and smiled. "Kalinda Asou." he said aloud, drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Ichimaru

CHAPTER 4 : THE FIGHT WITH ICHIMARU

Jonouchi stood at the closed arena entrance. Two days ago he recieved a message to meet the thirteen Captains here. He knew today would probably be his last. Somebody would die today, either he or his Captain. He felt sick. He felt really sick.

"How are ya doin' Jou?" he heard someone say. He looked over to find Zaraki Kenpachi, as well as Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10th Squad Captain. "We just thought we'd stop by to talk before your match. "

Jonouchi smiled. He'd never met Hitsugaya in person before. From what he heard Hitsugaya's zanpakuto Hyorinmaru, was the strongest ice type in all of Soul Society. He looked really serious as well.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya." Jonouchi smiled.

"Likewise..." Hitsugaya replied, all the while keeping his serious attitude. "You've got to watch yourself. Ichimaru may look incapable, but he'll make a formidable opponent."

"He can't be stronger than Captain Zaraki." Jonouchi questioned.

I don't think we should tell you... But I was wearing a spirit restraint, as well as the one over my eye. My strength was a forth of what it should have been." Zaraki said, frowning.

Jonouchi could feel his stomach churn. How was he supposed to beat a Capatain at full power? "Whether he is your Captain or not, you can't hold back. If you do you'll be slaughtered." Hitsugaya said. "Anyway, we best enter... Everyone's waiting."

Zaraki opened the door, and they entered. Jonouchi felt like he was going to faint. All Shinigami had assembled... Crowds of them from every Squad. This must be one of the biggest events. There was a huge battlefield, with a raised platform along the outside for the spectators. In the middle of the battle field stood Ichimaru Gin, current Captain of the 3rd Squad. He smirked as he saw Jonouchi approach. Captains Hitsugaya and Zaraki escorted Jonouchi to the center.

"Well, if it ain't Jonouchi... I'm lookin forward to our match." Ichimaru smirked. Jonouchi managed a small smile and nodded.

"Good luck, Jou." Zaraki said as he and Hitsugaya Flash Stepped onto the raised platform.

"Ya guys make it sound like ya want me dead!" Ichimaru laughed. The crowd grew silent as Yamamoto Flashed onto the field.

"As you all well know..." he began in a booming voice. "...we are here to witness an interesting battle. More importantly, to decide who is more fit to be the Captain of Squad 3..." Shouts echoed through the crowd as the 3rd Squad Shinigami cheered. "...the current Captain, Ichimaru Gin, or the current Vice - Captain Jonouchi Uchiki." The rules of this match are simple. Do whatever you can to defeat the opponent. You must kill your opponent to win. Do either combatants have anything to say before their match begins?"

"Just one." Ichimaru said, sounding serious for the first time since Jonouchi had known him. "I'm really lookin forward to facin' ya in battle. Be sure to give it your all. No Vice - Captain o' mine would hold back, and I ain't givin' up dis here rank to someone who don't fight seriously." he said. "Thas' all I have to say." he smirked.

Jonouchi smiled and reached his hand out ot Ichimaru's. "If I manage to win this, I promise to do my best and give my best to the people of our Squad and all of Soul Society, just as you have."

Ichimaru shook Jonouchi's hand and smiled. "So, are you both ready?" Yamamoto asked. Both nodded and Flashed to their starting points. Yamamoto raised one hand. "Ichimaru Gin versus Jonouchi Uchiki. This match will decide the Captain of Squad 3... Ready... BEGIN!" he shouted, flashing out of the way.

As Yamamoto moved, Ichimaru drew his sword and charged Jonouchi. Jonouchi defended with his, and Ichimaru began viloently stabbing at him. Jonouchi Flash Stepped behind Ichimaru and slashed at him. Ichimaru quickly countered and stabbed Jonouchi in the shoulder. He winced in pain, and Ichimaru kicked him in the stomach and he smashed into the wall. Jonouchi stood up and noticed Ichimaru pulling back on his sword. He made a stabbing motion and shouted "Shoot to Kill, Shinsou!" The blade quickly extended in length at the speed of a bullet, Jonouchi barely dodging. Of all the times he had seen his Captain fight, not once had he seen that technique. The blade easily extended 30 feet!

Jonouchi ran his fingers along the blade of his Zanpakuto. "Bare your Fangs...' he shouted "... O'kamitoku!" An icy atmosphere loomed over the battlefield.

"It's getting quite cold." Ichimaru smirked. "Shoot to Kill, Shinsou!" he shouted yet again, the blade extending towards Jonouchi. He jumped up straight into the air and landed on the blade as it passed beneath him. He ran along the top of the sword and slashed at Ichimaru's face. Ichimaru threw his head back, only having a few tiny hairs cut. As the blade withdrew, he slashed at Jonouchi, who quickly defended. Ice grew around Ichimaru's blade as it made contact with O'kamitoku.

"Arctic Mist!" Jonouchi shouted, sending a wave of ice in Ichimaru's direction, who easily dodged the attack. Jonouchi Flash Stepped into the air and cut into the air. A thick mist appeared, and Jonouchi quickly stabbed into it several hundered times. "Thousand Icicle Shower!" he shouted, and hundreds of ice needles rained downward.

"Ya gonna have ta do better than that!" Ichimaru smirked and easily knocked each ice needle away. "Shoot to Kill, Shinsou!" the blade again extended and shot at Jonouchi. He dodged, but Ichimaru turned the blade while extended and cut right into Jonouchi's side. Jonouchi fell to his knees. He could feel the blood run out of his wound.

_"He shouldn't be able to swing his Zanpakuto while it's extended like that!" _he thought to himself. He wasn't going to lose here. He COULDN'T lose here. Everything is riding on this fight. He had to give it his all. If he didn't he'd die... Not only that, but he'd be disrespecting his Captain. Jonouchi's reiatsu surged throughout the arena, surprising many of the on-lookers. His reiatsu could clearly be seen. He Flash Stepped in front of Ichimaru and kicked him into the air, just as he had done to Captain Zaraki. Ichimaru had no time to react. Jonouchi Flash Stepped above him, delivering an axe kick into Ichimaru's face and blasting him downwards. Jonouchi again slashed into the air, leaving a thick fog. He stabbed into it, sending even more ice needles downward.

The other Captains watched in astonishment at the rookies attacks. Ichimaru was surely finished. Aizen Sousuke was the only one who didn't seem the least bit surprised. He placed a hand on his Zanpakuto and silently whispered "Break... Kyoka Suigetsu..."

As the ice needles decended, Ichimaru flashed away, but failed and reappeared in the exact spot he tried to escape from. Each needle hit it's mark, plowing Ichimaru into the ground. Jonouchi stood there, waiting for the dust to clear. There lay Ichimaru, in a bloody heap on the ground.

Yamamoto Flash Stepped out onto the field and check Ichimaru. He turned around to face his viewers and spoke. "Ichimaru Gin..." he started. "...is dead... We have a new 3rd Squad Captain. Jonouchi Uchiki!" he shouted, the crowd beginning to cheer. Jonouchi stared at the maimed body of his former Captain. Tears fell to the ground as he collapsed to his knees. Some unknown fear overwhelmed him. He didn't know what he felt, just that it made hims sick. "Get to your feet. You can not let this effect you." Yamamoto said. "Come, we have much to discuss." he said, leading Jonouchi to the other Captains.

Jonouchi stood and followed. He looked into the crowdand noticed something. There stood Kalinda Yochi, with a huge smile on her face. He smiled as he remembered the day he met her, and how much confidence she seemed to have in him. Just then, he heard a bunch of yelling. He turned to notice a fight had broken out in the crowd. One of his Squad members, who would now be his Vice - Captain, was trying to get out of the crowd. He succeeded and rushed at Jonouchi, Zanpakuto drawn. Yamamoto defended the startled Jonouchi with his cane, and the man attacked him. "Arrest him!" 2nd Squad Captain Soi Fong shouted, as two shinigami dressed in a ninjas wardrobe apprehended him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Yamamoto said in an angry voice. "This is not like you, Kira Izuru..."

"He killed him!" Kira shouted. "He killed my Captain!"

"It was a fair fight. Yamamoto replied.

"Kira..." Jonouchi whispered as the three struggled. He felt an enormous pain in his head, and again passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: New 3rd Squad Captain

CHAPTER 5 : Jonouchi Uchiki, New 3rd Squad Captain

Jonouchi sat up in bed, yawinging as the bright sun shone through his window. He looked around and noticed a familiar surrounding. He was back in his own house. He quickly grasped his shoulder, but he felt no pain whatsoever. He checked it, only to notice that the wound was completely gone. His side as well, showed no signs of injury. Not even a small scar. Was it all just a dream? Did he not fight with his Captain? It seemed to good to be true. To not have any wounds after such a fight. It was impossible. Where were the scars to prove it was all real?

He got up and walked over to his closet to find a shirt. He jerked the closet doors open, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. When he looked into his closet he nearly fainted. There, all hung up nice and neat, were two sets of Captains Robes. The white robes almost touched the floor they were so long. One the back, the 3rd Squad ensignia was imprinted, and a diamond pattern bordered the bottom edge of the robes. He excitedly pulled one out and threw it on. It was a perfect fit. He was like a little kid at christmas time, very excited and very happy. He looked in a nearby mirror and smiled. He had actually made it. He was now the 3rd Squad Captain.

He began to make his way over to his bedroom door to exit, lost deep in thought of his accomplishments. There was a loud crash coming from downstairs, which quickly woke him up from his daydreams. He grabbed O'kamitoku and silently made his way downstairs. There was a small shadow coming from his kitchen. He drew his sword as silently as possible. Before looking to see what it was, he charged. The intruder turned, eyes wide with fear. There was a loud, high - pitched scream as they threw up their hands, defending with a large frying pan. Jonouchi froze when he noticed who it was he attacked. Immediately he knew, the lavender colored hair was a dead give away. "What are you doing here!?" Jonouchi shouted.

Kalinda opened one eye and sighed. " I have been taking care of YOU!" she shouted back. "Some thanks I get, huh? You try to KILL me!?"

Jonouchi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... Sorry... I didn't know it was you..." he apologized. She just sighed and shook her head.

"What's done is done..." she said. "Anyway, you hungy?" she smiled, holding up the frying pan.

Jonouchi sat quietly at the table while Kalinda moved around the kitchen. It seemed kind of awkward having somebody cook for him. She moved around very fast, like she already knew where everything was. "How long have you been here?" he asked, sounding rude but not meaning to.

"About two days now." she laughed. "You're one heavy sleeper. Carried you all the way home, and put you to bed. Captain Unohana stopped by to tend to your wounds. And Captain Zaraki stopped by yesterday to check up on you..." she said, working at the stove.

"And I thank you for that." Jonouchi said, sounding kind of shy.

Both sat down together and ate breakfast, neither speaking a single word. There was an awkward silence filling the room. After a half hour or better, the two finished their meals. "So, how was your meal, Captain?" she asked with a huge smirk.

"Excellent!" Jonouchi replied, giving her a thumbs up. Kalinda blushed and took the dishes to be washed. Jonouchi saw, and knew she was trying to hide it, as she ddn't turn around for quite some time.

"I saw your match..." she said "You did very well..."

"Oh... Heh... Um... Thanks..." was all he could say. Even though he won, he wasn't happy about it. It didn't seem like Ichimaru was even trying.

Kalinda looked up at the clock and gasped, nearly falling out of her chair. "Shoot! I have to get moving! Captain Ukitaki has called a squad meeting!"

"Oh, ok... Thanks for the -" he started, but it was too late. She was already gone. He sat for a while longer. He continued to ponder about his fight before. He had seen Ichimaru fight before, and knew he wasn't giving it his all. He would have demolished Jonouchi if he had wanted. He had decided not to think about it, and moved to an open window for some fresh air.

"Finally!" came a booming voice. Jonouchi looked around, and the wall opposite him suddenly caved in, dust and rock scattering everywhere. Jonouchi quickly drew his Zanpakuto,and prepared to defend. He could see a tall figure in the cloud of dust. "What are you doing here?" the voice laughed. Jonouchi Quickly recognized the voice as 11th Squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

" I LIVE here..." Jonouchi said, staring at the shattered debris left in Zaraki's wake. He sheathed his sword as Zaraki began to step from the rubble.

"Sorry 'bout the wall." he frowned, pointing to the piles of smashed rock and glass.

"Don't worry about it... It's fixable..." he sighed, taking a seat. A smashed wall to his house. Just more trouble for later.

"I came to check up on ya." he said, looking around. "Hey kid, where did your girlfriend go?"

"She has a meeting with Captain Ukitaki." he replied. He sat there staring into space. About a minute later of silence, he flew out of his seat, his face a bright red. "Wait!" he shouted. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

Zaraki just laughed. About 5 minutes of silence passed, and Zaraki stood up. "You're all better then?" he asked.

"Yup! 100!" Jonouchi said. Just then, Zaraki's hand came down where Jonouchi was sitting, cluttching his Zanpakuto. Jonouchi jumped out of the way just as the sword made contact with the chair. "What the hell are you doing!?" Jonouchi shouted, getting to his feat.

"If you're all better, then you can fight me." Zaraki said with a serious grin.

"No way!" Jonouchi said as he dodged another one of Zaraki's attacks. "I just got better!"

"You're not going to get any stronger just sitting there." Zaraki scowled, raising his blade. As he brought it down, Jonouchi ran through the hole that Zaraki created upon entering Jonouchi's home. He ran down the street, the other 3rd Squad members obviously confused by all the noise.

About an hour passed when he finally stopped. He looked around for his spikey - haired stalker. He sighed and took a seat on a nearby crate. He looked down the old, worn alleyway. Garbage littered the ground, and the walls of the accomodations were all cracked and beaten down. He recognized this place. It was the highest numbered district of Rukongai, the Wandering Soul Town. Rukongai is the name of the great village that lies just outside the gates of Soul Society. It's Divided into 320 districts. 80 in the north, south, east, and west. The higher numbered districts had the worst living conditions and crimes were common. This was obviously district 80. Although he wasn't sure if it was north, south, east, or west. He had no idea who would want to live like this. Or even why Soul Society wouldn't do anything about it.

Jonouchi was lost in thought. when he heard footsteps. He bolted upright, searching the premises. The footsteps seemed to have stopped, as it got oddly quiet. The sound of a glass bottle shattering startled him. He soon realized that it was coming from one of the nearb houses, probably a bar. He looked up and noticed a figure on the roof top. The sun shone brightly, making it difficult to make out what it was. The figure suddely moved, and Jonouchi froze. It jumped from the roof top, quickly falling to where Jonouchi was positioned. He broke into a run and turned as the figure made contact, sending a wave of dust everywhere. People rushed out of their houses, wondering what was going on. They quickly recognized Jonouchi's Captain robes. "What's a Shinigami, let alone a Captain, doing here!?" an old man asked angrily.

"Looks like I found you." a laugh came from the cloud of dust as the figure appeared. It jumped from the rubble, revealing the giant Kenpachi.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Jonouchi shouted as he ran away yet again.

"Hey, wait kid!" he shouted to Jonouchi, who chose not to listen. "I have some info you should know!" he shouted as he gave chase. He kept on him for quite some time, but eventually Jonouchi outsmarted Zaraki. "Damn kid..." he cursed, resuming his search.

Jonouchi continued running through Soul Society, trying to escape the already lost Zaraki Kenpachi. He kept bolting ahead, left, right, another right. He just wouldn't quit. He'd be damned if he'd get caught by that blood-thirsty fool. He turned a corner, and smashed into something, throwing him backwards. He rubbed his neck and stood up, noticing another Shinigami sitting on the ground, clenching their behind tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Jonouchi exclaimed, trying to help the fallen Shinigami stand.

"Ow!" she shouted, and painful smile spread across her face. She took Jonouchi's hand and stood, dusting herself off. He noticed her long, silky black hair. It blended in well with her robes. "Don't worry about it." she laughed. "What's the 3rd Squad Captain doing running around the 5th Squad Headquarter anyway?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah... Well, I'm trying to get away from that battle crazy 11th Squad Captain. He's been chasing me around all day." he sighed as he noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Zaraki Kenpachi? Ha. Poor thing." she laughed. "Well, you better get moving. Zaraki gets lost VERY easily, but I bet it won't take him long to find you... Wait... That's not much of a confidence booster, is it?" she started to walk away, but turned back. "Oh yeah. My name's Anna Sakkidatta. 1st Seat of Squad 5. "

"Nice to meet you." Jonouchi replied. "I'm -"

"Jonouchi Uchiki, 3rd Squad Captain." she answered for him. "I already know YOU. I mean, come on. EVERYONE is talking about you. the rookie who flew through the ranks and defeated the fearsome 3rd Squad former Captain, Ichimaru Gin. You've become quite popular, you know." she smiled sweetly. Jonouchi just blushed.

"Um... No... I didn't..." he replied very nervously. She walked over to him and smiled. She leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Maybe... I'll see you around sometime?" she asked, grinning at his startled reaction.

"Maybe..." he replied. He smiled, and she began to walk away.

_"We'll see each other soon"_ she thought to herself, smirking as she left.

Jonouchi sighed as he began to walk away. He didn't expect to become attracted to someone so easily. He walked on as he thought about her, smiling with every step.

"Yellow!" came a shout from overhead. Jonouchi, being easily stratled, almost fell. He looked up, and noticed someone falling in the blackness of the night. Before he had time to move, the person swung around his neck and perched herself on his shoulder. From what he could see, it was a little pink - haired girl dressed in Shinigami robes. She looked like a pink - haired grade schooler. "Hi! My Captain needs to speak with you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What's your rank?" Jonouchi asked, doubting her.

"I'm Vice - Captain Yachiru Kusajishi!" she shouted. My Captain would like to have a word with you!"

"My name is -"

"I know! Yellow!" she giggled, grabbing his arm. "Come ON! We need to hurry!" she pulled his arm and went into a Flash Step. Jonouchi felt as if his arm was being ripped off. She was a powerful grade schooler. After a few minutes, they reached their destination. "My Captain is right inside there!" she pointed to a pair of doors and Flash Stepped away. Jonouchi knocked and entered. Fear filled him as he saw who was sitting there. He had fallen into a trap.

"I TOLD you not to run, kid." he growled. There sat Zaraki Kenpachi, Jonouchi's pursuer. Jonouchi turned to run, but was knocked over as he ran into what felt like a brick wall. He looked up to see Zaraki now standing in the doorway. "Flash Step is an easy technique, as you know." he told Jonouchi. "No more running."

"I don't WANT to fight you!" Jonouchi shouted.

"I gave up on that around noon." Zaraki laughed. "I have information for you. Yamamoto wants to speak with you. You MIGHT want to hurry. He's been waiting for hours." he scowled, leaving the room. Jonouchi Flashed away, dreading the worst. Yamamoto had been waiting since about noon for him? It was almost 10:00 at night! He hurried to the Captains meeting room and knocked.

"Come in." came a voice, whom he recognized as Yamamoto, 1st Squad Captain and Shinigami Commander. Jonouchi entered to see Yamamoto and another person standing next to him. "You're late. Very late." he started.

"I'm sorry, Captain." Jonouchi replied, bowing his head.

"Just don't let it happen again." he replied with a laugh. "I'm not angry, just a little tired. Now down to business..." he paused. "Your former Vice - Captain, Kira Izuru, went missing earlier this morning. We haven't a clue where he is, we just want you to be careful. And also..." he started, clearing his throat. "That leaves you without a Vice - Captain. So, I'd like you to meet Kaze Akurei. He will be filling the position."

The kid was dressed in orange Shinigami robes. And kid was right. He was just a little taller than Zaraki's Vice - Captain, Yachiru. He had medium length brown hair, and the appearance of a ten year old. "This is my Captain?" he questioned. "He doesn't look like much..."

Jonouchi was angry, but kept his remarks to himself. "He has a bad mouth, but he'll be a good Vice - Captain. His skills are tremendous. In the mean time, apprehend Kira if you see him. You both are dismissed." Yamamoto said, and they both Flashed off. "What have you gotten yourself into, Kira?" he asked himself, as he flashed off into the night.

"What a day..." Jonouchi laughed. "Wake up to find Kalinda taking care of me, chased by a blood - thirsty Captain, met Anna, tricked by a pink haired preschooler, and was assigned a Vice - Captain child with a badass attitude..." he smiled as he entered his ruined home. "What a day..." he smiled, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... I do own a few characters of mine. Jonouchi Uchiki, Kalinda Yochi, Kaze Akurei, Anna Sakkidatta, O'kamitoku, and Miyu.

V

V

V

Chapter 6: New Mission

Jonouchi Uchiki walked the crowded streets of Karakura Town, observing the surroundings. Everything had changed since he was last in the real world. All of the large buildings and automobiles perplexed him. The sky was much cloudier and darker than when he had been living. It had a very un-pure smell to it. How could people live in such filth?

He thought about the orders given to him by Commander Yamamoto earlier this morning. He was to report to the real world through the Senkaimon, to observe the happenings in Karakura Town. He walked down the street, looking at the signs and billboards as he passed. There was a smell emitting from one place labeled CAFE. He noticed the many food items inside. He continued walking, noticing many seemingless pointless shops. Beauty Parlor, Police Station, the most random things.

He came to one sign labeled Karakura Cinema, and immediately took interest. He noticed hoards of people inside, mainly young couples and families. He entered the structure, wondering what was going on. People began to fill into one room. He followed, but was stopped by a mand in a blue uniform.

"I need your ticket, sir." he said, extending his hand.

"What ticket?" Jonouchi asked. The man gave him an angry look.

"Don't play dumb. Don't have a ticket, you don't enter." he pointed to the exit. Jonouchi walked away, and waited for the man to go on with his business. He was going to see what was in there no matter what. He cautiously looked over one last time to make sure the man wasn't paying attention. As fast as he could, he Flash Stepped into the room. He quickly looked around, seeing if he was caught. Instead, all he saw were chairs. Many chairs, most of which had a person sitting in it. And they seemed to be focused on a large screen. He decided to take a seat and see what was going on. It looked as if it were a meeting of some sort. After a few moments, pictures began to appear on the screen. All the talking from before became dead silence. Many more moving images appeared. People, places. It looks so life like! He was easilly amazed by this.

A couple of hours later, the film had ended, and he followed the group out, being sure not to get caught by the man in blue. He was quite startled by it, but overall enjoyed his first film.

He continued onward down the street. He decided to observe the citizens, confused by their style. Most people had dark colored hair, few blondes or red heads. He continued walking, but still observed the passers.

As he focused his attention on people on the other side of the street, he paid not attention to where he was walking. He bumped shoulders with someone and felt a sharp pain peirce him. The air become heavy, and it was very difficult for him to breathe. Shaken, he looked up, and saw an orange haired teen standing there, with a raven haired girl standing next to him.

"Sorry about that." he said, a serious look planted on his face. "I need to pay more attention."

Don't worry about it. It was my fault." Jonouchi replied.

"I don't recognize you. Are you from around here?" The orange haired kid asked.

"No, I'm new. Just moved here." Jonouchi smiled. He held out his hand to shake Jonouchi's.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." he said with the same serious look. Jonouchi shook his hand, and the same crushing atmosphere came over him. It just kept getting harder and harder for him to breathe. Jonouchi quickly let go and coughed into his shoulder. "You ok?" he asked Jonouchi.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a cold." he replied. "My name is Jonouchi Uchiki. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise... Well, I better get going. I'll see ya." Ichigo said, waving. "Come on, Rukia." he called to the raven haired girl, who had been eyeing Jonouchi from the other side of Ichigo. As Ichigo said her name, an expression of fear spread over her face. Rukia... He had heard that name somewhere before. Oh well, that wasn't important. What was important was his mission. Find out what the reason for the abnormal amount of Hollows was about, and why they disappear as fast as they arrive.

He wandered the town for a few more hours, coming across a sign that said "Emergency! Immediate help needed!" His protective instinct took over, and he rushed inside. He ran to the front desk, and said to the woman at the desk "I saw your sign, I'm here to help."

"Oh, thank goodness." she said. "One of our best servers just got terribly sick. We open in about an hour. If you can serve tables, your hired." she told him. Jonouchi thought that there was a serious emergency, not just a shortage of employees... Although, he had gotten himself into this, so he would have to help. He though about the time he visited the Rukongai, when he had observed the servers in the restaurant there.

"Sure. I can do it." he smiled.

"Great! Here's your uniform." she said, pulling a package out from under the desk. "It should fit. If not, just tell me. Change in the restroom." she pointed down the hall.

Opening time came and Jonouchi did wonderfully during his first few hours of work. Whenever possible, he would use Flash Step to get the job done faster. Although, lately, he was a lot slower. Also, it was beginning to become hard for him to breathe again.

"Hey, Jono!" one of his co-workers called. "We just got another table out back!"

"Ok, I'm on it!" he replied, walking to the back of the restaurant. He noticed a family taking their seats. 2 little girls, one had black hair and the other a light brown. Their dad was pretty goofy looking. There was one person with them that he instantly recognized. It was that kid from earlier, Ichigo. Jonouchi walked to the table and greeted them. "Good evening, my name is Jonouchi and I will be your server." he said.

"Hey, I don't recognize you!" the older man said, eyeing Jonouchi.

"This is my first day." he replied, a little nervous.

"New recruit huh? I hope you're ready for the biggest order you'll ever get!" he exclaimed, opening his menu. "I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, he's just a little strange is all. He won't bite." The orange haired Ichigo said from behind his menu.

Jonouchi took their orders, and in a few moments delivered them to the table.

"Hey, looks good!" the father said, inspecting all of the plates.

"Dad, just shut up and eat." the little black haired girl said. After delivering their meals, Jonouchi began to walk off, and noticed one of his co-workers, Miyu, was taking the order of that raven haired girl that was with Ichigo.

_"Rukia... She wasn't there a few moments ago..."_ Jonouchi thought to himself. Oh well, he wasn't interested. He continued walking to the back of the restaurant, where he was able to breathe easier. He sat down, taking a deep breath.

He had begun to notice that since he came to this world, it sometimes becomes difficult for him to breathe. He was starting to wonder whether or not his Gigai was functioning properly. Jonouchi sighed as he stretched in his chair. He retrieved a device from his pocket, eyeing it. The device looked like a cell phone, but was used for other purposes. It notified Shinigami about Hollows that have appeared in the area. He flipped the phone open and closed, over and over again.

He wondered why they had sent him there. This place was so boring, what could Yamamoto want to investigate?

"Jono, you better be careful." Miyu told him as she walked by. "Our boss doesn't like to see her employees with their cell phones during work hours."

"Oh, thanks for the warning." he replied.

"If you need to make a call, you can use the restroom." she said, walking away.

Jonouchi sighed, placing it in his left pocket. As he did so, it violently began to beep and vibrate. He hurriedly flipped it open and noticed several blips on the screen. Seven, eight, nine... No. Thirteen! This wasn't normal. Their numbers were still rising, dramatically fast. He had never seen so many Hollows in one area. They seemed to be gathering.

Jonouchi ran to the rest room and locked the door behind him. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a what looked like a duck shaped PEZ dispenser. He pressed on the ducks head and a small sphere popped out into his mouth. He swallowed it, and he intantly seperated from his Gigai. He now stood in his Shinigami form, his Zanpakuto at his side. In the Gigai, another soul took over. A replacement.

"Go and finish up my job here. I'll be back later." he told the replacement soul as he let it out of the bathroom.

"Yes, sir." the Gigai responded, leaving the room. Jonouchi ran out of the building and immediately noticed the swarms of Hollows flying through the sky. Thousands of them.

"Damn it... This is going to be a disaster." Jonouchi said. He jumped out of the way as one of the passing Hollows attacked. "Don't think so!" he shouted, slashing its mask. The Hollow desintagrated, and Jonouchi realized that he had attracted others. He had given himself away. He was surrounded with no way out. He rushed them, slashing at their masks. He didn't miss once, these were just small fry.

After killing about 100 Hollow, he had become tired. He couldn't go on like this much longer. He ran his finger along the blade of his Zanpakuto, and a cold mist filled the air. "Bare your Fangs, O'kamitoku!" he cried, as his reiatsu surged. "Arctic Mist!" He slashed in the direction of a group of Hollows, ice overtaking them.

He turned quickly, slashing a Hollow that was attempting to sneak up on him. He fell, as something pulled on his leg. There was a tentacle from one Hollow. It had him. They all began to pounce him, and he pulled up his sword in defence. He closed his eyes. He knew this was the end.

After a moment, nothing had happened and he opened his eyes. There were no Hollows around him. The group was gone. The only remaining Hollows were the ones flying through the sky. "You ok?" he heard a familiar voice. He froze, shocked at who'se voice it was. He turned slowly, and smiled.

"This..." Jonouchi began "Is very unexpected."

V

V

V

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed my story PLEASE review. I need some kind of motivation to continue... heh... Thanks and keep checking back!


	7. Chapter 7: Menos

Disclaimer: I only own Jonouchi Uchiki and his Zanpakuto O'kamitoku. Any other Bleach related item I do not.

V

V

V

V

Chapter 7: Menos

Jonouchi slowly turned, seeing the face of his savior. There, dressed in black Shinigami robes, stood Ichigo Kurosaki. Slung over his shoulder was the largest Zanpakuto Jonouchi had ever seen. Next to him stood 2 others. A tall nerdy looking kid, and the raven haired girl, Rukia. "You look like you could use some help." Ichigo said, smirking.

"Y... Your a... Shinigami!?" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm just as surprised as you are. I never expected someone from the Soul Society to be working here." Ichigo said. "Hey, Rukia, you know this guy?" he called to her.

"Yes... I do..." she said, looking very depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"You're here for me... Aren't you?" Rukia asked Jonouchi.

"What?" he replied, kinda surprised.

"The Soul Society... They sent you here to arrest me..." she replied, a look of surprise on her face.

"No. I was sent to figure out why all of the Hollows disappear as fast as they come." he answered, giving her a puzzled look. "What could you have done to have the Soul Society after you?"

"No time for that. Look up there." the nerdy looking kid said. He had black hair, and glasses.

"The Hollow are re-grouping." Rukia said. "Ichigo, we've got to move to a safer place, there's no way we can take them all." she informed him, but it was already too late. Ichigo was already charging, full speed at the Hollows.

Jonouchi turned to follow. "Hey, Glasses." he said, pointing.

"My NAME is Uryu Ishida." he replied, very insulted and angry.

"Sorry." he replied, kind of embarassed. "You stay here and keep the girl safe. I'll go help Ichigo." Jonouchi

"But what can you do!?" he replied, obviously pissed at the fact that he wasn't needed.

"I am the 3rd Squad Captain." he replied. "I think I can handle a few puny Hollows." he laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we had to help you befor-" Ishida started, but was cut off by Rukia.

"You're a Captain!?" she gasped. Jonouchi nodded. "But... But what happened to Ichimaru!?"

"I was forced to fight him if I wanted to become the Captain of Squad 3. I did. And I killed him." he said, although it was kind of upsetting to him. Rukia looked terrified, unable to stand.

"Ishida, keep her safe." Jonouchi said, Flash Stepping to Ichigo's side.

"I'm here." Jonouchi reassured Ichigo.

"Nice to know. Just pay attention this time. I can't save your ass this time. My hands are full." he replied with a smirk.

"Aw, he just took me by surprise is all." Jonouchi smirked as well. "You haven't seen what I can do." Jonouchi laughed, vanishing.

"Where the hell did that kid run off to?" Ichigo scowled, searching the area. Just then there was a loud howl from a Hollow in the middle of the bunch and they all turned to face it. By the time they turned around it was gone, and Jonouchi stood in its place.

"Come on Ichigo, you think you can keep up?" he laughed, vanishing once again. Hollow roared one after another as Jonouchi Flash Stepped ,slashing their masks and killing them with one hit. Before Ichigo even had time to respond, the group was gone. Jonouchi had killed each one. "That technique is known as Endless Winter." Jonouchi smirked, slinging his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah... Show off." Ichigo scowled. Jonouchi quickly swung at him.

"Arctic Mist!" he shouted, sending a freezing wind his way. Ichigo moved just in time to dodge the attack.

"What the hell was that for!?" he cried. He froze, hearing a roar from behind him. A Hollow had been struck and was beginning to vaporize.

"I guess you can call us even?" he laughed.

"ICHIGO!" Ishida called. He and Rukia were running to catch up to them.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Rukia pointed. Jonouchi looked up, and was smiled.

"What... What is that thing!?" Ichigo screamed. There was a huge rip in the sky, and from that rip came the most enormous Hollow Ichigo had ever seen.

"Menos Grande." Jonouchi laughed.

"And that is?" Ishida asked, pretty confused.

"A Menos Grande." Rukia started. "They're composed of thousands of Hollows, piling on top one another, crushing together to form THAT thing." she gave a disgusted look its way. "One of the most powerful Hollows... We're done for..." She looked quite pale.

"...You're kidding, right?" Jonouchi laughed. "That's only a Gillian class Menos. They're the slowest and dumbest of them all..." he pointed. This things no different from all those other small fry... Well, except for the fact that their Cero pretty devastating. And they're pretty tall too..." Jonouchi said, measuring between his thumb and pointer fingers.

"Pretty Tall!? IT'S HUGE!" Ichigo screamed, pointing at it.  
It turned and looked to them. It opened it's mouth, a dark light beginning to glow.

"The thing about our little Gillian friend here is that all Gillian look the same." Jonouchi laughed.

"Ichigo, it's going to fire a Cero!" Rukia screamed. "This isn't good!"

"Calm down. I told you, these things are WEAK!" he laughed.

"Quit playin around, damn it!" he said, grabbing the collar of Jonouchi's black Shinigami robes. Jonouchi just smacked Ichigo's hand away.

_"He really isn't lying..." _Rukia thought to herself. _"He's totally calm. He might actually know what he's doing."_

The Gillian opened wide, and fired the Cero in their direction. Jonouchi readied his Zanpakuto and pointed towards the Cero.

"Don't just stand there you ass!" Ichigo shouted, jumping in the way. The Cero hit his Zanpakuto and he was pushed to his knees. He fought with the blast, Jonouchi stood there, dumbfounded.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, trying to run to his side, but Ishida held her back. Ichigo grunted as he struggled with the Cero. Jonouchi suddenly became full of fear. It was extremely difficult for him to move again, and his breathing was worse then ever. The kids reiatsu was surging. He had just realized that Ichigo was the problem for these experiences. His Spirit Pressure was so high that it was scary. Jonouchi regained his composure,adjusting his reiatsu to Ichigo's level, and joined forces with Ichigo's Zanpakuto. With one wave of his Zanpakuto, Jonouchi was able to re-direct the Cero back at the Gillian. The re-directed Cero hit the Gillian right in the middle of it's mask. It looked stunned, and began to back off. As it backed behind the rip in the sky, it began to slowly close.

"Well, isn't that nice." Ishida said, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Ichigo! Are you ok!?" Rukia called as Jonouchi caught him by the collar of his shirt as he fell face forward.

"He's fine..." Jonouchi laughed as he held him up. Ichigo just hung there by his collar, snoring away. Jonouchi tossed him to Rukia and smiled. "Sorry for leaving so soon, guys, but I have a report to make." Jonouchi smiled, sheathing his Zanpakuto after the sky cleared.

"I should just come with you now." Rukia said, getting to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Jonouchi asked.

"I've been here way too long. I haven't returned to the Soul Society in months..." she said lowering her head. "I came here for the same reason you did. And In the midst of battle I met Ichigo, who'se love for his friends and family had me give up my Shinigami powers to him." Jonouchi froze.

"You're a Shinigami...?" he asked.

"Yes. 13th Squad, Rukia Kuchiki." she replied.

"I knew I recognized you. You're friends with Kalinda Yochi, correct?"

"Yes." she replied. "Now, Ishida, take Ichigo home. And do not follow me." she said. Jonouchi threw Ichigo to her, and she fell backward with him on top of her.

"What do you mean?" he said, smirking. "Nothing happened here. I don't know any of you. I'm just a Shinigami who was sent to find why the Hollows disappear as fast as they get here. And it looks like I didn't find it." he turned his back to the group. Jonouchi thrust out his Zanpakuto and turned it like a key. A gate appeared and he began to walk forward through it. "Shinigami my ass." he laughed, walking through the gate to Soul Society. As Jonouchi left, Rukia's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you..." she sobbed into Ichigo's shoulder, as the last remains of the gate finally vanished.

V

V

V

V

Chapter 7 done! If you liked it please review. If you do I'll have new chapters sooner! Thanks to whoever reads, and double thanks to those who review!


	8. Chapter 8: A Day Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. In this chapter, I own Jonouchi Uchiki and Kalinda Yochi. That is all.

Hope you all enjoy!

V

V

V

**Chapter 8: A Day Out**

Jonouchi yawned as he walked into his kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He wasn't too hungry, a small sandwhich was fine with him. He reviewed the events from the day before in his head, smiling. There was no way he would turn Rukia over to the Soul Society.

He sat down at his table, nibbling the crust of the sandwhich. A knock soon came at his door, and he called for them to enter.

"I heard you were back already." a voice said. The door opened, and in walked the 3rd Squad Vice - Captain, Kaze Akurei. "I've brought somebody with me." he said as he was followed in by a dark haired girl. She was just as tall as Jonouchi, about 5 '5'', maybe a bit taller. Her hazel eyes blended well with her shoulder length, dark brown hair, and instead of the traditional Shinigami Robes, she wore a basic black kimono. "This is our newest Squad member, straight from the academy." Kaze Akurei said, pausing for a moment afterwards. He suddenly threw his hand up, and a gust of wind hit the girl from behind, blowing her closer to them. She gasped, but got the hint that she should introduce herself.

"My name is Koukeisha Karasu." she smiled.

"She passed the graduation exam with ease." Kaze Akurei mentioned. "We really need to consider which seat she should be placed in."

"How good is she? Would a higher rank be a better choice?" Jonouchi asked.

"She's pretty talented. She knows almost all 99 Destructive Arts. She's a master at using Flash Step, but her offensive abilities aren't too great." he said, eyeing her.

She glared at him. "My offense is just fine." she growled.

"Well, she sounds quite interesting." Jonouchi smiled. "Is the 3rd seat open?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kaze Akurei snapped. "Yamamoto wouldn't allow you to place her in such a high rank to start with. I'd suggest a 5th seat position." he said.

Jonouchi laughed. _"That's just as high!" _he thought to himself. "That sound ok to you?" Jonouchi turned and asked Koukeisha.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "That would be great!"

"Well, you're really talented, we'll give you that." Jonouchi said.

"Thank you, Captain!" she said, bowing.

"Mmmhmmm. Don't mention it." he told her, smiling. "You are dismissed, 5th seat Koukeisha - san.

"Thanks again, Campbells - san!" she called. "Mmm mmm good!" she laughed Flashing out of the room. Kaze Akurei laughed.

"What did she call me?" Jonouchi asked, embarassed.

"Nevermind." Kaze Akurei replied. "Now, why ARE you back after just one day?" he asked. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room grew heavy.

"I couldn't handle it. My Gigai was malfunctioning, so I came back. I reported to Yamamoto about it and he suggested sending someone from my Squad in place of me." Jonouchi laughed nervously. "Still haven't picked yet... Maybe that can be Koukeisha's first mission?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Stop with the damn jokes." he said, glaring. "Tell me what REALLY happened. Jonouchi just sighed.

"I guess there's no use hiding it." he said. "But PROMISE me. you WILL keep this a secret. Between you and I. That is all." Jonouchi glared at Kaze Akurei.

"Does Yamamoto know?" he asked Jonouchi.

"Yes. Well, most of it. I left out a few minor details."

"Then I'll keep it to myself. Just as long as Yamamoto knows."

Jonouchi explained the situation that took place in Karakura Town the day before. How th Hollows swarmed the streets, about the Gillian. And how a Shinigami Substitute was able to hold off a Cero. He told him about Rukia, the Shinigami who lost her powers to the same Shinigami Substitute, who risked his life to save his friends and family.

Kaze Akurei was quite shocked, but agreed not to turn over Rukia or Ichigo. "It's insane..." he said, nervously. "Somethings going on." he stood up, stretching. "If my prediction is correct, it won't be long before they find your friends."

"That's been worrying me." Jonouchi replied.

"Well, I'll try to think of something. In the mean time, I better get back to work." Kaze Akurei said, walking to the doorway. "Later." he said, Flashing away.

Jonouchi stretched. He knew he could trust his Vice - Captain. _"He might have a bad attitude..."_ Jonouchi thought. _"...but he's a good kid." _He walked over and shut the door. He turned to walk away, and the door swung back open, hitting him hard and knocking him over.

"Oh my..." came a surprised voice. Jonouchi looked up to see Kalinda Yochi standing in the doorway.

"Um..." he hesitated. "Hi..." She helped him up, glaring at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What are you doing back alread?" she asked angrily. "You said you'd be gone for a week. One day later, I come to clean up for you. And here you are." she said, poking him in the forehead.

"Are you mad?" he asked her. She sighed and smiled.

"No. It just would've been nice to know you were back."

"My Gigai was screwed up." he said, making up an excuse. He didn't want to make her worry over the Gillian incident.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just glad you're back." she said.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke up. "So who was that girl who left a little bit ago?"

"Oh. Kaze Akurei brought her here. She's the newest addition to the 3rd Squad."

"I'm sure..." she smirked.

"It's true!" Jonouchi defended. "Kaze and I decided to give her a 5th Seat. She passed the Academy Graduation exam with a breeze."

"Ok, ok. I believe you." she laughed. "So, did you have a good time?" she asked him.

"Not really. It was kinda boring. I missed being here." he replied.

"Aw, you just missed me and you know it!" she said, meaning it only as a joke.

"Yeah, I know." he smiled, causing her to blush.

"So, why ARE you back so soon." she asked, changing the subject.

"I already told you." he said. "My Gigai was malfunctioning so I sent in a replacement." he paused for a moment an smirked. "Like you didn't miss me too." he laughed.

"You were gone less than a day..." she scoffed. "Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Well..." Jonouchi smiled, suddenly being hit with an idea. "I guess a movie is out of the question?" she blushed, looking quite startled.

"Wha... What about your work?" she asked.

"I don't have anything to do on saturday." he said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." she said. "Fine. Saturday."

"Meet me at the Senkaimon at 7:00P.M. Saturday night." he said. She turned to leave and pointed to Jonouchi.

"Do NOT be late..." she said firmly. She smiled and leaned toward him, kissing him on the cheek. She snickered at his startled look, and Flash Stepped away.

The next few days went really slow, but eventually they passed. Jonouchi smiled. He didn't see Kalinda around the Senkaimon, so he knew he was early. Just as he planned. He waited a few moments, and nearly had a heart attack when somebody grabbed his shoulders and screamed. He quickly turned, and there stood Kalinda, smirking.

"Where have you been?"she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What!?" Jonouchi exclaimed. "I was waiting for you!"

"Well, I've been here." she said, linking arms with him. "Shall we go?" she asked. Both walked through the gate and before long, they were in the familiar town of Karakura. At least, to Jonouchi it was. They walked down the street, people staring at Kalinda's odd lavender colored hair.

"Here we are." Jonouchi said, leading her into the building.

"What are we going to see?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he replied. "A movie..." Kalinda stared puzzled at his blank expression and laughed.

"WHICH movie?" she asked him again, pointing to the theaters schedual.

"There's more than one?" he asked. She laughed some more and sighed.

"I forgot. There were no movie theaters when you were still living." she paused, thinking of how to describe it. "Well, new movies come out all the time. People come to the theater and buy tickets to see the movies." she started. "There are hundreds of movies, and several different types. Sorry, I forgot you haven't died just recently."

"Yeah... I miss the old air." he sighed.

"That one." she said, pointing. "We'll go see that." she pulled him along, Flash Stepping past the ticket booth, into the correct theater.

Both took a seat and the movie started. The spooky background music sent chills down Kalinda's spine. She sat and waited, hoping that the feeling would pass. The movie started with a brutal murder scene, she was beginning to feel sick. She had a deathgrip on Jonouchi's arm.

"You ok?" he asked her, worried. She slowly nodded as something popped out in the movie. She felt her heart jump, but stayed silent. She would NOT let him see that she was scared.

The movie eventually ended, and they left the theater. She had forgotten how much horror movies scared her. "Never again..." she panted, heart beating rapidly. "I HATE horror movies."

"That scared you?" Jonouchi asked. "Come on! I mean, we fight Hollows everyday. That was nothing." he laughed.  
"Shut up!" she blushed, punching him in the back of the head.

"Ow... That hurt..." he said.

"Good!"

They walked around a bit more, trying to decide what to do. Jonouchi thought for a bit, and recalled working at that restaurant.

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"That actually sounds really good right about now." she smiled, clinging to his arm.

"There's a pretty good place nearby." he said.

"And HOW do you plan on paying for this?" she asked him.

"Good question..." he laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I could cook for you this time?" She paused and smirked.

"You, cook?" she snickered.

"I can cook..." he frowned, taking offence to the comment. "What do you think I do for my meals, huh? he asked her.

"Before I started cooking for you, I thought you ate all your meals out." she smiled. "Either that, or you'd steal your meals."

"I am not a theif!" he scowled, feeling hurt.

"Well, ok then. I'll let you cook for me today." she smirked.

Both returned to Soul Society through the Senkaimon, and returned to his house. "Make yourself at home." he smiled, letting her in. "I'm going to get started with dinner. What would you like?" he asked her, looking in the refrigerator

"Hmmm..." she thought outloud. "I'm really not sure. Do you have a menu?" she smirked.

"No..." he said, confused.

"Surprise me..." she said, stretching out on a nearby sofa.

She laid there for a bit, wondering what it was that he was making. After a few minutes, she began to doze off. She listened to the sizzling sound of the frying pan. Her eyes grew heavy, and soon she was off to sleep.

She heard the roar of the ocean waves. The air smelled salty, she could distinctfully taste it. She relaxed as she laid out on the sand, looking to the cloudless sky. The sun felt warm on her skin. There was nobody around. It was so calm, but she wasn't happy. She felt lonely. Like at any moment, she would just break down and cry. She wanted to cry. This emptiness scared her.

She got to her feet and looked to the sun. There was something strange about it, something oddly familiar. There was a loud screeching noise, and in a few moments, a stream of fire was shot down from the sun. She paniced and ran as the wave of fire approached her. She struggled, but didn't stop. She couldn't stop. If she did, it would be the end.

She continued across the beach, stumbling over the sand dunes. Looking back, she could see that the flames were drawing near. She hurried, trying to leave what seemed like an endless beach. As she hopped another sand dune, something caught her foot and she slid, landing on her stomach.

She gasped as she fell, looking around for the cause of her fall. There was a small object protruding from the sand, shining a brilliant red. She tugged the object from the sand, surprised by what the object was. It was her Zanpakuto. The moment she drew the sword from the sand, she was hit by the stream of fire from the sky.

The flames hit her body and bounced around her, reforming directly in front of her. She stared in amazement as the flames re-assembled, a loud screech again blaring across the beach.

The flames took the form of a giant bird. It stared at her, a sorrowful cry escaping its opened beak. Kalinda began to reach for it, trying to feel the warmth of its flames. But she felt nothing. It was strangely cold.

The bird roared angrily, and the fire began to flare out. There was a sudden change in temperature, the wave of heat throwing her backwards and she landed on her back. She sat up, clutching her shoulder. She had sat up just in time to see the bird charge her. She was engulfed in the flames, severe pain overtaking her body. She gasped hearing another screech before she blacked out.

She shot up from the sofa, a loud gasp escaping her lips.

"Bad dream?" came a voice. She looked to her left, noticing Jonouchi sitting next to her, arm around her waist.

She blushed, wiping away a few tears that had gathered in her eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"About fifteen minutes is all." he replied.

"That's it?" She had thought it was much longer. He nodded.

"Dinner should be ready any minute now."

"Great..." she sighed. "I'm starving."

Jonouchi and Kalinda both sat down for dinner. She eyed the meal in front of her, actually quite surprised.

"You made this?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes... I did..." he replied, noticing the teasing smirk she gave him. He watched as she took a bite and smiled. "I hope you don't mind seafood." he said, also beginning to eat.

Both he and Kalinda finished supper, and Jonouchi collected the dishes. "So, how was it?" he asked, drying his hands off.

"Excellent." she replied, smiling. She got up and sat down on the sofa, watching him.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing..." she said. "Don't worry about the dishes right now. Take a break." she said, motioning for him to take a seat. Jonouchi walked over and sat down.

"So, did you have a good time today?" he asked her.

"Of course I did." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm tired..." she yawned, cuddling close to him. Jonouchi blushed, as she pulled herself up to him so they were face to face. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and she smiled. "I love you... Jou - kun..." she said, smiling. Before he could reply, both of them drifted off into a deep sleep.

V

V

V

V

Chapter 8, done. Hope you all liked it, and sorry it took so long. I'm going to get to work on chapter 9 ASAP, it should only be a couple weeks. From here on, the plot starts to unfold, so keep checkin back! Thanks! and remeber to review! haha.


	9. Chapter 9: Farewell

Chapter 9: Farewell

Jonouchi yawned and sat up on the sofa. The light shone brightly through the window, illuminating the room. There was the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen, which reminded him of the events from the night before.

He stood and walked towards the kitchen. "Good morning." came Kalinda's voice. Jonouchi walked in and smiled.

"Good morning." he said, sitting down at the table. He looked up to the clock, it was only 6:30A.M. He watched Kalinda as she moved around the kitchen, fixing them both breakfast.

"I had a really good time yesterday." she said, bringing the dishes to the table.

"So did I." Jonouchi responded, getting to his feet. "Take it easy." he laughed, walking to the stove. "You shouldn't have to do all this." She sat down, and Jonouchi served the food.

They both ate, talking over the events from the night before. After they finished eating, Jonouchi carried the dishes to the sink, and cleaned off the table. He walked back to where Kalinda was sitting. She stood and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. She blushed as he leaned in, kissing her.

They both stuck there for a moment, as if frozen in time. They both jumped when they heard a knock coming from the doorway.

There was a large shadow cast in the room as Captain Zaraki entered the room, followed by the 5th Squad Captain, Aizen Sousuke. "Sorry for intruding." Aizen smiled. Zaraki just smirked.

"Well, would ya look at these two love birds." he laughed. "I knew it wouldnt be long."

Both Kalinda and Jonouchi blushed extremely, and Aizen spoke up. "Now, Zaraki, you shouldn't pick on them. It's none of our business, is it?"

"No, I suppose not..." he smirked.

"If it isn't too much to ask, may we speak with the 3rd Squad Captain privately?" Aizen asked, turning to Kalinda.

"Oh, of course. I need to get to work anyway. Captain Ukitake will be starting his Squad meeting soon." she frowned. "Bye." she said to Jonouchi as she Flash Stepped away.

Jonouchi motioned for Zaraki and Aizen to take a seat. They sat down, waiting for Jonouchi. "Would either of you like anything to drink?" he asked them.

"Nothing for me, no thank you. We won't be long." Aizen said.

"Just some water for me." Zaraki said, still smirking.

"So, what brings you here?" Jonouchi asked, serving Zaraki a glass of water.

"We wanted to hear about what happened in Karakura Town." Aizen started.

"Yamamoto told us about the swarms of Hollow, and the Menos." Zaraki said. "Seems like you got the job done quickly. Just like a Captain should." he laughed.

"What Yamamoto wants to know..." Aizen paused. "... is if you know anything about WHY a Menos appeared in that small town.

Jonouchi's heart sank. Of course he knew, but he wasn't going to tell. If he did, they would execute both Ichigo and Rukia. "No, I couldn't figure that out before my Gigai started to malfunction." he sighed.

"If you want, I can send someone from my Squad?" Aizen asked, but Jonouchi Quickly defended.

"No, don't worry about it!" he laughed. "I plan to send my Vice - Captain in a couple days. He's just been way too busy."

"Guys I gotta get moving." Zaraki said, getting to his feet. "You know how to get here now. right Aizen?" Jonouchi frowned. To him, it looked like Aizen just wanted to question him, and that this had nothing to do with Captain Yamamoto.

"Yes, you were a great help." he replied.

"See ya, Jou." Zaraki said as he walked out of the door. A few moments of silence passed and Aizen spoke up.

"What about your new 5th Seat girl?" he asked. "Why not send her? She hasn't been too busy."

"Ummm..." Jonouchi hesitated. "I'm not quite sure that it's a good idea. I mean, if another Menos was to appear, I'm not sure she could handle herself."

"She should be quite capable." he said. "I mean, for you to place someone straight from the academy into the 5th Seat, they must be good." There was a slight mocking tone to his statement, and Jonouchi was getting irritated.

"She's very good, but I couldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to her."

"I see. You put your subordinate's life before your own." Aizen said, standing up. "I think Ichimaru would be proud." he smiled, again the sarcastic tone was apparent. "Thank you for sharing your experience in Karakura Town with me. I appreciate it. I was unsure at first about what really went on there." He walked to the door and paused. "Oh, yes." he said, turning his head to face Jonouchi. "Anna says hello. Have a good day." he smiled, walking away.

Jonouchi san on his sofa, thinking of the things that Aizen had said. He definately didn't appreciate his remarks. He knew one thing for sure. Aizen was suspicious. He knew what went on in Karakura Town. To have Zaraki show him the way to Jonouchi's house this early. He could have easily waited until after the Captain's meeting.

Jonouchi threw on his Captain's Robes and raced out of the house. He had to send Kaze Akurei to Karakura Town as soon as possible. Only he knew what truely went on there that day. He would not turn in Rukia or Ichigo. But if Aizen got to them first, he'd have them killed. Not only that, Yamamoto would know Jonouchi lied.

He came to a large field, the 3rd Squad Training Grounds. There were several Shinigami laying on the ground, and several others running towards one of their own. Before they could reach the lone Shinigami, a large wind blew, throwing them aside. Jonouchi continued toward the Shinigami, although the wind slowed him down greatly.

"Hey!" he called. "Kaze! It's urgent!" Kaze Akurei withdrew his Zanpakuto and began walking towards Jonouchi. As he withdrew the sword, the winds died.

"I'm in the middle of training right now. Come back later." he said, with an irritated tone.

"It's important." Jonouchi said. "You have a new mission starting immediately." he said, scooping him up over his shoulders. "It's private, come on." he said.

"What the hell!? Put me down I can walk fine on my own!"

"And risk you ditching me. Yeah, right."

"You're getting to know me too well. It's starting to scare me." Kaze Akurei said, pushing off Jonouchi's back and landing on the ground. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Remember the place I told you about? Karakura Town? It's the place where-"

"Yeah, now get to the point." he replied impatiently.

"Right... Well, I need you to go there for a week. Captain Aizen knows something. I don't know how he found out, but he does. I need you to vouch for me. That everything is fine."

"Ok, I got it." he smirked. "When do I-"

"If Aizen finds out about Ichigo or Rukia, everything I worked for will be done for!"

"OKAY!" Kaze Akurei shouted. "I said I got it! When do you want me to go!?" he asked, obviously pissed off.

"Immediately." Jonouchi responded, patting him on the back. "I knew I could count on you."

Kaze Akurei just pointed at Jonouchi and glared. "Don't EVER do that again..." he growled.

"Jou..." there came a voice from the path to their left. Both turned and stared. "What happened in Karakura town?" It was Kalinda. She was standing there, surprised and hurt. "What about Rukia?" she asked.

"Wait... What?" Jonouchi asked.

"DON'T play stupid with me." she glared at him. "Rukia. Where is she!? She has been missing for 3 months now! You know where she is!?" Kalinda asked, anger exploding.

"Calm down." Jonouchi said, trying to comfort her. "She's fine."

"You lied to me! You said nothing happened there!" she shouted. "What really happened there!?"

Jonouchi sighed and gave her the whole story. It was no use hiding it anymore.

"I can't believe you lied to me about it." she glared. "Why!?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah right! You were just protecting the dumbass Shinigami Substitute and Rukia! You didn't care about whether I'd worry or not! You wanted to keep them safe!"

"No! I-"

"Do you think you can't trust me!? Do you think I would have went and told it all to Yamamoto!?"

"No. Of course not..." Jonouchi started. "Please, right now I need to deal with Aizen. He's planning something, and I have to stop him. If I don't Rukia and Ichigo could die!"

"Aizen? What do you mean Aizen!? He's one of our most trustworthy Captains! It's you i think needs to be dealt with before you do anymore harm to yourself and anyone else in your path!"

"But he-"

"Aizen is caring, and wants what's best for us all!"

"Please, I have no time!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Come on, Jono." Kaze Akurei said. "We have to get to the Senkaimon. We've wasted too much time as it is."

"I'm sorry..." Jonouchi apologized giving her a sorry last glance before they ran off towards the gate. She quickly pursued him, trying not to be caught. She wasn't going to just let him walk away.

The gate came into view, but there was quite a large crowd around it. "Shit, at this rate we'll never get through." Jonouchi said, looking around.

"Get serious." Kaze Akurei said, punching the air. As he did so, a strong wind blew between the other shinigami, pushing them aside. As soon as they could see the entrance of the gate, Jonouchi knew why there was such a large crowd. 6th Squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walked from the gate, his Vice - Captain Renji Abarai walking close behind. That wasn't what startled him. What got him was who was following them. Not far behind, walked a short, black haired girl. Jonouchi instantly recognized her. It was Rukia.

Kaze Akurei ran behind Jonouchi and paused. "What's wrong?" he asked. He saw Jonouchi's eyes were fixed on the black haired girl. "That's... Her..?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah. That's her." Jonouchi said, anger rising. He turned to leave, he was going after Aizen. The only way they'd have caught her by now is if Aizen tipped them off this morning. He began walking, when he felt something wrap around his neck and drag him to the ground.

"Hey, Jou - kun." a voice said. He looked up and saw Anna's familiar face. "Long time no see."

"Oh, hey." he said, anger showing in his voice.

"You don't sound too happy. Is something wrong?" she asked him, quite confused.

"No, nothing's wrong." he sighed. He couldn't let his anger get to him.

"How come you never came to visit me?" she asked, pouting.

"I don't even know where you live." Jonouchi replied. He was quickly getting annoyed.

"Well..." she said, scribbling on a notecard. "Here. Now you can't say I didn't tell you!" She placed it in his pocket, and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now." he said. "I really got to get moving."

"What's the rush? Got somewhere you need to be?"

"Yeah, actually." Jonouchi replied, walking away. He tried to move quickly, he didn't want to be stopped again. He felt someone grab ahold of his shoulder.

"Who was that?" another voice came. Jonouchi turned around and again, there stood Kalinda. She was much angrier than before, and it showed.

"Huh?" was all he could say. He was too shocked to see Kalinda had followed him.

"What do you mean 'huh'? That girl you were just talking to! That's who!" she shouted.

"Oh, that's Anna. An acquaintence from Squad 5." he replied.

"You're such a liar." Kalinda growled. " She must mean a lot more to you than that the way you both hang all over each other."

"I barely know her!" he defended. "I-."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" she screamed,storming past him.

"Kalinda! Wait, I-" he said, grabbing her shoulder, but she quickly pulled away.

"Forget everything I said last night." she frowned. "Good bye." She ran, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jonouchi stood there, speechless. He didn't know how to react. Anna caught up with him, frowning. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Go away..." he growled. "Keep the hell away from me." She just stared blankly as he walked away.

"I'd advise you to do as you were told and stay away." Kaze Akurei said, leaving.

Jonouchi walked into his house and sat on the sofa. Thoughts of Kalinda raced through his mind, thoughts that he was never going to see her again. _"She can't be gone..." _he said to himself. _"She just can't be..."_ he began to break down, tears falling to the ground. "No!" he shouted, slamming his hands on his knees. A knock came at the door, waking him from his trance.

"Hey, Jou, it's me." It was the voice of Zaraki.

"Come in." Jonouchi replied, calming himself. Both Captain Zaraki and 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Yamamoto has called for an emergency meeting." Hitsugaya stated. "He wants to ask a few questions." Jonouchi got to his feet.

"Very well." he replied, following the two Captains.

They came to the Captain's meeting room and already everyone was there.

"I won't keep you long."Yamamoto spoke "I'm already certain I know why 3rd Squad Captain Jonouchi Uchiki didn't tell us about Rukia or the one who stole her powers. But I want to hear it from him." He stared directly into Jonouchi's eyes. "Why didn'y you tell us?"

Jonouchi was hesitant before he replied. "I knew you would have them captured, and I do not believe they had done anything wrong."

"She gave her powers to a human!" the 12th Squad Captain scoffed. "That isn't wrong!?"

"Mayuri, I will be asking the questions." Yamamoto said. "Speak when I am done. Continue, Jonouchi."

"She had lent her powers to him to save that soul and his family. They would have returned to her in time. And Ichigo was doing her job, slaying the hollows.

"Ichigo?" Squad 2 Captain Soifon asked.

"The orange haired Shinigami.substitute." Squad 6 Captain Byakuya replied. "The one Rukia had given her powers to."

"You should have killed the boy on the spot." 9th Squad Captain Kaname Tosen frowned.

"You need not worry." Byakuya spoke up. "He wasn't anything to worry about. I finished him with only two attacks. He didn't see a thing."

Jonouchi's heart sank when he heard this. Ichigo was dead? He didn't believe it. He promised he wouldn't let it happen.

"Jonouchi Uchiki." Yamamoto said loudly. "You indeed have a kind heart. Soul Society needs you. But you must tell us these things. I will not hold it against you that you tried to protect Rukia. But the court has decided. She will be executed three months from today." he said, his voice lowering. Jonouchi just nodded.

"Very well..." he said. "I apologize for causing so much trouble over this."

"No trouble at all." Yamamoto smiled. "As I said before, we all need you. We need people like you to improve Soul Society, but you must keep working at it. You may return home." he said. "All of you are dismissed."

Jonouchi waited for everyone else to leave before departing. As Aizen passed, he smiled and looked Jonouchi in the eyes. "Keep up the good work, 3rd Squad Captain." he said, and continued walking. Jonouchi felt his anger rising. He turned to leave, but was stopped by the 13th Squad Captain outside of the meeting room.

"Thank you for defending Rukia." he said. "I agree with you. She was just doing her job. But, unfortunately, we can't argue it after the court has already decided." he frowned, coughing repeatedly.

"I just wish I could have helped her." Jonouchi sighed.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing we can do." he managed a small smile. "I'm gonna go now. Take care." he waved, walking away with Squad 8 Captain Kyoraku Shunsui.

Jonouchi realized that it was already beginning to get dark. He hurried back to his house and entered. Again, the thoughts of Kalinda began to race through his mind. He refused to believe that she was really gone. He stood up and placed his hands into his pockets. He paced a bit, but stopped when he felt something odd. He pulled his hand from his pocket, holding a small note card. It was the card on which Anna had written her address. He sighed and walked to his door. He knew he should at least apologize to her. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet he still snapped at her. Worse, he told her keep away from him for good. She was likely to not even forgive him. He stared at the address, and headed for the 5th Squad dorms.

He arrived about an hour later, checking the addresses to be sure that they matched. He knocked on the door and it opened. There stood Anna, smiling.

"I knew you'd come." she said.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier." he told her, frowning. She turned and walked to her table, setting down a glass.

"Don't worry." she smiled. "Come in. I was just getting ready to have a drink." she said, pouring him a cup of tea. He entered and took a seat. He picked up the cup and sipped the warm tea.

"I really did miss you..." she said, drinking hers.

"I didn't know how to find you." he replied. Truthfully, he hadn't even thought about her since the night they met.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend... Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry. You didn't know. Anyway, she's gone now. It's probably for the best." Jonouchi replied, not wanting to believe it. There was a moment of silence, and Anna walked over to the window, gazing up to the sky.

"It's a really nice night tonight. You can even see the moon." she smiled. Jonouchi wasn't paying attention. He was busy observing the interior of her house. It was pretty much one room. She noticed, and spoke up. "It's small, but nice. I mean, I practically have my kitchen in my bedroom." she laughed.

"It's a nice place." Jonouchi said. As he spoke, he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"I missed you." she said. She kissed the back of his neck. This really surprised him. He turned to face her, and she caught him on the lips. He quickly pushed away, breaking the kiss.

"Stop." he said. "I barely know you."

"Well, we should get to know each other better then." she smiled sweetly.

"STOP." he said, sounding as serious as he could.

"Sorry..." was all she said. The room grew quiet, but Jonouchi broke the silence when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He winced and swatted at his shoulder. A spider hit the ground and hurried away. He watched as the large spider scurried away.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was just a spider. No big deal." he said, rubbing the spot where it bit him.

He looked out the window, to the moon. It was very bright in the starry sky. Anna walked over to the window and sighed, also staring at the sky. Jonouchi's mind was beginning to wander as he watched her. She seemed to have a pretty great personality, and was good looking, better than average. Of course, Kalinda hated him now, so he had nothing to lose_. "No." _he told himself. _"I barely know her." _

A good amount of time passed, he continued to watch her. Now and then, she'd catch him staring, and smile. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning against the window.

"Nothing." Jonouchi blushed. He sighed, looking around the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew Kalinda was gone, and he obviously had a chance with Anna. Eventually, instinct took over.

"The moon looks like a big blue flower." she said, smiling. "It's beautiful." Jonouchi walked to the window, getting a better look. The moon had gotten brighter, now that it was later in the evening. Jonouchi placed his hands on Anna's shoulders, and she pressed her back against his chest, holding herself close to him. She turned her head to him and was surprised when her lips met with his. "Jou-kun." she gasped, returning the kiss. "I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said before." he smiled, embracing her. "I just wasn't thinking straight." He kissed her again, more passionately than before. She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I knew you'd reconsider." she smirked.

"I did." he said. "Does that make you happy?" he smiled, pulling her close.

"Yes." she said, kissing him. "Very." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him away. She smirked, and began backing up slowly. She sat on the edge of her bed, and swung her legs up. She laid there, staring at him, waiting for him to follow her lead. And he did.

It was early in the morning before Jonouchi left Anna's house. It had to at least be 2 or 3 in the morning. He thought about the events that just took place, and for the first time in the last couple days, he felt really good about himself. He knew he didn't need Kalinda.

"What brings you out to the 5th Squad dorms?" came a voice. Jonouchi turned around, and saw Aizen Sousuke, the 5th Squad Captain.

"I just came to visit a friend." Jonouchi replied.

"At 3:00 in the morning?" Aizen asked. Jonouchi just frowned, but he kept his cool.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Anna's a good girl, but she can have a nasty temper." Aizen smiled. "We've all learned that the hard way." he laughed. Jonouchi forced a smile. "I take it you two are seeing each other?"

"Yeah, so what if we are?" Jonouchi asked.

"No reason. I just thought you were with that 13th Squad girl. Her name was Kalinda, am I right?" Aizen smiled. Jonouchi's anger began to rise.

"Not anymore." he said.

"Just be careful." Aizen smiled. "I mean, you got Ichigo killed. We don't want anymore of that."

"You bastard!" Jonouchi shouted. "I don't know what the hell you want with me, but I'm fed up! It's time you pay for all the trouble you've caused me!" Jonouchi had exploded. All of his rage was suddenly let out. He whipped out his Zanpakuto, shouting. "Bare Your Fangs, O'kamitoku!" Aizen just smiled. Nothing had happened.

"How do you expect to fight me..." he started. "...if your own Zanpakuto has even left you? Fear rushed through Jonouchi's blood. It was true. He hadn't noticed it until now, but O'kamitoku wasn't there. He hesitated, but quickly recovered.

"Then I guess I'll fight you on my own!" he shouted, charging Aizen. There was a crown gathering around. All 5th Squad members. Jonouchi attempted to cut Aizen, but failed. His legs and arms had given out, there was a certain heavyness to them. He looked up, and saw the 9th Squads Captain standing on a nearby structure. "Binding Art #9: Invocation of the Tracking Birds..." he said.

"Darn it!" Jonouchi shouted. "A Binding Art! Two on One, that's no fair!"

"I won't allow you to disturb the peace of the Seireitei. Get out." Tosen said.

"I'll get you!" Jonouchi shouted back. "Just wait!"

"Hey, Jou." Jonouchi couldn't look back, but instantly recognized the voice. It was Zaraki. "Jou, come on. You can't fight Aizen OR Kaname."

"You think I couldn't take them!?" Jonouchi growled.

"It's not that. But what would Yamamoto say?" Zaraki said, making Jonouchi finally come to his senses.

"Fine..." he said. Zaraki picked him up and began to walk away.

"Sorry for the trouble." Zaraki said. Jonouchi pounded on his back, screaming.

"I can walk fine on my own!" he shouted, but it didn't even phase Zaraki. Before long, Jonouchi was home, and fast asleep and everything was once again peaceful. But it didn't last long.

It was about 10:00 that morning. Jonouchi was still fast asleep in bed. He heard a faint shouting and knocking in the distance, but chose to ignore it. He was so tired. After a few minutes, the noise grew louder, it was coming from outside his window. Someone was calling his name, he could faintly hear it. He sat up, still half asleep, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Again, the knocking came.

"Captain!" he heard someone shout. "Captain, wake up! It's an emergency!" Jonouchi bolted out of bed and looked out the window. It was Kaze Akurei, floating there, a look of terror on his face. Jonouchi raced to the door, and opened it. His Vice - Captain seemed to be out of breath."Come quick." he panted. "Don't ask, just follow me." he said, flash stepping away. Jonouchi hurried after him, barely keeping up.

"Slow down!" he called to him.

"HURRY!" he shouted back. He was headed towards the East Wall of the Seireitei, and soon, there was a small group of Shinigami gathered. They were the rest of the Vice - Captains. They all had a look of extreme terror on their faces. Jonouchi was puzzled, but quickly learned why. He noticed a large puddle of blood on the ground in front of the group. There was a trail of blood leading across the path and up the wall. Jonouchi followed it with his eyes, and froze. All time seemed to stop. Above them was a man, impaled and stuck to a wall through his chest by his own Zanpakuto. The Captain's robes that he wore flapped helplessly in the wind, tattered and torn. He wore a vacant expression on his face, eyes narrowly open.

It was Aizen Sousuke, 5th Squad Captain.

V

V

V

V

Sorry it took so long guys. I thought it would have been a lot sooner, but I had a lot of corrections to make, and with Prom being tomorrow, I had hardly any time to write. I'd like to say the next chapter will be out in a couple weeks or so, but I can't promise anything. Sorry guys, just keep checking, and remember to review.

I've also decided to throw in a small bonus. I got bored in school, and decided to draw a 2 page preview of upcoming chapters, manga style. I'm not saying it's good, cause it's not. Just thought I'd try to keep you interested. If you're familiar with then just search for "Takerukun" and the preview is called "Soul Society Chronicles: Jonouchi vs. Kaze Akurei". Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: Punishment of Soul Society

Hey, sorry everyone. I know it's been awhile, but it's finally done. I've had it done for awhile now, but it was stuck on my other computer... I had no idea the floppy disc or CD R ports didn't work. Haha... Well, without any further stalling, here's chapter 10!

V

V

V

V

Chapter 10 : Punishment of Soul Society

Jonouchi looked at the impaled body, fear racing through him. All of the Vice-Captains wore the same fear stricken expression. He heard a small cry and glanced over his shoulder. It was the 5th Squad Vice-Captain, Hinamori Momo. She had taken all of it in, and finally realized what happened.

"Captain... No..." she sobbed as the 6th Squad Vice-Captain tried to comfort her.

"Have you informed anyone else?" Jonouchi asked Kaze Akurei. A moment passed before he spoke.

"N... No..." he stuttered. "I came to get you, and that was it."

"Go retrieve Commander Yamamoto immediately."

"Captain Hitsugaya will be here soon. Matsumoto Rangiku has left to inform him, as well as Commander Yamamoto."

"Very well. Then we need to see what we can do about that poor girl." Jonouchi replied, walking towards Hinamori. He got down to her level so that he could see her face. Her eyes were red, tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Hey, it'll be ok." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No... My Captain... Captain Aizen is dead." she replied blankly.

"Listen. I want you to turn around and leave. We will take care of your Captain. This isn't a place for you to be right now." There was no reply. "Renji! Kaze!" Jonouchi called to the Vice-Captains. "Get hinamori away from here, now. Being here will just upset her more."

Both Vice-Captains helped her to her feet and forcibly tried to walk her to a safer place, away from her Captain. After a moment, she fought back. Both Renji and Kaze Akurei struggled to hold on, but she broke their grip.

"NO!" she screamed, running to the wall where her Captain was. "I won't leave him!" she cried. "CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

She was suddenly stopped, someone had caught hold of her arm while she was running. "You need to listen to your superiors, Hinamori." the person said to her. Her head turned, staring over her shoulder.

"Toshirou..." she gasped.

The 10th Squad Captain stared her in the eyes. "You have to address me as Captain, just like everyone else." Hitsugaya growled. "Listen to me, Hinamori. Go with Abarai Renji. This isn't a place for you to be."

There was a long moment of silence as Renji walked over to her. "Come on, Hinamori. Everything will be fine." he said, helping her away from the scene. He noticed the expression of fear and anger in her eyes. This was going to haunt her for a long while.

Jonouchi walked over to Hitsugaya. "Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

Hitsugaya looked at the corpse and scowled. "I guess we just wait for Commander Yamamoto." Hitsugaya was lost deep in thought, watching the hanging body of the deceased Captain.

Kaze Akurei tapped Jonouchi on the shoulder, motioning towards the path. Commander Yamamoto was quickly heading towards then with the 12th Squad Captain following closely behind.

"What happened?" Yamamoto spoke firmly.

"It seems that the Vice-Captains found him like this." Hitsugaya said.

"Actually, Hinamori found him. We were all waiting to start our meeting. She was late, which is very unusual for her. We heard her scream and we all rushed here. When we found her, she was just staring at the body in a trance." 10th Squad Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto explained.

"Poor girl. I don't blame her for being so upset. She was dedicated to Captain Aizen and Squad 5." 7th Squad Vice-Captain Tetsuzaemon Iba replied.

"Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto called, turning to the 12th Squad Captain. "Clear this scene and do NOT damage the body." he said. "All Vice-Captains will report to their respective Captain and inform them that an emergency meeting will be held. Captains Hitsugaya and Jonouchi will follow me." He said, walking away. "Report to the meeting room when you are finished here, Kurotsuchi." The three Captains did as they were told, as did the Vice-Captains.

"You heard the Commander!" Mayuri shouted. "Take care of this crime scene! Take samples, photographs, and put this whole area on lock down. Whatever you do, do NOT damage Aizen Sousuke's body or I will have your head!"

Jonouchi followed close behind Captains Yamamoto and Hitsugaya. He didn't feel safe being around Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His heart was racing with fear. He had no clue as to who or what could kill a Captain without a struggle. Something was horribly wrong. His thoughts immediately turned towards the Menos he saw in Karakura town. It was a lower class Menos, a foot soldier. But perhaps something a bit stronger? An Adjuchas maybe? But how could something so huge and powerful enter the Seireitei un-noticed.

Before long, all of the 13 Court Guard Squads had gathered, minus Aizen Sousuke. Mayuri had just entered, giving Yamamoto his written report. "Very well..." Yamamoto spoke. He balanced himself on his cane, clearing his throat. "We will now get this meeting under way."

"Wait, Commander. Captain Aizen hasn't arrived yet." 13th Squad Captain Ukitake informed him.

"That is what this meeting is about." Yamamoto replied. "We are here..." he paused. "To discuss 5th Squad Captain, Aizen Sousuke's murder." Several Captains remained quiet, and others eyes widened with fear. "His body was discovered impaled by his own Zanpakuto to the Eastern Great Wall."

"Are there any clues to whom might have killed him?" 2nd Squad Captain Soifon asked.

"No. There are no clues whatsoever." Mayuri replied. "No fingerprints, nothing. It's very puzzling. My men are searching the crime scene and working in the lab as we speak."

"That is quite puzzling. Almost as if it were the perfect crime." 7th Squad Captain Sajin Komamura stated.

"Oh, I will catch this little bug. Nobody makes a fool of me. My observation skills are second to none. Even that old fool Kisuke Urahara's skills were nothing to mine. Mark my words, I will catch this criminal."

"This crime is simple to solve. It's far from the perfect crime." 9th Squad Captain Kaname Tosen replied.

"How so?" Mayuri asked, aggravated that Tosen thought he had solved the case so simply.

"Jonouchi Uchiki. Were you not the last person seen with the 5th Squad Captain?"

"How should I know?" Jonouchi asked. He was shocked that Tosen suspected him of committing the murder.

"Last night you drew your Zanpakuto to Aizen, did you not?" Tosen asked.

"Yes, but-"

"When was this?" Yamamoto asked, hints of anger showing in his voice.

"About 3, maybe 2 in the morning."

"Why were you even at the 5th Squad Headquarters that early?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was visiting a friend the night before. I guess I fell asleep and by the time I woke up, it was early the next morning."

"So, you were the last one seen with Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, I was. But-"

"Jou Couldn'ta done it." Zaraki spoke up. "I stopped him and carried him home."

"And you stayed with him at his house until Aizen's body was discovered?" Tosen asked.

"Well... No..." Zaraki frowned.

"So you have no way of proving the 3rd Squad Captain's innocence?"

"No..." Zaraki answered, aggravated.

"I'm quite ashamed that you would believe on of our own would do such a thing." Captain Ukitake commented towards Tosen.

"Who else besides a Captain has the ability to kill a Captain?" Tosen replied.

"It easily could have been a Vice-Captain or a higher seated officer." Captain Kyoraku stated in a bored tone.

"He's right. Kira Izuru, the Former 3rd Squad Vice-Captain has still not been captured." Soifon said, scowling at Tosen.

"This is true." Yamamoto nodded.

"It very well may be, sir. But Jonouchi is still a suspect."

Leave that for me to decide, Squad 9 Captain. It isn't your place to solve this crime." Mayuri growled.

Jonouchi quietly stood. "Well..." Yamamoto started. "Until we get a reply from the Court, you all are dismissed. Kurotsuchi, please deliver this report to the court." he said, handing the report back to the Research Captain.

Jonouchi stood outside his house, looking to the sky. He entered, finding guests inside waiting. Kaze Akurei, Koukeisha Karasu, and Anna Sakkidatta were sitting around looking at him. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Well... What now?" Kaze Akurei asked.

"We wait." Jonouchi replied. "It's in the hands of the court now."

"Do they know how Captain Aizen was killed?" Anna asked.

"No, but I'm Tosen's prime suspect."

Anna gasped, the others just gave a vacant expression.

"Why!?" she cried.

"Because..." Jonouchi said, taking a deep breath. "...I was the last one seen with him. Last night when I was walking home he spotted me. Apparently, it happened right after."

"What were you doing at the 5th Squad dorms that late to begin with?" Koukeisha asked. Both Anna and Jonouchi blushed furiously.

"I went to visit Anna..." he said blankly. There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by a loud knock at the door. "Come in." Jonouchi called.

In walked Zaraki, followed by Hitsugaya and Ukitake. "Hey, Jou." Zaraki smiled.

"Hey guys." Jonouchi replied.

"We just wanted to stop by and check on you." Ukitake managed a small smile. "It must be hard."

"Eh, not really." Jonouchi shrugged. "I didn't do it, so there's really no reason to stress over it."

"That's the way to be!" Zaraki grinned, patting him on the back. "Don't let them unnerve ya!"

"We all know you didn't do it." Hitsugaya said.

"He's too nice." Koukeisha said, both her and Anna laughing.

"And that's exactly what Soifon said. Only in a more aggravated tone." Ukitake laughed.

"We're all on your side, Jou." Zaraki said.

"Well, most of us are. Soifon, Unohana, and Kyoraku as well. Even Mayuri, as uncaring yet disappointed as he was, said there was no evidence at all linking to you." Ukitake grinned. "The only ones that believe it was you are Tosen, Sajin, and Byakuya."

"To hell with what they think." Kaze Akurei and Zaraki both said at the same time.

"You may think that. But remember. They're Captains. They have just as much say in this as any of us." Hitsugaya replied.

"Which is none at all." Koukeisha pointed out. Hitsugaya didn't like her smart remarks.

"We just have to hope for the best." he frowned.

The day passed slowly, the court not reaching a verdict. It wasn't until the next afternoon that a decision was made. A knock came at Jonouchi's door about 3:30P.M. Soifon stood there frowning. "Jonouchi Uchiki, a ruling of the Court, you are to come with me. You are under arrest." Jonouchi was deathly scared, but it didn't show. He couldn't show any expression of sadness or fear. He just nodded slowly. Kaze Akurei and Koukeisha got to their feet, standing in front of their Captain. They each placed their hands upon their Zanpakuto, ready to defend him.

"Stand down." Jonouchi said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'll be back." Koukeisha slowly shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"This wasn't my decision." Soifon frowned, her eyes trailing off elsewhere. Jonouchi could tell that this was against her will. She placed a spirit restraint upon the 3rd Squad Captain, draining his Reiatsu. She led him off, Jonouchi looking back to his group.

Kaze Akurei, Koukeisha, and Anna remained at his house for sometime after. Their eyes remained fixed on the door, as if awaiting the Captains return. The door slowly opened, and all shot up from their seats. They were disappointed when it was Hitsugaya who walked in, and not their Captain. There was a deadly serious expression on his face as he entered. He saw the looks of hope in the 3rd Squad Captain's friends eyes, and this greatly depressed him.

"Where is our Captain?" Kaze Akurei growled, staring at the young Captain with a deadly glare.

"3rd Squad Captain Jonouchi Uchiki..." Hitsugaya startedm a grave tone to his voice. "...is to be executed in exactly one month from tomorrow. This is the Courts final decision."


	11. Chapter 11: Awaiting Execution

Chapter 11 : Awaiting Execution

Kaze Akurei glared at Hitsugaya. "What the hell do you mean!?" he shouted.

"It's just as I said." the 10th Squad Captain replied with a sorrowful frown.

"But you said they had no evidence against him." Koukeisha stated. "How could they arrest him when they have no evidence?"

"Apparently, Captain Tosen paid the court a visit and gave them his story face to face. Zaraki went to defend him, but it didn't make any difference." Hitsugaya turned to leave but stopped. "Ukitake left a message for you guys. He said 'if there is anything I can do to get him out of there, I will do it. But until I figure that out, it's best to keep silent and wait."

Jonouchi quietly sat in his cell, watching the Squad 4 members come and go. It was Squad 4's job to feed the prisoners and clean their cells. He didn't know why, but he felt no anger or sorrow about being put on death row. "Excuse me." he heard from the halls. "Pardon me. Excuse me." The boy clumsily fell into the room as the other Squads pushed past him. Something Jonouchi had noticed in the few hours of being in the cell. Squad 4 is treated like trash. They're given all of the lousy chores.

He heard the lock to his cell click, and turned his head. It was the boy who had tripped coming into the room. He had black hair, middle length. He locked the cell behind him, and set his cleaning supplies on the floor next to him. "Excuse me sir. But I'm sup... supposed to clean your cell."

Jonouchi couldn't help but laugh."Don't worry about it." he said. Jonouchi caught the kid eyeing him a few times. Anytime they would make eye contact, the kid would gasp and quickly look the other way. He seemed to stay on the opposite end of the cell too. "You don't have anything to worry about." Jonouchi said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"They say you killed Captain Aizen..." he whispered. "Is it true?"

"No..." Jonouchi frowned. "I wasn't the one who killed Aizen. Although, everyone seems to think otherwise."

"Then you're in here for a crime you didn't commit." Hanataro gasped.

"That's right." Jonouchi frowned. "But I suppose I deserve it. I didn't do too well as the 3rd Squads Captain." he frowned. "It was a lot harder than I thought. I've just caused too much trouble for people. If it wasn't for me, Rukia wouldn't be on death row. And Ichigo would still be alive."

"Wait... You know Rukia... Rukia Kuchiki?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was... Her caretaker as well." he frowned. "She was kind to me, even though she was a noble."

"Really?" Jonouchi asked, listening intently.

"Yes. She was very kind. She told me of this Ichigo, too. A boy she met in the human world."

"Yeah. She gave her powers to save a family of humans and this is how the Soul Society treats her."

"I know, it's truly terrible." he said, rinsing out his mop. He unlocked the cell and left, carefully closing it behind him. "Good bye, Captain." the boy said. Jonouchi's head turned.

"Captain?" he asked.

"You said yourself you didn't commit those murders. Rightfully, you should still be Captain, and you shouldn't be here. Just like Rukia."

Jonouchi frowned. "Thanks." he said. "What's your name?" he asked the kid as he was walking out. The boy paused and managed a small smile.

"Hanataro Yamada. 7th Seat of Squad 4." he said. As he left, Jonouchi once again spoke up.

"Hey, Hanataro!" he called. Hanataro peeked his head back in the door.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked.

"Can you stop by again sometime? I have a story I'd like to share with you."

"Oh... Of course."

"Thanks, Hanataro." Jonouchi said, lowering his head. He had begun contemplating the events that had taken place over the last few months. All of the pain and sorrow he had caused. He knew he was better off dead.

Later the next day, Hanataro had returned, and Jonouchi told his story. How he came to Soul Society, become Captain, and hurt so many people in the process. He could see the tears of sorrow in Hanataro's eyes. "I've let so many people down. Even the one I loved hates me." he whispered. "I know I'm better off dead. I can't cry. No matter how much I want to, I can't. I guess it's because what I want is coming true. I won't be around much longer to hurt anyone. Everyone will be happy. She will be happy."

Hanataro didn't say a word. It was as if he couldn't. Jonouchi just sighed. He got up and walked to his bed and took his shoes off. He laid down and stretched on his bed. "Sorry for wasting your time. I just had to tell someone."

Hanataro remained silent, eyes fixed on Jonouchi's shoes. "Captain. What's that paper?" he asked.

"What paper?" Jonouchi was puzzled.

"In your shoe. The left one."

"There's no paper..." he said, checking. He reached for his shoe, and out fell a little folded up paper. He unfolded the paper and inside was a letter.

_Captain Uchiki,_

_Most likely by the time you get this, I didn't make it back. I know that my actions lately have caused you a great disliking of me, and I am truly sorry. I was hoping to keep you from getting involved in this, but I had no choice. I know you believe that I was the one who sent for Rukia Kuchiki's capture, and you are correct. There is a traitor among us. I was only using Rukia to draw them out. They need an execution to fulfill this goal. The true goal is not the execution of Rukia, but to steal a certain item. This persons true goal is the Soukyoku. The seal of the Soukyoku is broken only during executions, and is said to possess the power of one million Zanpakuto in its blade. In its cross, it's defensive power is just as great. When it pierces a Shinigami during an execution, its power grows dozens of times greater. The person who devised this plan to execute Kuchiki Rukia plans to use the Soukyoku to destroy not only the Court of Pure Souls, but all of Soul Society. Unfortunately, I haven't been successful in discovering who the traitor is. Captain Uchiki, I need your full cooperation to capture this person. You and I are the only ones who know about this, and seeing as I will most likely not make it back with my life, you are on your own. I'm counting on your success for the future of the Seireitei._

_My Deepest Apologies,_

_Captain Aizen_

Jonouchi's mind was racing. He was the only other person who knew, and he was locked up. He couldn't do anything. The only thing he knew was to get out and find help. "HANATARO!" he shouted, grabbing the bars to the cage. The young boy stubbled and fell, fear scared at Jonouchi's sudden attack. "Hanataro! PLEASE!" he shouted. "You have to go find someone! A Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! Please tell him I need to see him immediately!"

"But I don't..."

"GO!" Jonouchi shouted. He noticed the scared look Hanataro was giving him. "I'm sorry..." Jonouchi sighed. "I didn't mean to yell, but this is urgent. Please..." he begged.

"Right." Jonouchi's heart was beating fast as Hanataro ran from the room. In moments, he could be out of this cell.

Hanataro's footsteps echoed down the hall as he ran. He quickly turned the corner and fell to the ground as he hit something. He looked up and it was the Squad 9 Captain, Kaname Tosen.

"What's your hurry?" Tosen asked.

"I have to find Captain Hitsugaya! It's urgent! Jonouchi is calling for him!"

"You can get back to work. I'll be sure to inform Captain Hitsugaya. You don't need to worry. Return to your Squad" Tosen replied.

"Thank you, Captain!" he saluted, returning to his Squad.

Kaname Tosen entered the room, and Jonouchi rushed to the door. "Captain Tosen!" he shouted. "You have to inform the others! I found a letter from Captain Aizen!" he said, tossing the letter to the Captain.

The 9th Squad Captain slowly opened the letter and read it. There was a moment of silence.

"Well?" Jonouchi asked. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Of course." Tosen replied, and turned around.

"Thank you Tosen!" Jonouchi replied happily.

"Not a problem. This is obviously a forged letter. Did you think you could get off that easily? Place the blame on another individual? I don't know where you get these ideas from, but they're not the product of a healthy mind."

Jonouchi paused, anger rising. "WHAT!?" he shouted. "What the hell do you mean FORGED!?"

"You copied the Captain's handwritting. Because this isn't it." He held the letter up, and it caught fire. The ashes slowly crumbled into the trash can in the doorway. "It was a nice try though." Tosen frowned. "Also, Hanataro Yamada was in on this, yes?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Then how did you get the paper?"

"I found it in my shoe!"

"And you didn't notice it was there until this morning?"

"Well, no..."

"I'll be sure Hanataro Yamada is punished for this. Do not worry." Tosen said, leaving the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jonouchi shouted. "TOSEN!"

Several days passed. Hanataro would come in to clean the cell, and leave. He didn't hold any grudge against Jonouchi, and for that he was grateful. Hanataro told Jonouchi about what was happening in the Seireitei. There were sightings of intruders in the Court of Pure Souls. Five people had penetrated the gates, and were now loose. A 3rd Seat, two Vice-Captains, and two Captains are in the 4th Squad infirmary. Hanataro told him that there were two humans, a guy who makes fireworks from the outside the gates, a Quincy, and an orange haired Shinigami. Jonouchi was happy to hear this news. He now knew Ichigo was alive. Hanataro also explained how six other Shinigami were helping them. They were mainly lower class, but were doing remarkable.

In a few more days, Jonouchi was taken to the Repentance Cell, a tall tower that overlooks the execution grounds. There, he met Rukia again. She was still alive. Their execution dates had suddenly been drawing nearer and nearer. Each day they would move the execution forward. This continued to happen, and eventually, the day came.

V

V

V

Sorry, the end was kinda rushed, but I didn't wanna add too many details and bore you all. If you watch the show, you know whats going on with the Ryoka(intruders), so I don't need to explain it. The 6 other shinigami are characters that I have made for future chapters, so keep reading to see who they are!


	12. Chapter 12: Snow from Tears of Sorrow

Chapter 12 : Snow from Tears of Sorrow

Rukia and Jonouchi were awoken the next morning and chained up. These special chains restrained their spirit energy. They were in for a long walk to the Execution Grounds. Jonouchi had no regrets, nor did Rukia. He would finally stop causing his friends so much sorrow. They walked to the grounds where all of the Shinigami Captains had gathered. There was the giant cross upon which the execution was to occur, the Soukyoku not far from it. There were several men positioned around the Soukyoku, faces covered.

"Jonouchi Uchiki..." Yamamoto spoke, stepping forward. "Step forward and face your punishment." Jonouchi did as he was told. He was raised onto the cross and floated there. The amount of Spirit Energy coming from the sealed Soukyoku was amazing. It kept him floating in mid air. "Do you have anything to say before we begin?"

"Just one..." Jonouchi whispered.

"Then speak it now."

"Hitsugaya. Tell Kaze, Koukeisha, and Anna I said I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused them." Jonouchi requested. Hitsugaya nodded in reply. "Thank you."

"Please begin." Yamamoto said to the men positioned around the Soukyoku.

They began making several handseals, and each wire holding the Soukyoku snapped one at a time. The power was so immense that it was breathe taking. A large fire burst around the Soukyoku, but to Jonouchi, it was really cold. He watched the onlooking Captains and smiled. He thought one last time about the friends he had made since coming to the Soul Society. Kaze, Koukeisha, Anna, the other Captains. And Kalinda. He did regret that. Causing her so much pain. His eyes began to tear up as he looked into the fire. There was a giant fiery bird staring at him. This was the Soukyoku's true form.

Jonouchi closed his eyes and lowered his head as the bird charged him. The fire was suddenly very hot. He wouldn't open his eyes, he knew it would be all over in a second. But nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring into someone elses. Her lavender hair blew violently under the immense Spirit Pressure.

"Kalinda..." Jonouchi managed a small smile. "What are you doing? Let me go."

"No..." she growled. He looked closer and saw that she was crying. "I'm not going to let you die."

"I've caused nothing but pain for you. I'm better off dead." he said.

"Don't you EVER say that!" she screamed, struggling with the giant fire bird. She had her zanpakuto in it's released form. It was a Phoenix, but much smaller than the other bird. The Soukyoku was quickly pushing its way forward. "I've been through too much with you and seen you work too hard to just give up now!"

"It doesn't matter." he frowned. "I just want you to be happy."

"And you think this makes me, or any of your friends happy!?" she cried. "I was wrong and I should have listened to you. I'm sorry..."

"No, you were right." Jonouchi replied. "I should have trusted you. It's not that I didn't. But I didn't want to cause you any harm. And I did just that."

The bird fiercly fought back now, pushing Kalinda backwards. She screamed as she was thrown back, but quickly got back up and defended.

"Captain, please. Just fight it. I know you can."

"I can't do-" he began but was cut off by a loud shout.

"Eliminate, Haiyaitanin!" There was a large gust of wind that began pushing against the bird. Jonouchi and Kalinda both looked up, and Jonouchi's Vice-Captain flew in to the scene. He had his Zanpakuto drawn. In its released form, it looked like a hilt with a Velociraptor claw on the end. There was no gaurd, only a swirling wind between the hilt and blade. His Zanpakuto had split into two blades. He pushed the bird back with all of his might, but the Soukyoku was still more powerful. It was slowed, but not stopped. "Cut the Bullshit!" he shouted at Jonouchi. "That's not like you at all. Just quitting like that! You COULD if you tried!"

"No. The Soukyoku is too powerful. We can't stop it."

"Not alone." Kaze said.

"But together..." Kalinda cried, turning to Jonouchi.

The Captains below were bewildered. Those Shinigami were fighting the Soukyoku. "That's our Kalinda..." Ukitake smiled.

"You think this is funny." Kyoraku smiled back.

"I think it's a test of how much faith they have in him. Not only as a Captain or subordinate, but a friend." Ukitake replied.

"Shall we get started?"

"Not yet. Wait until I give the signal."

The bird was getting extremely close, and Kalinda and Kaze Akurei beside Jonouchi. Jonouchi closed his eyes, but suddenly they snapped back open. He was face to face with Kalinda, who also was crying. "Jou-kun... I really do love you. And that's the truth." Her hand fell limp, and she dropped her Zanpakuto. She slowly began falling to the ground. In an instance Jonouchi's senses raced. He could hear voices. He heard his friends, and then came a familiar voice. He closed his eyes, and saw it.

O'kamitoku was standing next to him. The air was growing cold around the execution grounds. Snow was falling from the sky, although the giant bird was looming overhead.

The wolf spoke. "A bond between friends cannot be broken. Man and Man." Jonouchi began speaking with it.

"Man and Beast. Let us fight, side by side again. Howl once more!"

Jonouchi's eyes shot open, and he heard the howl. His Zanpakuto was by his side, melting away.

"Bankai!"

"NOW!" Ukitake shouted, a large rope launching into the sky, wrapping around the Soukyoku. They gave a sharp tug, and the bird exploded, flames falling to the ground. The other Captains were dumbfounded. There was a loud explosion, and a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared, and standing on what remained of the cross was Jonouchi, Kalinda in his arms, unconscious. By his side was a large frozen wolf. It was up to Jonouchi's waist, its large yellow eyes shinning. It's crystal body glistened as the snow fell.

"Come, O'kami Suishou." Jonouchi growled. "This ends now."

V

V

V

and now the fighting begins!


	13. Chapter 13 : Clash in the Seireitei

Chapter 13 : Clash in the Seireitei

There was a cloud of dust covering the execution grounds. The large wolf that stood next to Jonouchi bared its teeth and growled at the on-looking Captains.

"Come, O'kami Suishou." Jonouchi growled as well. "Kaze, take Kalinda somewhere safe." he said.

"Right now, there is nowhere safe." Kaze Akurei replied, watching several Captains draw their Zanpakuto.

"Well, just take her and run." he said, handing Kalinda to Kaze Akurei. His Vice-Captain nodded and turned.

There was a sudden change in the spiritual pressure, Jonouchi could clearly feel it. The wind grew strong. "The funs already started, huh?"

Jonouchi turned around and a smile spread across his face. Standing beside him, clutching his Zanpakuto, was Ichigo Kurosaki. In a sudden flash, he disappeared, and reappeared by Rukia. He quickly cut her restraints, lifted her up onto his shoulder, and flashed back next to Jonouchi, in less than an instant. He was fast. Just as quickly as Ichigo reappeared by his side with Rukia, two others flashed into the scene. One was Byakuya's Vice-Captain, the other a Shinigami that Jonouchi didn't recognize. He had short brown hair, almost like a bowl cut, and he wore a red sleeveless shirt. "Renji, Noah! Take the girls and run for it." Ichigo said. "The Captain and I will handle everything here." The two Shinigami nodded.

"Kaze, defend them. You're their defense." Jonouchi commanded. Kaze Akurei nodded and followed them. Jonouchi watched them quickly leave, as they were followed by 3 Vice-Captains. Hisagi of Squad 9, Hinamori of Squad 5, and Nanao of Squad 8 were close behind them.

There was a loud clang, and Jonouchi turned, startled. While he wasn't paying attention, Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Squad Captain had made his move. He attacked Jonouchi, trying to catch him off guard. Luckly, Ichigo was faster, and defended Jonouchi. "That's another one you owe me." he grunted to Jonouchi, pushing Byakuya back. Ichigo got into position, ready to take on the Captain.

"Leave him to me!" came a shout, and Byakuya went on the defense. With a clang, two swords made contact. Byakuya had a new opponent, another Shinigami Jonouchi didn't recognize. He had spikey dark-brown hair and wore the traditional black Shinigami Robes. His Zanpakuto had a square guard, and was all black, blade and all. "Conceal yourself, Taomaru!" he shouted, but all the blade did was glow black.

"I don't recognize you..." Ichigo said, confused.

"I'm a buddy of your friend, Ishida. My name's Sanosuke." he said, jumping away as Byakuya swung at him.

"I guess it can't be avoided..." Byakuya scowled, pointing his blade upright. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." he said, and with a twist of his blade, it scattered into thousands of pink cherry blossoms. Sanosuke did the same, thrusting his blade out in front of him. "Scatter, Taomaru!" he shouted and twisted. The blade also scattered into several flower petals, only these were jet black. There was a surprised look to Byakuyas face.

"My Zanpakuto, Taomaru." Sanosuke started. "It copies the ability of the blade it last came in contact with. That would be yours, Captain Kuchiki." he smirked. In an instant, both vanished, taking the fight elsewhere.

"Hey, Captain!" someone called. "Look's like the whole gangs here." Jonouchi looked up, and saw two figures. One he instantly recognized as Koukeisha Karasu. The other he didn't know.

"Hey! Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted to her. "We've got everything handled."

"No, you don't." The other woman said. She jumped down to Ichigos level, frowning. "There's no way u can take on eight Captains and their Commander. Just because five are missing, doesn't mean you stand a chance."

Down on the ground, both Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku faced their Commander. "It can't be avoided, I guess." Kyoraku smiled, hand on his Zanpakuto.

"Stopping the execution without permission." Commander Yamamoto growled. "Unforgivable." The Commander drew his Zanpakuto.

"Ukitake, I think it would be best to lead him away from here." Kyoraku motioned with his head.

"You mean take this elsewhere? I agree..." Ukitake said. They flashed away, and the Commander turned to the remaining Captains.

"Take care of things here." he growled. "I will take care of the two traitorous Captains, Ukitake and Kyoraku..." he said, quickly following them.

Zaraki smiled with excitement. "Great..." he smirked. "You're mine, Ichigo Kurosaki!" he shouted, charging him.

"You're on your own. Sorry guys." Ichigo said, Flash Stepping away.

Koukeisha frowned. "Don't worry, Captain... I've got Soifon." she said. She looked really nervous. Before Jonouchi could protest, Koukeisha charged Soifon, and both were gone in a flash.

"I'll take care of your subordinate, don't worry." Yoruichi smiled. "With your Bankai, you should be able to hold off these last three." She too disappeared, and Jonouchi got into battle stance.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." he said to them. The wolf came to his side and in an instant, both Jonouchi and the wolf vanished. Jonouchi appeared in front of Tosen, throwing a punch to his gut. Tosen took the hit, but quickly recovered and slashed at Jonouchi. He caught the blade in his bare hand, and kicked Tosen backwards. His reiatsu was over powering Tosens, Jonouchi was unable to be cut by the weaker blade.

"Uchiki!" came a shout from behind. Jonouchi looked over his shoulder and saw the 7th Squad Captain, Komamura swinging down his blade.

"Set upon the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A giant ice wave flew past Jonouchi in a hurry, covering Komamura's blade in a sheet of ice. Hitsugaya was in battle stance, ready to fight.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Jonouchi stared, surprised.

"I'll take Komamura, you just worry about Tosen." Hitsugaya frowned.

"So many traitors..." Tosen scowled. "We'll do away with all of you."

"Right now, focus on us." Jonouchi said, growling with O'kamitoku.

"You..." Tosen paused. "Are the source of this chaos. I will bring justice." He placed his hand upon the ring dangling from his Zanpakuto. "Bankai." He swung his hand away from the ring, and ten other larger rings appeared around him. The area grew pitch black as the rings anchored to the ground. Jonouchi couldn't see a thing.

Jonouchi kept his cool. This was something Tosen was used to, since he is blind. But Jonouchi still had the upperhand. His wolf relied more on hearing and scent than anything else, and so could he. But something was odd. He could no longer sense spiritual pressure. He looked around, and felt a sharp pain in his side. He had been cut. But he hadn't heard Tosens footsteps. Something wasn't right. He was blind and deaf, and he couldn't find O'kami Suishou's spirit pressure. He sniffed the air, and frowned. He couldn't smell anything either. This bankai was a cage. It cancelled out all of his senses, except for touch. He could feel ever blow that Tosen delivered.

Again, Jonouchi was slashed, this time his shoulder. He grasped it and ran for it, into the darkness. He was stabbed repeatedly, all in the back. He couldn't keep running. He had to think of something. If he could just get ahold of Tosen, he could beat him. That was it! He had to grab a hold of Tosen, as soon as he was stabbed. He tried to concentrate reiatsu in his hands but couldn't tell if it was working. He had to go for it anyway. He waited until he felt the blade penetrate his flesh, and grabbed at the air. He caught something in his grasp, and instantly all senses came back. He had a hold of Tosen. Tosen pulled away, but couldn't. Jonouchi froze his hands to Tosen's wrists using the gathered reiatsu. He quickly laid on his back, placing his feet against Tosen's stomach. He pushed off, breaking the ice and kicking Tosen into the air. As soon as Tosen left his grasp, all senses again vanished. It wasn't long though, before the black dome shattered. O'kami Suishou had defeated Tosen.

Jonouchi stood up, and smiled. "It's over, Tosen. You lost." Suddenly, there was an extreme pain in his chest. He gasped, falling to his knees. He couldn't move at all. He looked over his shoulder and it felt as if his heart had stopped beating. There was the shadow of a man standing over him. The man laughed and smirked. He could barely make out the face. "C... Captain..." he gasped. "Ichimaru."

"This is the end of da line for you, Jou."


	14. Chapter 14 : Death and Deception

Chapter 14 : Death and Deception

Jonouchi gasped for breath, staring at the blade that penetrated his chest. "How..." he whispered. The pain was too much for him to take. He gasp as the blade retracted.

"What's the matter, Jou?" Ichimaru grinned menacingly. "You really didn't think you did away with me in our last fight, did ya?" Jonouchi was sweating furiously. Something wasn't right. He knew that his victory over the former Captain was too easy. He recalled the final impact, remembering how Ichimaru tried to evade as the icicles plummeted downwards. The quick Flash Step that was too late. He remembered Ichimaru's body flashing out of view, but returning to the same spot in which the icicles struck. "A Gigai..." Jonouchi said as it hit him.

"A Gigai? No, Jou. Dat's way too simple. I'm sure Captain Unohana would have easily recognized a Gigai. We had to take it a step further than that." Ichimaru smiled.

"What are you after, Gin? Is it the Soukyoku?" Jonouchi frowned, getting to his feet. He looked to his right. Tosen was also getting back to his feet. He knew Tosen couldn't take Gin on his own. They'ed have to work together. Jonouchi was quickly losing blood. He felt very light-headed.

"I guess dat is what Aizen wrote in the letter." Ichimaru frowned watching the two Captains get to their feet.

"O'kami Suishou!" Jonouchi called, and the ice wolf flashed to his side. The snow that once fell was gone. The atmosphere was getting warm quickly. Water was running onto the ground in which O'kami Suishou stood. He was melting fast. "We've got to end this quickly." Jonouchi growled, running at Ichimaru. He Flash Stepped, appearing in front of Ichimaru, fist ready. Ichimaru just stood, smirking. Jonouchi thrust his fist at Ichimaru, but he was stopped. Someone caught hold of his wrist. Standing at Ichimaru's side was Kaname Tosen.

"Thank's, Cap'n." Ichimaru smirked.

"What are you doing!?" Jonouchi shouted. "Let go of me!" Tosen's knee came up, slamming into Jonouchi's stomach. Jonouchi threw up a great deal of blood, eyes wide with terror. Tosen lifted him into the air by his arm and delivered a kick in the same spot, launching him a good 10 yards away. Jonouchi lay on the ground gasping for breath. He kept coughing up blood, but despite all that, continued to try to get up. He brought himself up to his knees, coughing.

"Give up, Jou. There's no way you're getting past us." Ichimaru said mockingly. Jonouchi growled in frustration. Without warning, O'kami Suishou Flash Stepped behind Tosen and went for an attack while his guard was down. All of Jonouchi's hopes had been drained away in an instant.. His eyes widened with fear. With a quick thrust of Tosen's fist, O'kami Suishou shattered into a thousand pieces. Pieces of ice feel to the ground, Ichimaru laughing.

"Did they really let someone who couldn't even use their Bankai effectively become a Captain?" Ichimaru grinned. Jonouchi felt all of his Spiritual Pressure drain from him. He couldn't move.

"Shall I do away with this trash?" Tosen asked, placing his hand upon his Zanpakuto.

"Naw, he'll die on his own, slowly and painfully." Ichimaru said, turning around. "That wound is too serious. Unohana herself couldn't fix'em."

Ichimaru began walking away, Tosen close behind him. Ichimaru stopped in his tracks, a deadly smirk crossing his face.

"Stop right there!" came a shout. There was a great gust of swirling wind and Kaze Akurei and Kalinda appeared by Jonouchi's side. "What the hell are you two doing?" Kaze Akurei asked, shooting Tosen a deadly glare.

"Our matters are none of your business." Tosen said, turning to face the young Vice-Captain.

Kalinda was at Jonouchi's side, trying to stop his bleeding. "Who did this to you!?" she cried.

"That, lil' girl, would be me." Ichimaru grinned triumphantly.

"You..." she growled. "I'll end you..." There were bright orange flames forming around her wrists. "Rise from the Ashes, Fushicho Musume!" She drew her Zanpakuto and flames burst around her.

"Kalinda, keep your cool. He's the former 3rd Squad Captain." Kaze Akurei said.

"Your just going to sit back and let them do that to your Captain!?" she growled. Kaze Akurei just smirked.

"Of course not." he said, placing both hands on his Zanpakuto. He drew it, blade to the sky. "Eliminate, Haiyaitanin." he said. A swirling wind overtook his Zanpakuto. He pulled his hands away from each other to his sides, and two curved bladed daggers split from his katana. "I've got a lesson to teach Tosen."

"What did he do to you?" Kalinda asked, confused.

"Nothing. Just don't like all his talk about justice." Kalinda smirked. Both rushed the two Captains. The two Captains just stood there and took the attack, getting slashed from the side. Both Kalinda and Kaze Akurei turned. No damage had been done to Ichimaru or Tosen. Suddenly, both Kalinda and Kaze Akurei gasped and fell to their knees. Blood splashed on the ground. Both had large gashes from their chests, stretching up to their shoulders.

"What the hell happened..." Kalinda gasped. Kaze Akurei's vision was fading, but he could see there were three other people, standing where Kalinda and Kaze Akurei had been, next to Jonouchi.

"Who is that?" he asked Kalinda, falling on his stomach.

"No way..." her voice quivered. Kaze Akurei could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "Aizen..."

"What!?" Kaze Akurei growled. "Am I seeing things? Or... There are two of Tosen and Ichimaru...?"

"You're not seeing things..." Kalinda said.

The 5th Squad Captain smirked, holding out his hand. "Break, Kyoka Suigetsu." The two that Kalinda and Kaze Akurei had attacked faded away, and a Zanpakuto appeared in Aizen's hand. Only the Tosen and Ichimaru that was next to Aizen remained.

"What the hell..." Kaze Akurei strained to see.

"My Zanpakuto..." Aizen started. "...is a complete hypnosis. It tricks sight, smell, hearing, touch, and even taste. There is no way to tell it is an illusion." Kalinda groaned in pain. She strained to see. Something had caught her eye. She strained and strained, before realizing what was happening. Jonouchi was slowly, but surely getting up. She was so fear stricken, she couldn't do anything. She watched as he stood, clutching a piece of O'kami Suishou's broken ice. There was a sharp point, extending like a blade. He made a quick thrust into Aizen's back, but it was too late. Aizen Flash Stepped, and stabbing Jonouchi in the side. With a quick sideways twist of the blade, he slashed outwards, ripping the blade out of Jonouchi's side. She heard him scream in pain, and began to cry.

"Nooo..." she cried, watching him hit the ground, motionless. She heard footsteps behind her, but couldn't turn to look. Someone walked right past her.

"Geeze, Aizen. Did you have to be so brutal?" a feminine voice said, sounding sarcastic. She continued walking until she was next to Jonouchi. By that time, Kalinda could see her clearly. It was Anna Sakkidatta.

"Your late, Anna." Aizen said looking to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had a little trouble getting here. Your Vice-Captain, as well as Tosens put up a hell of a fight. But I finished them." She got on one knee, down next to Jonouchi. She lifted his chin up so his eyes met hers. "Sure got your ass kicked, didn't you?" she laughed. "You're such a feeble minded child."

"Leave him alone..." Kalinda growled. "Get your filthy hands off him!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal him away from you. That was all just a game." she smiled innocently as she pointed a finger outward. A large spider crawled from her sheath onto her finger. "I would never keep trash like him. He couldn't defend you, let alone himself. I have no use for a weakling. If you want something so worthless, take him. I never loved him." she laughed.

"You bitch!" Kaze Akurei was on one knee, but still couldn't move. "How could you trick someone like that. You're the lowest piece of trash I've seen by far."

"Trash?" she scoffed. "Look whose talking, wind demon. I chose to help Aizen create his eutopia. It will be best to have Soul Society whiped clean. The rest of you Shinigami are making things worse."

There was a loud roar, and Kalinda and Kaze Akurei looked to the sky. There was a large crack, chips of sky falling down. Large eyes were peering down upon them. Kalinda gasped as several head and arms tore through. Several Gillian class Menos roared reaching through. There was a great beam of light shot from the Menos, illuminating Aizen, Tosen, Ichimaru, and Anna. They reached through, and the four Shinigami Flash Stepped onto the hands of a Menos.

"In the beginning, there was no one in Heaven, not even God. From now on, I'll be the one sitting there." he smiled, removing his glasses. there was a devilish glint in his eyes. He opened his free hand and Kalinda saw a small sphere, encased in a clear box. They began to rise into the sky, beyond the clouds. The skys began to close as the Menos retreated into Hueco Mundo.

Kalinda didn't even think anything of Aizen. Her only concern was Jonouchi's safety. She got to her feet slowly, and rushed over to check his wounds. She paled and sobbed when she saw them. Both his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep were completely severed. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She wouldn't. Jonouchi... Was quickly dying, right before her eyes.

V

V

V Dun dun dun... My favorite chapter so far. If you liked it, please review... I dont get too many of those.


	15. Chapter 15 : Wolf Blood, Phoenix Tears

Chapter 15 : Blood of the Wolf, Tears of the Phoenix

The execution grounds remained silent. The winds and snows had receeded some time ago. Kalinda sobbed, no knowing what to do. "No..." she whispered, placing a her forehead on Jonouchi's chest. "You can't die... Not now..." She looked around, trying to spot help. Her eyes moved over to Kaze Akurei, who also was unconscious. This was all too much for her. She heard the faint dripping of water, remembered the shattered ice that was scattered around her. The ice was instantly melting, hitting the ground with a splash. She could feel that his reiatsu was fading. She inspected the wound that Aizen delivered, wondering what she should do. It was very deep, and the blood just wouldn't stop.

Kalinda removed her Shinigami Robe, leaving only her under armor. She tied them around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She shivered as her bare arms and legs were exposed to the cold air. She sat him up, leaning him against her. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, crying on his shoulder. "Jou-kun... I need you... Don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry..." Jonouchi said, opening his eyes. He winced in pain as he regained conciousness. Kalinda gasped as she heard him speak.

"Jono-"

"Kalinda. I'm sorry for everything." he frowned, staring at the ground. "I don't have long. My spirit's fading fast."

"I know..." her voice cracked as she sobbed.

"Why... Kalinda... Why did you come back for me when I was on that cross?"

"I couldn't just leave you there." she cried.

"If you would have just left me there, you wouldn't be hurt right now."

"Yes, I would. My heart couldn't take it, Jou... I love you." Kalinda cried, tightening her grip. Jonouchi winced and smiled. He couldn't pick up his head, he was growing too weak.

"I love you too, Kalinda. Always have, since that day." he said, grinning. "A few weeks after my fight with Zaraki, when I was let out of the infirmary. Remember?" Kalinda smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How could I forget?" she sobbed. "You were sitting under that tree while I was in it, and I got curious. I never thought we would end up like this."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about what went on in Karakura."

"No, it's not your fault. You were just trying to protect them the only way you knew how. I should have listened to you."

"No, I should have trusted you." Jonouchi lifted a hand and slowly ran it through her hair. "This is farewell." he smiled, a tear falling to the dry ground.

"No..." she whispered. "Don't say that. You can fight it, I know you can."

"I love you, Kalinda. More than you know." Jonouchi whispered, his eyes closing. His arm fell from her hair, hitting the ground.

"No..." she whimpered. "Please, no..." She held his body close, trying to keep back her tears. She remained silent, listening for a heartbeat. She let out her tears when she realized that this really was farewell.

"CAPTAIN!" came a shreik as Koukeisha flashed onto the execution grounds with the 4th Squad Captain Unohana behind her. "Kalinda, what happened!?" she asked, worriedly.

"He's gone..." Kalinda sobbed. Unohana knelt down to Jonouchi's level, and placed a palm on his cheek.

"His face is still warm." she said, but shook her head. "But he's lost too much blood. His Soul Chain and Soul Sleep are completely torn. There's nothing we can do for him."

"He's in so much pain..."Kalinda whispered.

"Right now, I have to take care of you, Miss Yochi." Unohana said, noticing the large gash across her chest.

"I'm fine... Do what you can for Jou-kun... Please... You have to save him."

"There's nothing I can do to save him." Unohana sighed.

Koukeisha had remained silent for the time being, staring at the dying body of her Captain. "I..." she began, but stopped. Unohana and Kalinda looked over to her. She looked them in the eyes, but remained silent for a moment. "I... I should be able to save him." she whispered, eyes moving over the body. There was a look of hope in Kalindas eyes. "It's very risky. I don't know what will happen to him. And it will be very painful. He won't be the same." Koukeisha said, lowering her eyes. Kalinda remained silent. She didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean by 'won't be the same'?" Kalinda asked. Deep in her mind she knew she didn't want to know.

"It's just as I said." Koukeisha replied. "But you have to make the choice now, before it's too late." Kalinda paused. She wanted him to be with her, and she wanted to be with him. But was it worth it? How much pain could they take?

"Do it..." she whispered. Koukeisha nodded.

"Stand back, and lay his body down." she said, standing up. Kalinda did as she was told, and backed up, Unohana following. Koukeisha elegantly drew her Zanpakuto, and held it over Jonouchi's heart, blade facing down. "Bankai." she whispered, so she couldn't be heard. She dropped the blade, and Kalinda screamed. The blade pierced Jonouchi's heart, emitting a black glow. Koukeisha held out her arm, blocking Kalinda. "I said stay back." They watched his body glow, watching for any change. "It's all up to him now, whether or not he lives or dies."

There was a blur of a black sky, with white clouds floating directly overhead. His eyes remained open, taking in his surroundings. He seemed at home here. He looked around at the snow capped mountains, and the snow-covered pines. There was a slight powder covering the grounds, and more continued to fall from the air. Jonouchi Uchiki got to his feet slowly, and smiled as he sensed a presence. He looked over his shoulder, and sitting there was a large gray wolf. It's tail swished back and forth as it stared at Jonouchi.

"O'kamitoku..." he smiled, walking over to it.

"Long time no see, Jono." it said. By the sound of it's voice, one could tell it was a female. It paused, and spoke. "What happened today..." she started. "...will change your life forever, that is if you survive."

"I know." Jonouchi frowned.

"There's a change taking place in you, Jono. I don't know what it is, but you can't let it gain control. If it does, both you and I will perish."

"What kind of change?" Jonouchi asked, bewildered.

"There's someone else here." She said, looking into the forest. The colors of their surroundings were slowly becoming inverted, whites changing to black, blacks to white. "Someone is trespassing in your territory. Somewhere in the back of your mind, someone is waiting."

Jonouchi started for the forest, and O'kamitoku followed. "Do you know anything about them?" he asked, looking back.

"No. They have just appeared. They have never been here until now." They continued onward for what seemed like an eternity, Jonouchi quickly getting worn out.

"Damn it..." he cursed, trying to catch his breath.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yeah..." he replied, looking ahead. There was a white figure, about the same height as Jonouchi. "It's feeding off of my Reiatsu." The figure turned and faced Jonouchi, and smirked. Jonouchi froze. There was an erie feeling about the figure. A voice echoed in the distance.

"Captain." Jonouchi looked around, trying to pin-point the location of the voice. Suddenly, a new figure stood in front of him, one he knew very well.

"Koukeisha." Jonouchi spoke, surprised by this meeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to live, Captain?" she asked him, glaring. Jonouchi was startled by the question.

"Of course." he answered. He was watching over her shoulder, the figure was grinning, as if staring right through Koukeisha, its bright yellow eyes meeting with his. "What is that?" he asked her. Koukeisha's eyes remained on Jonouchi.

"You mean, you can't feel it's Spiritual Energy?" she questioned him. "Take a good look at it, and tell me what you feel." Jonouchi stared it in the eyes, feeling a sort of attachment to it. Like it was a part of him. A part of himself that he resented and hated. But it's energy felt different from his own. It had a negative feeling to it. Jonouchi's eyes widened when he realized it.

"A Hollow." he said. "But here? Why?" he asked.

"The only way to save you was to give you a bit of my own power. The regeneration power of a Hollow is extraordinary." she said, turning away from him. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to kill it. If you don't, it will take over your body, and I will kill you." Jonouchi was in shock.

"What are you?" he asked. As she stopped walking away from him, raising one hand to her face. She turned around, and Jonouchi's eyes widened. She held up to her face, the mask of a Hollow. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, but the serious frown never faded from her face. Jonouchi inspected the mask from his distance. There was a large, thin horn at the top of each side. The eyes were narrow slits, and the evil smile of the mouth sent chills up his spine.

"I am what becomes of a Shinigami that has crossed into the realms of the Hollow. I am a living nightmare." she growled. Her appearance became blurry, and her form dissipated from appearance. Koukeisha was gone.

Jonouchi's mind was racing, he had no idea what was going on. He looked around, and noticed his partner had gone missing. "O'kamitoku!" he shouted, looking in various directions, hoping for a reply. The only sound he got in return was an echoing laugh. He looked up, the white figure was now very clear. The devilish grin on its face scared him, so much that he took a step back. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't have a name." it chuckled in reply. It extended its palm outward, toward Jonouchi. A deep redish-black glow was emitted from its palm in the shape of a ball. Jonouchi jumped out of the way, just in time to miss the attack. The energy was shot at him, he narrowly escaped.

"Cero..." Jonouchi gasped. Normal Hollows shouldn't be capable of such a powerful attack, he didn't know what was going on. He instinctively reached for his waist, and felt something. His Zanpakuto was at his side. He drew his blade, just as the figure launched another Cero. Jonouchi easily deflected it, and ran towards it. He made a swing, but missed, the figure pulled back. Jonouchi quickly recovered, bringing the blade down diagonally across the figures chest, cutting it in half. It wasn't until he was so close to it that he could see its appearance clearly. It was a mirror image of himself. His eyes widened with horror as the Hollow grinned.

"I'll see you around." it laughed. "That's a promise." The figure dissipated, and Jonouchi fell to his knees.

The wounds bubbled a white liquid, hardening over. The white liquid flowed from his chest, eyes, and mouth. Jonouchi rose to his knees, screaming in pain. Koukeisha had backed away from him, placing her hands out. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Binding Art number 9! Strike!" As she chanted the spell, Jonouchi's body began to glow a bright red, and he screamed louder. He fell to the ground, face first, arms clawing at the ground to pull himself up.

"Stop!" Kalinda cried, trying to break Captain Unohana's grasp on her. Koukeisha didn't avert her attention from Jonouchi.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end.

Binding Art : number 75! Quintet of One Kan Iron Pillars!" she chanted. This time, five giant pillars fell from the sky, landing on both of Jonouchi's legs and arms, and one on his back, between his shoulders. He growled, the white liquid continuing to flow. He roared, and the pillars shook. He was attempting to stand and fight what it was that was holding him down.

"You're going to kill him!" Kalinda shouted. "Stop hurting him!"

"It's almost over." Koukeisha said, as her Zanpakuto reformed at her side. She drew her Zanpakuto, and held it at her side, examining the blade. The liquid had stopped flowing, and Jonouchi was struggling under the weight of the pillars. Without any warning, the pillars shattered, and He got to his feet. Koukeisha got into a fighting stance as he began to face them. The white liquid had hardened around his wounds, closing them. Kalinda gasped when she looked him in the face. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow, and a mask had formed over his face from the white liquid. The eyes were narrow, and its mouth was grinning devilishly. Its teeth were sharp, the front fangs stained with blood. Closer to the bottom of the mask, on each side, was what resembled two tufts of hardened fur, the tips stained blood red.

The execution grounds had grown silent, Koukeisha not moving from her stance. Jonouchi hand slowly began to raise up to his face, and he grasped the mask. He tore it off with one quick movement, tossing it to the ground, and smashing it under his foot. He looked to Kalinda and smiled. "You ok?" he asked, grinning stupidly.

"You..." she sobbed, breaking free from Unohanas grasp. She ran to him, and stood before him, clenching her fists. She threw her arms up, beating him in the shoulders. He stood there smiling, just watching her. Her arms fell to her sides, unable to move. She closed her eyes as more tears fell when she sobbed. She felt something press against her lips, and instantly her eyes opened. She smiled when she realized she was face to face with him. She passionately returned the kiss, but continued crying. She slowly closed her eyes, and he broke the kiss. She threw her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Everything will be okay now." Jonouchi whispered. He glanced at Koukeisha. She was standing there, a sad smile on her face. She looked at him, slowly shaking her head.

V

V

V

Chapter 15 done! Haha... And I'm not ending soon! I still have many plans for Jou! So, if you liked, review. Please... I NEED REVIEWS!!!... Hope you enjoyed it! I'll get more out ASAP!


	16. Chapter 16 : New Beginnings

Chapter 16 : New Beginnings

Jonouchi held her close to him. "Were you that worried about me?" he asked her, grinning.

"Yeah, I was worried!" she shouted. "Both your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep were destroyed! You were going to die! You're really lucky Kou-san showed up!" Jonouchi looked to Koukeisha.

"So, it WAS you?" he asked, smiling. She just nodded and looked away. Jonouchi laughed. "I guess I owe you." he said. "Not too often does the Captain get his life saved by his subordinate." Kalinda moved away from him, and winced in pain. Her wound was deep and bleeding badly. Jonouchi gasped. "What happened!?"

"I was trying to save YOUR ass."

"Lay down and I'll take care of you." Captain Unohana said, smiling sweetly. "It's not a bad wound, so it shouldn't be any kind of problem." Kalinda did as she was told, and very quickly her wound was healed. Unohana and Kalinda moved over to the unconscious Kaze Akurei. They had almost forgotten about him in all turmoil. Jonouchi and Koukeisha stood back a distance and watched.

"So, what did you do to save me?" Jonouchi asked. Koukeisha remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Rapid Regeneration..."she said. Jonouchi looked confused. "It was the only way I could keep you alive." she sighed. "I'm sorry." It took a few seconds before in sank in.

"Rapid Regeneration is an ability Hollows have, not Shinigami." he said. He thought back to what went on in his head and remembered the visit from Koukeisha. "But... How did you... That mask..." Koukeisha turned her back. "You're part Hollow..." Jonouchi gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You really think Soul Society would accept me if they knew?" she growled. "Do you really think YOU would have accepted me if you knew?" there was a small trace of a tear in her eye, but she wouldn't let it out.

"Of course I would have." he replied. "I'd have been happy to have you in my Squad, just as I was when you first came to us." Koukeisha remained silent. "Now I know how you breezed through the academy." he laughed.

"Don't fucking make jokes about this!" she shouted, drawing attention to their conversation. Both Unohana and Kalinda turned their heads. Koukeisha roared and rushed off.

"I'll be right back. Just wait for me, Kalinda." he told her, following Koukeisha. He followed her into the forest at the edge of the execution grounds, hopping tree to tree, branch to branch. He followed close behind her. "Wait!" he shouted, closing in. Koukeisha breathing was getting heavy, and she stopped, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Jonouchi stopped behind her, catching a hold of her shoulder. "You don't have to run from me!" She grabbed his hand and tossed it aside, glaring at him. She looked him in the eyes, the pupils were glowing a bright yellow and the rest of the eye had a cloud of black covering them.

"I need to rest..." she growled, laying down against the tree. Jonouchi took a seat next to her, eyes not leaving her. It was a good few minutes before her eyes turned back to normal. "Do you think this is easy for me?" she asked, angrily.

"I don't know anything about it." Jonouchi replied. "I truthfully don't know."

"Well, it's about time you learn." she looked away. "Jou... The only thing I could do to save you was to give you a trace amount of my energy. As you said before, Rapid Regeneration isn't an ability a Shinigami can just learn. But a Shinigami can gain these powers. It's normally a difficult and deadly road. Those who have these powers often cast themselves out of Soul Society. They are known as Vizard, Shinigami that have crossed into the Realms of the Hollow to gain these traits and abilities."

"So, you're one of these Vizard?" Jonouchi asked, although he already knew the answer. Koukeisha nodded and continued.

"I couldn't save you by normal means, so I had to do the only thing I could. I had to force you to regenerate your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. I took some of my powers and placed them into you. When you were struggling while unconscious you saw me, correct?"

"Yes."

"That was the energy I had placed into you, taking shape. My own energy dissipated after a moment, when your own overtook it."

"My own?" Jonouchi asked, confused.

"Jou, you have to be very careful from now on. You have to keep a strong mind. You can't let him take over."

"I have a Hollow inside of me..." he gasped. Koukeisha nodded and he remained silent for a moment. He remembered the shape it took after he got close enough to it. It looked just like him.

"As long as you stay stronger than him, he shouldn't be a problem. I have always had trouble controling my inner Hollow, but only when I'm severely injured, or use a technique of hers, as you just saw. I'm guessing it will be the same for you." There was another pause before she continued. "You can learn to use these powers to your advantage, but I can't teach you. There are other Vizard out there. A whole group of them. I'm not sure where they are, but you don't need to find them. They'll find you. But they can teach you what you need to know to control your Hollow. I'm sorry I did this to you... But it was the only thing I knew I could do... Please forgive m-" Jonouchi placed a hand on her shoulder, interupting her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm really grateful you helped me. I'll learn to handle this, just as you have. It might be hard, but hey, you know damn well I'm not one to turn down a challenge." Koukeisha smiled and stood.

"We better get going, Kalinda is waiting for you."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

They took off in the direction they entered the forest, and in a moment came out onto the execution grounds. Jonouchi and Koukeisha both gasped when they burst from the forest. There was a large gathering on the battlefield. Everyone had returned, and were gathered around talking. They could see Squad 4 rushing around, healing the wounded. They walked into the crowd and were instantly greeted by Kalinda and Kaze Akurei. Kaze Akurei just paused, pointing back and forth between the Koukeisha and his Captain, a blank expression on his face. Jonouchi sighed and ignored him.

"Hey, Jou!" he heard someone shout, and he looked over. It was Ichigo Kurosaki, waving to get his attention. Instantly, Jonouchi rushed over. He looked pretty badly beaten. His robes were torn, but his wounds were obviously healed. "I heard you had a rough time." Ichigo said, frowning.

"Eh, no big deal. I'm okay, as you can see."

"You were almost killed. I heard everything from Kalinda. You fought Tosen and easily defeated him. I felt when his spirit pressure lowered, and yours was still rising. Then it died just suddenly died." Jonouchi remained silent. He knew what he did was stupid, and that he would be suffering for it. He sighed, and there came a booming voice. Yamamoto had begun to speak.

"There will be an immediate Captains meeting held. All available Captains head there now. Captain Unohana will remain here to help her Squad with the injured. All other Captains leave immediately." he slowly walked to Jonouchi and frowned. "YOU as well. We have something we must discuss." Jonouchi's heart sank. He had just remembered he had destroyed the Soukyoku's cross and damaged the Zanpakuto. He said goodbye to his friends and arranged to meet them at his house afterwards. He did as he was told, lagging behind a bit. He entered the room and was shocked. The only Captains in the room were Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Ukitake.

"Where's everyone else?" Jonouchi asked, standing aside.

"All of them have sustained serious injuries due to Aizens traitorous actions and YOUR uprising!" Yamamoto growled. Jonouchi could tell he wasn't very happy.

"All three of you have gone against the Soul Society! Kyoraku and Ukitake, stopping an execution! Unexceptable! And Jonouchi. Damaging the Soukyoku. That is even more a crime than why you were put on death row!" Yamamoto voice was loud, echoing. Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Jonouchi looked to one another, innocent smiles planted on their faces. "BUT..." Yamamoto continued. "We must prepare for war." Jonouchi's eyes widened.

"War?" he asked.

"Yes... Aizen has stolen a very important artifact, the Hougyoku. This item is very dangerous, and in the hands of that traitor, nobody is safe. We have to prepare for an attack. There is no telling when he will strike."

"What is the Hougyoku?" Jonouchi asked, confused.

"The Hougyoku..." Ukitake started. "...is an invention of Urahara Kisuke, former 12th Squad Captain and the founder and first president of the Shinigami Research Institute. He was exiled from Soul Society about a hundred years ago for the creation of the Hougyoku. This small sphere dissolves the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow. A very dangerous act." Jonouchi instantly thought of Koukeisha and frowned. "In more simple terms, Aizen can use that sphere to allow Hollows to gain the powers of Shinigami. I've heard it also works the other way, allowing Shinigami to gain Hollow-like abilities. Of course, that research was banned, so we never knew one hundred percent what it was capable of."

"War is coming, we know this much." Yamamoto replied. "So we must prepare. At the moment, six Captains are out of action, two have fled the Seireitei, and one has been sentenced to death. Leaving only three Captains to defend all of Soul Society." Jonouchi growled.

"You mean you're still not giving up on that!?" he shouted. "This has proved I'm innocent! Aizen wasn't really dead!"

"Let me finish." Yamamoto spoke firmly. "I am going to allow you to return to your Captain possition. With eight Captains missing, we need all the help we can get." Jonouchi couldn't help but smile.

"You... You're serious?"

"Yes." Yamamoto replied. Jonouchi bowed his head, a large smile crossing his face.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Settle down. We are still not through here. Two Vice-Captains were also killed in the combat. Both Hinamori Momo, and Hisagi Shuhei. 12th Squad has confirmed death by suicide."

"What!? Suicide!?" Ukitake gasped.

"There were large bite marks found on the necks of both Vice-Captains, I was informed..." Kyoraku replied. "So could it have been poison?"

"Squad 12 is still investigating. So far, it looks as if it is suicide." Yamamoto replied. "So we must find replacement Vice-Captains as soon as we can." There was a quiet silence in the room. "You are dismissed. Be on the lookout and instruct your Squadron on what needs done. There will be another meeting after more Captains have recovered."

"Before we leave." Ukitake spoke. "I have a suggestion for a Captain. There was a young Shinigami who had been placed in the 12th seat position in Squad 5."

"I am not giving this position to a 12th seat, Jushiro."

"With all due respect, sir. He IS the reason Captain Kuchiki is out of action." Captain Kyoraku said. "He has two reccomendations."

Yamamoto frowned. "So be it. I must get four more reccomendations from any other Captains, and three approvals. Unless he can show me a Bankai."

"Sorry, sir... But make that three Reccomendations." Jonouchi grinned sheepishly.

"Very well. What is this boys name?"

"Sanosuke Inohata." Kyoraku replied.

The three Captains left and went their seperate ways. Jonouchi knew the first thing he was going to do. He had to go meet everyone at his house. He opened the door and was greeted by several familiar faces. Kalinda glomped and kissed him as soon as he walked through the door. "Congradulations!"

"For what!?" he laughed.

"You've got your Captain's position back." Koukeisha laughed, motioning to his Captains attire.

"Haha... Yeah." Jonouchi explained the whole situation. The war, the Hougyoku, and the need for two other Captains. In some way, Jonouchi was glad all of this happened. If it hadn't he would still be a fugitive, or dead. He smiled.

A few hours passed and night fell. Everyone was exhausted and sleeping, awaiting further orders. Jonouchi was the only one to remain awake. He stood outide, gazing up at the full moon. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. He drew his Zanpakuto and turned, ready to defend. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Ooooh, scary." Kalinda laughed, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Both gazed at the stars in a trance. They talked for a bit of the events that had took place. They couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just thankful that we get this new beginning." Jonouchi smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead on that cross. I had no intention of fighting back against the Soukyoku."

"Have some faith in yourself." she laughed, kissing him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Jonouchi asked.

They walked for a bit, watching the stars. It was surprisingly quiet. In war time, people should be up and about. But not a soul was wandering. They came to the park and Kalinda leaned against the large cherry tree. Jonouchi kissed her passionately and she giggled, returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and she sighed. "Jou-kun... No. Not now." Jonouchi just smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Kalinda ran out into the moonlight and smiled. Jonouchi followed behind and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Brings back memories..."

"Sure does." Jonouchi agreed, making a fist with his hand. He closed his eyes smiling. Kalinda noticed this and wore a puzzled expression.

"Jou-kun, what's wrong?" He took a deep breath and let it out. He faced her and opened his palm. It took a moment for Kalinda to see what it was, but when she knew, she gasped.

In Jonouchi's hand laid a ring made of ice. He smiled and held it out to her.

"Marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17 : Departure

Hey, all. Just wanted to let ya know, my good friend Jamie (A.K.A. Koukeisha-chan) has begun writing a parody based off of Soul Society Chronicles. The story is from Koukeisha Karasu's point of view. It's ver humorous. You will like it. Since she doesn't have a fanfiction account, I have posted it for her. It's titled "Kou's Shorts" and all credit goes to Jamie.

V

V

V

Chapter 17 : Departure

The sun shined brightly down on the Soul Society. A couple days had passed since Jonouchi's execution date and Aizen's traitorous acts. Regardless of the events from the earlier days, the birds happily sang. In fact, the Soul Society wasn't letting any of this get to them. They had prepared their counter measures, and were awaiting Aizen's first move. Nothing had happened since Aizen left. The Seireitei was keeping calm, but remaining cautious. Everyone was otherwise going about their own business.

The gates to the Senkaimon had begun to open, and the small group that had gathered around slowly backed up, giving the gate keepers room to work. Jonouchi stood there with a few of his possesions, smiling to the group of on-lookers. "Well, I guess I should be on my way." he said.

"Be careful, ok?" Koukeisha smiled. "We don't need you dying on us. Just report back here if anything happens. Don't go off on your own."

"I know, I know." Jonouchi frowned. "Don't worry, I'm not taking Aizen on my own."

"Just come back in one piece." Kaze Akurei said.

"Yeah, Jou. Just don't get involved with anything you can't handle. We still haven't had our rematch yet." Zaraki Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah, I know..." Jonouchi said once more.

"Seriously though. We can't afford to lose any other Captains. Just call for back up as soon as anything happens. I don't care if it's something as small as a single Gillian." Hitsugaya commented.

"For the last time, I KNOW!" Jonouchi shouted. Everyone (excluding Hitsugaya) laughed.

"Please, have a safe trip..." Kalinda smiled, kissing him. He returned the kiss and smiled. "And come back soon."

"I will." Jonouchi replied. "Just give me a few weeks. I'll be back, un-harmed." Jonouchi turned and walked through the gate, a Hell Butterfly following close behind. He disappeared into the gate, and it soon closed behind him. Kalinda frowned as the gate closed.

"Don't worry, it's only for a couple weeks." Koukeisha replied. "He'll be fine. You just have to have faith in him."

"I just can't help but worry about him, after all that's happened." Kalinda responded.

"There's only one problem with this situation." Hitsugaya spoke.

"And that is?" Kaze Akurei questioned, a dumbfounded look crossing his face.

""And that is he was given back his Captain position." Hitsugaya replied. "He was set up by Aizen and Gin when he first became Captain. He may have beaten Captain Zaraki, but during that fight, Zaraki was wearing a second Spirit Restraint. Jonouchi had a difficult time winning as it was. Think of a Captain at full strength fighting him. He wouldn't last a minute."

"Don't say that." Koukeisha grinned. "One way to show you're Captain worthy is to use a Bankai in the presense of 3 or more Captains, isn't it? I think he did just that at his execution."

"She's gotta point." Zaraki smirked.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya frowned. "I have a lot of work to catch up on. If anything happens, somebody come and get me." he said, Flash Stepping away.

"Yeah, same here." Zaraki spoke. "I'll see you all around sometime." Zaraki walked away, towards the 11th Squad Headquarters. Well, what he THOUGHT was the 11th Squad Headquarters.

"He's never been good with directions." Kalinda laughed.

"Hey, I'm out as well." Kaze Akurei frowned. "Since the Captain's not here, I have to pick up his slack. Don't be too long, Koukeisha." With those final words, he raced off.

"That kid seems to tense." Kalinda sighed.

"Yeah... But that's Kaze for ya." Koukeisha smiled. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "So... You have all of your plans made already?" she asked Kalinda as they began to walk away from the gate.

"Ha..." Kalinda managed a small laugh as she blushed. "No... None at all."

"Well, why don't you swing by my place?" Koukeisha asked. "We have plenty of time. I can help you!"

"But what about Kaze... I thought-"

"Oh, he won't care!" Koukeisha grinned from ear to ear. "Besides, you honestly think he's working?"

"Point taken." Kalinda said. She rose a finger to get Koukeisha's attention. "Wait... Why don't we head to my place instead? It's a lot closer to Squad 13 then it is Squad 3."

"Ok. I've never seen your house before. I can't wait. And it shouldn't take too long to plan either."

"Just follow me, and I'll take you there." Kalinda grinned.

Several minutes passed by as they walked to Kalinda's home. They came to a small cottage, no bigger than Jonouchi's home. They walked up to the door, and Kalinda turned the knob. There was a small clicking noise, and the knob would not turn. "Damn it..." she cursed, pulling a key from the inside of her wardrobe. She unlocked the door and entered. Koukeisha was astounded at what she saw. The outside of the house was beautiful, but the inside. It looked like someone had raided the house. "Oh, come on..." Kalinda sighed. "Not this again... Please excuse the mess, and watch your step." There was junk all over the floor. Furntiture overturned, wall hangings all ascew.

Koukeisha began following Kalinda into the house, stepping over all obsticles. Koukeisha paused for a moment. Something didn't seem right to her. She looked around, and something caught her eye. It was a large, circular mirror. It was the only section of the house that seemed untouched. She stared at the mirror a bit longer and noticed something else. She placed her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto and waited.

"FREEZE!" came a shout, and Koukeisha swung around, drawing her blade. She swung to defend against the attackers sword, but her blade kept going. It didn't even make contact. The attacker froze, horrified. It was then that Koukeisha realized that the reason her blade kept going was because it sliced right through the attackers blade. She examined her attacker and grinned. It was a young boy who appeared to be about 9 or 10 years old.

"Shizuya!" Kalinda shouted. "What the hell is your problem!?" The kid seemed to cower in fear as Kalinda spoke.

"You know him?" Koukeisha asked.

"Yeah..." she groaned. "He's my annoying little brother..." Koukeisha did a sort of double take. The kid had short, light brown hair, and was no taller than four feet.

"But, no resemblence?"

"Nope." Kalinda growled. "He's a hyperactive brat that doesn't do ANYTHING he's told." There was a certain darkness when she spoke. A darkness that Koukeisha was NOT going to question. "Shizuya, I told you the last time I cleaned up after you that I wanted it KEPT clean!"

"It's my house too!" he shouted in return.

"This is MY house! I took you in out of KINDNESS and could easily kick your scrawny ass out!" Kalinda paused for a moment and pointed. "And YOU! You think I don't know your tricks by now?" From the direction she pointed walked another kid, but this one was about as tall as Koukeisha. He had hair about Shizuya's length, but his hair was a bit darker. "Damn it, why do I have to put up with you two!?" she growled. "Go outside and play." The two boys did as they were told, not questioning Kalinda. In fact, they seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

"So, it's like this everyday?" Koukeisha asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... But that will all be over with soon. As soon as I get the hell out of here... Or they graduate the academy and are put into a Squad seperate from mine..."

"Speaking of getting you out of here..." Koukeisha laughed. "Aren't we here to plan that wedding?"

He looked around taking in his surroundings as he walked from the open gate, a Hell Butterfly following behind him. He smiled. Nothing had changed since he had last been here. To Jonouchi, Karakura town remained the same. He had made it safely.

V

V

V

Hey, sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. And an even bigger apology for the chapter being so short! Haha... Don't worry, from here on, I'm getting back on track! Keep checkin back for more!


	18. Chapter 18 : Vizard

Chapter 18 : Vizard

"Time to get your ass out of bed you lazy bum!" The voice echoed a moment in his head until he felt something soft land on his face. Jonouchi groaned and sat up, pulling the angry stuffed toy from his face.

"You again..." Jonouchi growled. The stuffed toy, also know as Kon, had been giving Jonouchi trouble all night long.

"Sorry about how he acts. I can't seem to break him of it." Jonouchi turned and smiled. Ichigo was sitting on the side of his bed, glaring at the stuffed animal. Jonouchi had just come to Karakura town the night before, but the fact that he would need a place to sleep had eluded him. Luckily for him, Ichigo was kind enough to talk his father into letting his friend stay the night.

"Don't worry about it. I find it quite amusing actually." Jonouchi laughed.

"Yeah, you would..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" There were a few minutes of silence between both Ichigo and Jonouchi as they watched Kon mess around with Ichigo's belongings that he kept on his desk.

"What do you think Aizen's planning?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence. Jonouchi frowned and thought for a moment before he replied.

"I'm not sure. But seeing as he left for Hueco Mundo, it shouldn't be long before he makes a move."

"Yeah..."

"I'm just happy to be alive." Jonouchi laughed. "If it wasn't for my subordinate, I'd be dead right now." he laughed.

"Well, fighting Zaraki for a second time wasn't a walk in the park either."

"Just be glad he likes ya." Jonouchi laughed again. Ichigo just glared.

"Some way to show it." Jonouchi paused, lost in thought. "What is it?" he asked, noticing Jonouchi's expression.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about when I was first chased down by Captain Zaraki."

"And you had fun with that?"

"Hell no!" Jonouchi grinned. "I was scarred out of my mind."

The two talked for a bit longer as the sunlight came up, shining through Kurosaki's bedroom window. Soon, Jonouchi had decided to leave. He didn't want to over stay his welcome, and something about Ichigo's father creeped him out. He needed to find a different place to stay. One without talking toys and creepy dads. Again, Jonouchi wandered around for a bit. Eventually, something caught his eye. He looked up at the sign to the Karakura Cafe and grinned. He remembered working there during his first visit to the town. He walked inside smiling. That was, until he noticed something. A blonde server made his way over to the door grinning. "Welcome back, sir. Are you here for lunch?" Jonouchi just stared in amazement. The boy looked just like himself.

"Who are you?" Jonouchi asked.

"Jonouchi Uchiki, sir. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"Come with me." Jonouchi said, grabbing him by the wrist. He pulled the boy outside around the back of the Cafe, into the alleyway. How could he have been so stupid? He had forgotten during his first visit to recover the Gigai and Substitute Soul he had used during the Hollow attack earlier that season. Somehow it had survived. Jonouchi put on a bright red glove and closed his fist. "Sorry to do this." he sighed, placing his palm on the Gigai's head. A small round pill popped out of the back of its head and landed on the ground. Jonouchi placed the pill in his pocket and disposed of the Gigai. He sighed again, leaving the ally. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kon would like to have a friend." As he stepped from the alleyway, he was stopped.

"What do you think you're doing...?" Jonouchi looked over to the person that was talking to him, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"Get back to work. The other cooks are hard at work while you're out here slacking off." he interrupted. There was a certain depressed tone to his voice that Jonouchi quickly picked up on.

"Yes, sir."

"And I've told you before. Just use my name. Don't call me sir."

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"You've worked here how long, and NOW you forget." Jonouchi frowned dropped his eyes. As he did so, he noticed the mans name tag.

"Rajin..."

"Don't play stupid, just get your work done so we can all go home tonight on time."

Jonouchi followed the young man back inside the Cafe. After being directed to the kitchen, he got to work. It was a long night. His Substitute Soul had worked there for so long and had everything memorized. He could just swallow the pill and let him take over. In the end he decided that it wasn't the best choice. The cooks were puzzled at how one of their cooks had forgotten everything in several minutes. But Jonouchi learned fast, and after a long while, the Cafe had closed. He still had one problem. He had no where to stay.

Jonouchi sighed as he left the Cafe. He started down the street, watching the signs as he passed them. He had no idea where he was going to stay. He wandered fifteen minutes or so, until something caught his attention. "Where are you going?" a familiar voice said. Jonouchi turned around and was face to face with Rajin.

"Oh. Um... I guess I'm just wandering around." Jonouchi replied blankly.

"Don't get lost." Rajin replied dryly. "You seem to be forgetting a lot lately. I wouldn't want to have to come after you."

"Why would I expect you to come after me?"

"Did you find somewhere else to stay?" Rajin asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Um... Where have I been staying?" Jonouchi asked, realizing how dumb he had just sounded.

"You're being such a fucking dumbass today." he replied. "You've been staying in my spare room. Almost two months it's been now and you can't remember?"

"Oh... Right... I guess I just forgot."

"Hurry up or I'm locking you out." Rajin replied, entering the building to his left. Jonouchi did as he was told. He felt very uncomfortable about it. Maybe it was how Rajin seemed to have been treating him. He seemed to have a grudge against him. He stepped into the building but froze. He gasped as he tried to breathe. He felt a strong spiritual pressure. It was a few miles off, but he could try to get there so Ichigo didn't have to deal with it. He turned quickly and instantly felt several other large spirit pressures. One, two... six in all. He knew one was Ichigo's. But the others he wasn't sure. He took off to head off the closest one. Rajin watched and frowned as Jonouchi ran off without even giving a hint. He just turned and closed the door behind him.

Jonouchi jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find the source of the closest pressure. He could feel it was close. In fact, he should be able to see it by now. He stopped and began to look around. Nothing.

"I'm up here, dick face." a female voice called. Jonouchi looked up and jumped back as a sword swung down on him. He successfully evaded and drew his Zanpakuto. His attacker stood there glaring at him. The girl was fairly short. She had blonde hair worn in pigtails, and wore a red jogging outfit. A tiny fang on the left side of her mouth was also noticeable.

"What do you want with me?" Jonouchi asked, taking a step back.

"You're coming with me, Captain Pisshead."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jonouchi replied. He didn't like this girl's smug attitude.

"I ain't askin ya, pisshead. I'm tellin ya." She flash stepped to Jonouchi's rear, bringing down her sword. Jonouchi defended easily and smirked.

"You're really slow." Jonouchi got into a fighting stance, running his finger along his blade. "Bare your fangs, O'kamitoku!" he shouted. The air around them grew cold. The girl had her back turned to Jonouchi. He didn't like the feeling it gave him. He felt something different about her reiatsu. She held her hand over her face and turned to him, smirking. "You done yet?" Jonouchi asked.

"Not by a long shot, pisshead." As she spoke, a black reiatsu gathered around her hand. The reiatsu covered her face and took form. Jonouchi froze when he saw it. A hollow-like mask now covered her face. It had a single large horn extending from the forehead.

Jonouchi had barely any time to react. She vanished as he brought his sword up to defend. Instantly, her sword rapidly smashed against his. She continued her attack, swinging so fast that Jonouchi couldn't even see her blade. He was helpless as he felt her blade make contact with his, pushing him back. He suddenly felt a great pain in his shoulder. His blade had been shattered, and he'd been cut. He jumped backwards, clasping the hilt of his sword. The blade that had broken had still not hit the ground after her barrage. Jonouchi was amazed. It all happened that fast. He glared, holding the hilt to his side. He wasn't going to hold back. "Banka-"

"Too late." she scoffed. He hadn't even seen her move. She now stood next to him, blade to his throat. Jonouchi stood in fear. "There's no way a pisshead like you can't beat me. Not at your level."

"What do you want?" Jonouchi asked.

"You're going to join us." she glared. Just the sound of that seemed to piss her off.

"And you expect me to say yes after all of that?"

"I'm gonna tell you again. I ain't askin, I'm tellin. At your level right now, that power of yours is just goin to waste."

"What power?" Jonouchi glared. He remembered back to Koukeisha and her 'power'. And the power she gave to him. "You're a Vizard." he said.

"So you know about us already do ya?" the girl asked as the mask dissipated.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. I was told you could teach me how to control this hollow I have inside me."

"If ya come with me, I might consider it."

"I'm not going anywhere. I've had no trouble with it so far. Why should I come with you if I don't need the training?"

"It's still early, pisshead. It's still growin. But you can bet your ass that the next difficult situation you find yourself in, he's gonna make himself known." She paused for a moment, and a high pitched tune began to play. She scowled, reaching into her pocket. She removed her hand, revealing a tiny cell phone. "Shinji, you dickhead." she whispered.

She turned around, sheathing her Zanpakuto. "Where are you going?" Jonouchi asked, taking a step forward.

"I've got some business I have to take care of." the girl replied. "If ya change your mind, come find me. But don't think I'm giving you a whole lot of time, you fucking pisshead." She glared.

"Wait, what's your –" Jonouchi started, but it was too late. She had flash stepped away. "name…" He sighed, sheathing his broken Zanpakuto. Jonouchi turned away and began walking back to Rajin's place. He knew he shouldn't worry. She'd find him again soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19 : Enter the Espada

Chapter 19 : Enter the Espada

A light snow had begun to fall upon Karakura Town. The bright sun that illuminated the sky earlier that morning had faded. The sky had become gloomy and cold. The heart of Karakura town was deserted by any living bodies. This place has become a breeding ground for the many Hollow that had made their way to the small town. The Hollow had been quiet for a great amount of time. They remained silent, waiting for any prey which might wander into their domain. A few Hollow had begun to move. They twisted and turned around the large structures of the town, searching. One let out a cry, and several dissipated. Several others roared in anger, turning to face the intruders.

"Shit, they saw us..." an orange-haired Soul Reaper wielding a butcher knife - like Zanpaku-to said aloud.

"No shit, Ichigo! You don't just swing into the crowd and expect to not blow your cover!" The blonde Soul Reaper exclaimed, taking a defensive stance. "Couldn't you have waited a few more seconds instead of ruining everything like normal? Oh... Sorrrrry. I forgot. You CAN'T HIDE YOUR REIATSU!!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience 'Captain Uchiki'..." he said, scowling at the blonde Soul Reaper. While the two bickered, the Hollows roared, ready to destroy the intruders.

"BANKAI!" Both shouted in unison. Several Hollow were thrown back from the sudden burst of Spiritual Pressure, but many remained on their feet. The cloud of dust that had been kicked up quickly subsided, revealing the two Soul Reapers, and one other.

"Tensa Zangetsu..." The orange - haired Soul Reaper announced, clutching a new, black blade. His original Soul Reaper uniform had changed into a longer set, the bottom all torn.

"O'kami Suishou..." The blonde Soul Reaper, Jonouchi Uchiki, said, smiling. His blade had dissappeared, an Ice blue wolf standing by his side instead.

"Ready..." Ichigo said as the fallen Hollow got to their feet.

"Set..." Jonouchi smirked as they roared.

"GO!" The Hollow attacked in a group, jumping and pouncing from all sides. Jonouchi and the Wolf vanished, as did Ichigo. Suddenly, Hollow began to dissipate, roaring in agony. Jonouchi reappeared in front of a Hollow, slamming his fist into its mask. The Hollow flew backwards, crushing several smaller ones in its path. O'kami Suishou again appeared at his side while many other Hollow vanished. The wolf jumped into the air once more, biting the mask of a nearby Hollow. The Hollow cried in pain, flailing around on the ground trying to remove it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" came a cry as a flash of black slashed through the Hollow. The wolf fell to its feet, growling. "That counts as my kill, Captain!" Ichigo smirked.

"You're such an asshole! Stick to your own kills!" Jonouchi replied, diving into another crowd of Hollow. Ichigo did the same, slashing and hacking away at their limbs. Blood splashed on the ground from the several wounded Hollow.

"We've got company." Jonouchi said, looking to the sky. The sky had begun to crack and tear apart as a Gillian class Menos tore through. The two Soul Reapers took no time to slay the large Hollow. They both jumped into the air, slashing its mask. The Menos quickly dissipated, and the sky went back to normal. Both landed, and O'kami Suishou melted and returned to Jonouchi's sheath. With a wave of the blade, Ichigo returned Tensa Zangetsu to its original, butcher knife-like form.

"Well, looks like I win again…" Ichigo smirked. "56 Hollows for my score. Plus the Menos."

"What!?" Jonouchi exclaimed. "What do you mean the Menos!? I helped with that one!"

"Yeah, even so. How many did you manage to kill?" he smirked.

"…32…" Jonouchi frowned.

"So, I still win anyway."

"So, what. You're a lot faster than I am."

"I suppose that's true… But it's strange. Ever since Aizen left for Hueco Mundo, Hollows have been crossing over here quite frequently…"

"Yeah, but that was bound to happen. But have you noticed the appearance of the Hollow?" Jonouchi asked.

"They look like normal Hollow to me."

"Watch closely next time. Some of their masks are broken. You can see a small portion of their face beneath the mask."

"I didn't notice…" Ichigo said, thinking about what the Captain had just said.

"I didn't think you would…" Jonouchi frowned.

Back in the Soul Society

An alarm sounds throughout the Seireitei. Captain Sanosuke Inohatta of Squad 5 and his Vice – Captain, Noah, have assembled at the Senkaimon. "Our orders are simple, Noah. There is an unusually strong spiritual pressure detected towards Karakura Town. The 3rd Squad Captain is there currently, but he may need help. Our job is to neutralize the enemy."

"Got it." Noah replied, clutching his Zanpaku-to.

"Squad 12 said this Spiritual Pressure is abnormally strong. We don't know what we're up against, so let's be careful." Sanosuke said as the gate opened. Both rushed through the gate. Before long, they stood in an open field, just outside Karakura Town. The air was warm and humid. No signs of any trouble.

"Everything seems to check out... What was so urgent?" Noah stated, searching the area.

"Take a closer look. Keep searching. The Reiatsu is hard to trace, but it's there." Sanosuke said. "Whatever it is, they're good at hiding their Spiritual Pressure." Noah searched for a few seconds more, until he looked to the sky.

"Up there." he said. Just as he spoke, the sky cracked, 2 objects smashing into the ground. A huge wave of dust was thrown into the air, blinding the Soul Reapers. In a few moments, the dust began to dissipate. Two silouettes were visible in the cloud of dust, one small, the other much larger. The dust finally cleared, and the two figures were visible.

A wave of panic rushed through Sanosuke. He instantly Flash Stepped to the intruders, bringing his Zanpaku-to's blade down on the smaller one. He froze, astonished. The smaller one had caught his blade with a single finger. "Well, well... Looks like they expected us..." it spoke. The short one smirked. It didn't stand more than 4 feet from the ground. A small metal triangle hung from a chain around its neck. A section of what resembled a metal Hollows mask stretched across the right side of it's face, a large, thin horn extending upward. The other was much larger, at least 10 feet tall. It's mask covered the right side of its face, from the eye up, ending in a sharp pointed horn. He had a dumbfounded smirk, but he was quite muscular compared to the smaller one.

"Arrancar..." Sanosuke managed to say before he was thrown backwards. He landed next to Noah, clutching the fresh gash in his shoulder. "Be careful, these guys are going to give us one hell of a fight..."

"Did you hear that, Trinidad? He's heard of us." the smaller one spoke to the larger. "No matter. It won't be of any use to them. They'll be dead very shortly."

"I don't know, the one in the white robe is a Captain. He might give us some trouble." the larger one spoke.

"Oh, a Captain? Sounds fun..." the short one answered.

"Yeah, I'm a Captain. And I ain't no pushover either. Sanosuke Inohatta, Captain of Squad 5." he glared.

"I see, Lord Aizen's old position. I see they're letting anyone be a Captain these days." the short one grinned. "But, it also looks like we're both fives as well. I am the 5th Espada, Goyo Maximinios."

Sanosuke gasped. "Espada... So you're one of the top ten ranking Arrancar in Hueco Mundo..."

"Correct..." it grinned. "And this here is..." he said, motioning to the taller one. There was a short pause. "Introduce yourself, before I get impatient..."

"Oh, sure thing. The 10th Espada, Trinidad Toribio. That's my name." he grinned. "And I'm no pushover either, that you can count on."

"Well, don't think we're going to just let you leave." Sanosuke said, a black glow enveloping his Zanpaku-to. "Conceal yourself, Taomaru!" he shouted. Noah got into a defensive stance as well, drawing his Zanpaku-to.

"Shake the Earth, Bokuntokage!" he shouted, swinging his blade into the ground. A wave of debris was kicked into the air, and when it cleared, his Zanpaku-to had grow several times its normal size. It resembled a large, flat, top jaw of a Tyrannosaurus. Even the eyes and nose were precisely cut into it. The bottom blade was cut into tooth-like rivets.

Both Sanosuke and Noah Flash Stepped away, attacking the intruders. Noah dug his blade into the ground, and swung it at Trinidad. A wave of rock and earth flew at the Espada, but did nothing. Noah swung forward repeatedly, firing large rocks from the ground. Each attack failed, however. Each punch Trinidad threw crushed the rocks and boulders. The Espada punched Noah in the stomach, into the air. He coughed and gasped for air as he flew higher. Before he could react, the Arrancar was behind him. He kicked Noah, sending him further through the air. Noah swung, knowing his attacker had already ended up in the direction he was headed. The Arrancar blocked the attack with only two fingers, and laughed.

Noah pushed off the Arrancars stomach with his feet, and lunged again, swinging as hard as he could. The Arrancar again tried to block with his fingers, but didn't succeed. It was a clean cut, as the giants fingers seperated from its hand. It howled in pain, clutching its hand. "Damn you, you brat!" it shouted, opening its mouth wide. A red glow emitted from its mouth.

"Noah, look out!" Sanosuke shouted, but he couldn't be helped. The Espada had already fired the Cero. The blast hit Noah head on, knocking him to the ground. He laid there in a bloody heap, coughing. His Zanpaku-to had shattered.

Sanosuke was having troubles of his own agains the smaller Espada. He kept swinging his blade at him, but he just kept dodging. This particular Arrancar was small, but fast. The Arrancar landed on the ground, without a scratch. "Well, it looks like you're not cut out to be a Captain." he grinned. Sanosuke cursed, glaring. "I'll tell you what, Captain." he began. "I'll give you one free hit. I'll just stand here. I am very trustworthy, even if I am a Hollow."

Sanosuke, taking the chance he was given, lunged, stabbing Goyo between the eyes. Sanosuke froze. The blade didn't go through.Where he stabbed the Espada, a layer of metal had formed, stopping the blade. Goyo lifted his hand, wrapping his tiny fingers around Sanosuke's Zanpaku-to. Sanosuke shook in fear. He couldn't control it. He couldn't move. He just stood there, shaking. His eyes widened as he felt his back rip appart. Goyo stood there smirking, as five, metal spikes impaled Sanosuke from behind.

Sanosuke fell to the ground, the black glow fading from his Zanpaku-to. The Espada pointed a finger at Sanosuke, a red glow enveloping the finger. "Today, Squad 5 loses yet another one of its Captains. Goodbye, Sanosuke..."


	20. Chapter 20 : Awakening

Chapter 20 : Awakening

Sanosuke fell to the ground, the black glow fading from his Zanpaku-to. The Espada pointed a finger at Sanosuke, a red glow enveloping the finger. "Today, Squad 5 loses yet another one of its Captains." he said with a ruthless grin. "Goodbye, Sanosuke..." With a quick burst, the Cero fired from his finger. There was a loud crash as the blast made impact, dirt and debris filling the air. Goyo's triumphant grin slowly faded to a scowel.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are..." a voice sounded. "...but I think its about time you go back to wherever the hell it is you came from." Goyo turned and faced the two new figures at the base of the forest behind him. "Ichigo Kurosaki..." he spoke. "...and Captain Jonouchi Uchiki... I'm surprised you got here this fast. I could feel your Reiatsu getting closer, but I must have misjudged..."

Jonouchi set Noah down, and helped Ichigo sit Sanosuke up. Both were unconcious when they had arrived, but were still alive. Noah was barely going to make it if they didn't get him any help quickly. But Sanosuke would be fine. "I don't think it was a good idea for you to come here." Ichigo spoke, holding his Zanpaku-to out in front of him. "But, if you're not going to leave willingly, we're gonna have to send you off ourselves." As Ichigo finished speaking, there was a loud crack from behind him. The tree quickly snapped in two.

"Don't worry, Goyo! I'll squash'em!" Trinidad shouted as he raised his fist in the air. He brought his fist down, crashing into the group of Soul Reapers. Debris was once again scattered into the air, making it very hard to see. Trinidad began to laugh but was quickly cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down just in time to see a black blade withdraw from his iron skin. Blood began to pour rapidly as the Espada screamed in pain.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo announced, his serious look never fading from his face. With a quick swing through the air, Trinidad's blood was flung from the blade, splattering on the ground.

"Why you little!" Trinidad roared, bringing his fist down on Ichigo again. Ichigo evaded with ease, cutting into Trinidad's shoulder. The Arrancar was getting to be quickly frustrated.

Goyo watched from the distance, grinning. He pointed a finger in the air at the orange-haired Soul Reaper, and began to charge another Cero.

"I don't think so!" came a shout, as Jonouchi Flash Stepped in front of the blast. Surprised, Goyo stopped charging the Cero and frowned. He stabbed at Jonouchi with his finger, knocking him backwards. Jonouchi rolled as he hit the ground, and landed on his feet. "Bankai!" he shouted. As he did so, his Zanpaku-to quickly melted. Just as quick as it had melted, it re-froze and a large wolf was standing at Jonouchi's side. "O'kami Suishou." he said. The wolf growled menacingly at the Arrancar.

"That's a unique Bankai." Goyo grinned.

"I don't need your opinion." Jonouchi said, Flash Stepping to Goyo's side. He took a swing with his fist, but missed. Goyo had evaded the attack, and took a stab at Jonouchi. Before he could land the attack, the wolf had tackled Goyo, protecting Jonouchi. Again, Jonouchi charged, attempting to punch the Arrancar. Goyo caught his fist and threw him aside.

"You may have a unique Bankai..." he began. "...but without a blade, you're completely useless."

"Don't count on that." Jonouchi smirked. The wolf quickly Flash Stepped behind Goyo and pounced on him. Goyo was easily caught off guard and pinned to the ground. The wolf continuously bit and tore at Goyo's limbs. Goyo began to panic and squirm, trying to get the wolf off of him. The wolf jumped backwards, allowing him to get up.

"You rotten bastard..." Goyo growled, clutching his few wounds. Metal had formed over most of his body as the wolf tried to maul him. "I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted. He quickly turned as he remembered Jonouchi, but his attention was deverted for too long. Jonouchi had Flash Stepped in front of him, and slammed his fist into his face as he turned around. Goyo flew through the air, bouncing off the ground repeatedly before coming to a halt. Goyo laid there with his face in the dirt. He slowly got back to his feet and looked Jonouchi in the eyes. Jonouchi stared in amazement. His whole face had been covered in a sheet of metal. He didn't have a scratch on him.

Again, he was knocked over. The wolf had pinned him once more and began biting and scratching. "I'm done playing your game." Goyo spoke. He was on his back, the wolf wasn't giving up his attack. Goyo dug his fingers into the ground. Jonouchi charged, but stopped about halfway there. With one quick attack, O'kami Suishou shattered. Five metal spikes shot from the ground, impaling the wolf. Jonouchi rolled to the side as five more spikes shot up from underneath him. He charged at Goyo, but was shot backwards. A metal spike had extended from Goyo's finger, shooting him in the shoulder. Jonouchi winced in pain. The rest of Goyo's hand began to glow a deep red as he charged a Cero. Jonouchi tried to move, but couldn't. The spike prevented him from avoiding the attack. Goyo fired the Cero, and it was a direct hit.

As the Cero made contact, everything grew quiet. Sounds distorted, vision blurred. He no longer even felt any pain. A quiet darkness overtook him as he fell to the ground. Into nothingness. He knew he was dying. But he made no effort to fight it.

_"How very disappointing."_ a voice sounded from the blackness. The voice had a menacing tone to it. It was familiar to him. _"If you can't fight, then start letting ME handle it." _

Everything was beginning to come back to him. His hearing, his vision, the pain. All of his sences rushed back to him all at once. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was already on his feet. He sensed two new Spiritual Pressures. Stronger than anything he had felt before. One of the pressures were fluctuation wildly. But the other was pretty stable. He took a step forward and he paniced.

He didn't tell his body to do that. "What's this?" Goyo spoke, smirking. "You can actually still move? What's with that grin? You actually think you still have anything left to fight me with?" Grin? He was grinning? It seemed as if his body had begun to act on its own. Jonouchi's foot stomped down hard on the end of his Zanpaku-to and it shot up, spinning wildly in the air in front of him. It quickly shined and the air grew cold. It was released... Without calling its name? Jonouchi's hand swung forward and grabbed his Zanpaku-to. He swung his hand behind his back and released it, shooting it forward, all in a split second. Goyo had no time to react. Ice formed around the sword in midair. It was a giant icicle. The icicle impaled Goyo in the chest, going all the way through. Goyo gasped. It happened so fast. He couldn't even breathe.

Goyo looked from his chest, back to the grinning Soul Reaper. In an instant, time seemed to stop for him. A bright red glow swallowed him whole, ripping through him.

Jonouchi stared in disbelief. He had fired a Cero. But it was much more powerful than the one Goyo had fired before. His body turned. It seemed to no longer care about the struggling Espada, Goyo. Jonouchi's eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Ichigo was laying on the ground, unconcious. Trinidad lay motionless, blood dripping from many fresh wounds. Trinidad stirred. He groaned, twitching a tiny bit. Jonouchi's hand shot up, pointing at Trinidad. In no time flat, a bright red flash was shot from his finger, swallowing the Arrancar and everything in its path. A thick layer of dirt and debris had been kicked into the air. When it had cleared, nothing was left. Everything in the Cero's path was destroyed.

No mercy. Whatever was occupying his body was ruthless. It turned once more, this time facing the edge of the forest. A figure stirred, getting to its feet. Jonouchi quickly recognized it as the figure ran toward his body, waving to get his attention.

He couldn't stop his body. His hand slowly rose, pointing to the figure. The tip of his finger began to glow as he let out a scoff. Sanosuke was in trouble.


	21. Chapter 21 : The Girl in Despair

Chapter 21 : The Girl in Despair

Sanosuke continued to run towards Jonouchi. His hand slowly fell back to his and he came to a halt as he saw his fellow Captain clearly. A white mask had formed over the right half of Jonouchi's face. It looked as if it were the mask of a Hollow. Sanosuke drew his Zanpaku-to as a Cero fired from Jonouchi's finger tip. He managed to deflect it, but barely. The Cero hit the ground nearby, scortching the grass and dirt. He had fired the Cero so quickly. If he had been any slower, the Cero would have surely hit.

A frown slowly spread across Jonouchi's face as the Cero was negated. He growled, making a fist. He kept his hand directed towards Sanosuke, and opened it. Another Cero was shot, this one quicker than the last. Sanosuke broke into a full run, avoiding the on-coming attacks. Jonouchi fired, Cero after Cero. Sanosuke was barely quicker, narrowly dodging the blasts.

"Captain Uchiki!" Sanosuke called from a distance, all the while continuing to dodge. "It's me! Captain Inohatta!" Jonouchi paid no attention. He just smirked and continued to attack faster than before. The attacks were getting to be too fast for Sanosuke. Sanosuke swung his blade in attempt to deflect another blast. He succeeded, but was hit by a blast following directly behind it. He hit the ground, gasping for breath. It hadn't done much damage. It was fired too soon for it to charge fully. But a few more hits like that and he was a goner. He glared at his attacker. He could clearly feel the Reiatsu of a Hollow. Finally, he decided to go on the offensive.

He charged at Jonouchi, who fired yet another Cero. Sanosuke Flash Stepped around it, and paused. Jonouchi had suddenly stopped firing. He looked like he was in pain. Jonouchi's right hand was shaking violently. The red glow grew, but quickly faded. Jonouchi's left hand flew over and grasped his right wrist tightly. It was as if his left hand was fighting to stop the right. An erie shreak echoed from the mask as the two limbs struggled.

Sanosuke grinned, shaking off the surprise. He charged again, reaching Jonouchi as quick as he could. He smashed the guard of his Zanpaku-to against the forehead of the mask. All motion from Jonouchi stopped suddenly as the mask cracked. Sanosuke gave it another firm bump from the bottom of the hilt, and the mask shattered. Jonouchi's eyes closed, and he fell to the ground, unconcious.

Sanosuke sat on the ground cross-legged in front of Jonouchi and let out a long sigh. "Geeze... Why am I always assigned the jobs that are such a hastle..." he laughed, crossing his arms.

"Maybe it's cause we're the new guys?" Noah grinned, coughing. Sanosuke looked over his shoulder.

"So, you're finally awake?" Sanosuke grinned. Noah was standing behind him, holding his badly beaten body up with the sheath of his un-released Zanpaku-to.

"Yeah, fortunately. You think that attack should'a killed me."

"Nah. You're too tough to die by a guy like him. Besides, you can't leave me alone with the rest of the 5th Squad." Sanosuke laughed.

"You're right, you'd go insane in no time."

"I'm already insane if I'm fighting battles like this." Sanosuke grinned. "And you too."

"Yeah..." Noah answered. He gasped as he fell to one knee. He couldn't move on his own anymore.

"Come on." Sanosuke said, picking Noah and Jonouchi up onto his shoulders. "I'll get you guys to Captain Unohana. And we have to get Ichigo some help as well."

"How is he?" A voice echoed in the distance.

"He'll be fine. Just a few minor cuts and bruises. I'm surprised this is all the damage he's sustained after all of that."

Everything was black. But he could hear everyone so clearly. He painfully opened his eyes to the bright light and realized where he was. Jonouchi was back in the 4th Squad infirmary. He looked around, taking in all of the smiling faces around him. "Is it just me." he spoke. "Or do I seem to end up here often?" Jonouchi sat up in bed as several of his friends laughed. "And don't you guys have anything better to do that wait around for me?" he said, laughing along with them.

He looked from each, grinning. Pretty much everyone was there. Koukeisha, Kalinda, Captain's Zaraki and Hitsugaya, even Captain Sanosuke was present. And one other that he didn't recognize. A shorter, female Soul Reaper. She looked a bit shorter than Kalinda. She had light-brown shoulder length hair to match her light-brown eyes. He wore a puzzled look as he looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Koukeisha asked, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Fine, actually." Jonouchi grinned, stretching.

"At least that goes for one of us..." Sanosuke laughed. "You put up one hell of a fight, kid." Jonouchi looked to Sanosuke and frowned. Sanosuke's stomach, shoulder, and left leg were all bandaged.

"Sorry..." Jonouchi apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a few minor burns is all. Nothing that's gonna keep me away from my duty." he grinned. Jonouchi smiled.

"And YOU." Jonouchi smiled, looking at Kalinda. She looked as if she was in her own little depressed world. She snapped to attention.

"Oh, Hello..." She grinned. She leaned in and kissed him, and he returned it.

"Don't look so sad." Jonouchi grinned. "I'm coming home tonight. So let's spend the evening together. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Kalinda smiled.

"Anyway... Down to business." Captain Hitsugaya spoke up.

"It's always business with you, isn't it Captain Hitsugaya?" Sanosuke laughed.

"We need to get to the bottom of this Arrancar mystery as soon as we can. If we don't the Soul Society could be in serious danger." the silver-haired Captain replied with an offended glare.

"We knew Aizen was going to make his move soon, and he made it. What's there to solve? We all need to take some time to relax and let our wounds heal before we storm back to the battlefield." Sanosuke yawned.

"We don't even know if it was Aizen who ordered the attack." Hitsugaya argued. "I need to hear what happened from Captain Uchiki."

"Give the kid a break, Captain. He just woke up, and you already want to question him. I know you mean well, but lighten up. It's ok to show that you care every once in a while." Sanosuke smiled.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya frowned, standing and turning towards the door. "I've got to get back to my Squad and prepare for a counter attack." he said as he left.

"Hard ass..." Sanosuke said, making a face towards the door.

"Well, I'm off as well." Zaraki said. "I need to stay with my Squad as well, just in case the Commander gives an order. I can't wait to tear into one of those Arrancar." he grinned, licking his lips. He picked up his bandage-wrapped Zanpaku-to and pointed it at Jonouchi. "Get well soon, kid. We still have a rematch, remember?"

"Will do." Jonouchi grinned. Zaraki walked out of the room, and all grew quiet. Jonouchi looked around to his friends and again came across the same girl as before.

"Koukeisha, I have a question." Jonouchi said.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked, pointing to the short brunette.

"Oh, she's a new friend of ours. Kaze met her and introduced us." Koukeisha replied.

"My names Aya. I'm the new Vice-Captain of the 9th Squad." she grinned.

"They're really giving the higher positions to children nowdays, aren't they?" Sanosuke and Jonouchi asked at the same time. Both looked to the other and grinned.

"Hey!" Aya shouted, stomping her foot. "I could take you both on, anyday! Only reason I wasn't given a Captain position is because I can't produce a Bankai!"

Jonouchi and Sanosuke continued to laugh while being screamed at by their new friend. Koukeisha's eyes didn't leave Kalinda. There was something different about her. She seemed to be in despair over something.

"Oh!" Jonouchi spoke. "Speaking of Kaze, where is he?"

"He's back at the our Squads HQ, taking care of your make-up work. He has been since you left for Karakura town." Koukeisha said.

"Poor kid has had hardly any time to himself..." Aya frowned. "And you call yourself a Captain."

"Hey!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"See ya!" The girl smirked, sticking her tongue out and running out of the room.

"Why you!" Jonouchi jumped up from his bed, but quickly fell back down, clutching his bandaged side and wincing in pain.

"Jou-kun!" Kalinda exclaimed, helping him back down. Sanosuke and Koukeisha both laughed.

"We should probably be heading out." Sanosuke said to the group. He needs his rest if he's gonna be out tonight.

"Right." Koukeisha said. "Get well soon, Captain!"

Kalinda leaned in and kissed him once more. "See you this evening..." she frowned as she turned to leave.

"Oh, Koukeisha!" Jonouchi called. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Could you send Kaze in. Tell him his Captain said it's an order." Jonouchi smirked.

Koukeisha smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

The night sky was setting in quickly. The moon was very visible in the darkening sky. Kaze Akurei silently walked the outskirts of Karakura town, yawning. He sat on a nearby fence post and stared off into space. "The Captain said to take a few days to relax... So much for Karakura town being an interesting place. Been here an hour and I'm already bored out of my mind... Of course with my luck, nothing interesting happens while I'm here."

"Hey, girlie!" came a call. Kaze looked down the dirt trail and noticed a three figures. Two older teenage boys, probably about 14, and a younger girl. She looked about Kaze's age. Her hair was very dark, but still shined under the starry sky. "You shouldn't be traveling on your own at this time of day!" One of the boys grinned, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Yeah, you might run into someone who ain't too nice. Mind if we walk you home, girlie?" the other laughed.

Kaze watched and grinned. "Seems my luck has turned."

The boy who had a hold of her wrist suddenly began to lead her in the opposite direction. "Come on, girlie!" he ordered. The young girl fought back and pulled away.

"Let me go..." she commanded.

"You're not one to be giving orders!" the boy said, raising his hand. He began to bring his hand down fast, but something stopped him. The violent wind picked up.

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong, you son of a bitch." Kaze stood there, holding the older boys wrist.

"What you call me!?" the boy growled.

"You heard me." Kaze smirked. The boy brought his knee up towards Kaze's gut, but Kaze was too quick. He jumped slightly, and kicked off of the boys knee. As he jumped off, Kaze brought his own knee up, smashing his knee into the boys jaw. He kept a hold of the boys arm as the boy went down. Blood gushed from the teenager's shattered jaw. There were clearly a few teeth missing from his bloody mouth.

"Ah! L- Let go of me!" The boy cried in pain, pulling away.

"You're not one, to be giving orders..." Kaze growled, pulling on the boys wrist. Kaze brought his knee up as the boy was quickly pulled towards him. The boy's nose was bashed off of Kaze's knee, breaking it. Kaze let go of the boy's wrist, and the boy ran away, trying to stop the bleeding. The other teenage boy was already long gone.

"Scumbag." Kaze growled, kicking a few teeth from the blood-stained path in front of him. "You ok?" Kaze asked, turning to the girl.

"You, saved me..." she gasped, surprised.

"It was nothing." Kaze grinned. He could clearly see her now. Her hair was a deep dark red. She wore a pink and black dress, and a white tiara in her hair. The tiara was linned with clear, shiny gems that looked like diamonds. She also wore a necklace. Bright white tooth-looking gems of various sizes were lined along the silver chain. It was captivating, yet erie at the same time. Kaze looked into her grey eyes and frowned. She had those eyes... The same eyes that he once had. Eyes longing for a purpose. Eyes longing for a reason to keep moving forward.

"My name's Kaze Akurei." he said, managing a small smile. "What's yours?"

"Selena." she said, the frown still planted on her face.

"Well, Selena..." Kaze grinned. "Nobody will be bothering you for a long while. Not as long as I'm around."

V

V

V

Looks like Kaze made a new friend! Yay Kaze!! He doesn't seem to be too good at that... Haha...


	22. Chapter 22 : Selena

Chapter 22 : Selena

It was a quiet, sunny morning on the outskirts of Karakura town. Kaze Akurei sat in a tree close to the spot where he met the girl from yesterday, Selena. He yawned as he looked down the beaten path. They had agreed yesterday evening to meet here the next morning. So far, there was no sign of her. She was getting pretty late. Kaze sighed as he began to grow tired of waiting. He heard a faint ringing tune, and remembered his phone. He pulled the tiny device out of his pocket, flipped it open, and placed it to his ear. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Hey, Kaze! How are you doing?" a familiar feminine voice chimed over the phone.

"I'll repeat this... WHAT do you WANT, Koukeisha?" he growled again.

"Oh, I was just checking up on you. You know, making sure you're still alive and all. No Arrancar sightings yet?"

"You expect too much. Jono just has bad luck is all." Kaze sighed.

"So, what have you been up to? Enjoying your vacation?"

"I was until you called..."

"Haha, very funny. Did the heartless Vice-Captain make any new friends?" Koukeisha laughed, knowingly pissing off her superior. She didn't quite get the reaction she wanted.

"Yes, actually." Kaze grinned. "In fact, I have a date today."

"Really... Aww! That's so cute! You DO have a heart!" Koukeisha laughed.

"What the hell did you call me for anyway!?" Kaze snapped.

"Ouch..." Koukeisha replied. "Well, Aya didn't know how to get a hold of you. So I figured I'd call and let her chat with you."

"I'm kinda busy right now." Kaze moaned in agony.

"Just talk to the poor girl. It's not everyday someone actually misses YOU." Koukeisha grinned. Kaze sighed as he heard the phone switch to Aya.

"Hey, how have you been?" Aya asked him.

"Pretty good I guess. What about you?"

"Bored out of my mind. I can't find anything to do here. I'm thinking about coming to visit you tomorrow, if that's ok."

"Fine by me." Kaze replied. "I could use the compan-" he began, but was cut off. His phone started beeping loudly, and the screen switched over to a more radar-like appearance. "Hollow..." he groaned. "Hey Aya, Gotta go. There's a Hollow. If you want, come by later this evening. I'll be bored all night if I don't have someone to talk to."

"Got it. I'll stop by after I'm off duty later. Don't worry, I'll find you." Aya laughed. "Don't get hurt. See ya."

"Bye." Kaze sighed, hanging up the phone. He replaced it into his pocket, and charged in the direction of the Hollow.

A few minutes had passed before the Hollow had come into view. It looked as if it were wandering around aimlessly. Kaze quickly separated from his Gigai and drew his Zanpaku-to. "Eliminate, Hayaitanin." he spoke. The single Katana separated into to two, scythe-like daggers. With a quick wave of one dagger, a gust of wind slashed through the Hollow's mask. The monster roared in agony, and dissapated in no time at all.

Kaze Akurei sheathed his Zanpaku-to, and returned to his Gigai. He smiled. The Hollow didn't even notice him. He was getting better at hiding his Spiritual Pressure everyday. He laughed as he turned around, and stopped.

"What's so funny?" Kaze was startled.

"Oh, Selena." he smiled. "Good morning." He looked to her hands, which she was hiding behind her back. "What do you have there?"

"Well..." She spoke softly. "I figured since we'd be out the majority of the day, I'd pack us a lunch." she said, bringing a large basket around to the front of her.

"Whoa, you made all of that?" Kaze stared.

"Yeah..." Selena replied, staring at the ground. Kaze took the basket from her hands.

"I'll carry it. It's much too heavy for someone as little as you."

"You're not much taller yourself, Kaze-kun." He could hear his Captain's words ringing in his ear. He shook his head, red from anger and embarrassment.

"Ah-choo!" Captain Jonouchi sneezed. "Eh... I must be allergic to something here..." he grinned, sniffing.

"You ok?" Kalinda asked, looking over from her kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you really should take a break. The kids are gone now. Their Academy classes have already started. Sit with me for a bit."

"I still have some things I have to do..." she looked down to an empty sink.

"I'd help you, but Captain Unohana told me to rest. If she caught be out and working, she'd kill me before anything else did." Kalinda remained silent. Jonouchi noticed that she hadn't been talking much. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact altogether. He sighed, turning and looking out the window. "I wonder how Kaze is doing..."

Kaze and Selena both sat under a nearby tree, resting. Bits of food and garbage lay scattered around in the grass.

"Wow..." Kaze grinned. "The food was amazing."

"Thanks..." Selena replied without a smile. She stared into the sky, not showing any emotion on her whatsoever. She stood, walking towards the basket. "Are you thirsty?" she asked.

"Sure." Kaze replied. He grinned, watching her as she walked away. His smile quickly faded though. Something didn't feel right to him. He heard a rustling noise in the tree above, and his heart sank. He jumped into action, as someone sprang from the tree towards Selena. Kaze, already out of his Gigai, Flash Stepped to defend Selena. He drew his Zanpaku-to, and deflected the attackers blade. Selena just stood there. She refused to move.

Kaze pushed the attacker back, and got into a defensive stance. He noticed the attackers Jet black Shinigami Robes. "You're a Soul Reaper." he growled. "What are you doing attacking this young human for!?" The attacker glared, and charged without a word. "Fine by me!" Kaze roared, charging the attacker. He pushed the enemy back a second time, and cut into his side. The attacker winced in pain, but stood his ground.

"Fire..." The attacker growled, pointing his Zanpaku-to at Selena. "Bakumori!" As the attacker called out the name, hundreds of thousands of needles covered his Zanpaku-to. Needles began to rapidly launch from the blade, directly at Kaze. Kaze moved just in time, but was stuck with a needle. He gasped, but suprisingly felt no pain. The barrage of needles had stopped, and Kaze plucked it from his shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. He closely examined the needle. The needle was slowly flowing a bright orange from point where it had entered Kaze's skin. The orange glow slowly moved up the base of the needle, like a lit fuze. He quickly tossed it into the air and almost instantly, the tiny needle exploded. Kaze Akurei was shot backwards, but he quickly caught himself. He sprung back into action, Flash Stepping behind the attacker. He quickly brought his blade up, and slashed into the Soul Reaper's back. The man fell to the ground without a sound. Kaze glared, sheathing his sword.

"How dare he..." he growled.

"You're a Soul Reaper..." Selena stared, eyes wide with fear.

"You, can see me?" Kaze asked, startled.

"Y- Yes..." Selena replied, the look of fear not leaving her face. " I... I have to go..." she said, running.

"WAIT!" Kaze called to her.

"I'll be back later... I promise..." Selena stopped to say, just long enough before running off once more.

Kaze looked down at his hand. He felt terrible. He had probably scared her half to death. He felt ashamed of what he was for the first time since he joined Squad 3. He bit his lip, as if holding back un-existing tears.

"So, this is Karakura?" Aya grinned, ear to ear. It was already very dark and well into the night. "Well, I'll start from where the call came from. The eastern outskirts look good for a start." She smiled, Flash Stepping away.

Kaze Akurei sighed as he stared at the stars. She said she'd be back before now. He was beginning to doubt her. After all, to her, he was a monster.

"Kaze-kun...?" a voice came from behind. He instantly recognized it and shot to his feet.

"Selena! You're here!" he exclaimed, running to her.

"Mmhmm..." She nodded. Kaze could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Selena... What's wrong?" he asked, scared.

"I'm sorry, Kaze-kun..." she cried.

"What do you mean? Sorry for wha..." Kaze started, but froze. Pain shot up his chest, blood shooting from his body. Selena held her hand in the air, grasping a blood cover dagger. He never even saw her lift her arm. She was fast. Faster than he was.

Kaze stood there, much too hurt to run, let alone even move. He stared in amazement. So many emotions were taking over his body at once. He was confused and afraid, but overall, he was crushed. Selena stood before him, dressed in a white gown. She had white gloves covering her hands, up to her fore-arms. There was a hole visible to the left of the center of her chest. The tears never faded from her eyes. He didn't want to believe what he saw. He refused to believe it.

"You're an... Arrancar..."


	23. Chapter 23 : Kind Hearts

Chapter 23 : Kind Hearts

"I'm sorry, Kaze." Selena cried as she brought her dagger down upon the stunned Soul Reaper. Kaze Akurei reacted, drawing his Zanpaku-to in defense. He blocked the attack, and jumped backwards.

"Why are you doing this!?" He cried out to her. "Why!?" Selena just stood there. She didn't say a word. The tears never faded, but she didn't speak. She rushed him, ready for a full out assault. She slashed at him, and he defended. He barely managed to block each attack. The gash that was first delivered bothered him severely. He was loosing a lot of blood, and fast. He didn't fight back. He just continued to defend himself, mind racing hopelessly.

Kaze Flash Stepped a good distance away, but was too slow. She followed him easily, and proceeded with the attack. "Stop!" Kaze called out to her, but she paid no attention to his words. "Please, Selena! I'm begging you, stop this!" Kaze stopped all motion, and stood still, arms open. He felt the blade of the dagger drive into his stomach, but he didn't react. He wrapped his arms around Selena, holding her tight. He trembled, crying, still holding his Zanpaku-to. "Selena... Please don't do this." he whispered through tears. "I'm begging you, please stop this..." They remained in the same spot, motionless for some time. "I'm a Sould Reaper, but you don't have to hate me... I'm your friend. I... I thought I could have been more..."

"I'm a Hollow."

"I don't care! Don't you understand!?"

"No..." she frowned, turning the dagger that was still stuck into his gut. He winced from pain, eyes widening. She ripped the dagger sideways, out of his body. He gasped as he slowly plummeted downward, slowly gaining speed. He no longer had a hold of his Zanpaku-to. It fell with him, into the night. He hit the ground, sending dust and debris into the air.

He coughed. He was still alive, but barely able to move. His vision had gotten very blurry, he had lost too much blood. He examined his surroundings as closely as he could. "Haiyaitanin..." he whispered, reaching out to his blade. It was just in front of him. He could see it. He reached out, his hand just barely making it to the blade of the sword. He pulled on it, but felt something heavy. Something weighing it down. He managed to look up. Selena stood there, on the blade of his Zanpaku-to.

"You had your chance to fight back..." she whispered. She wore an expression of sadness, but glared at him. "You had your chance. You could have killed me if you fought back. Why... Why didn't you?"

"Because..." Kaze started, coughing up a bit of blood. "I love you, Selena. I don't want to hurt you. I NEVER wanted to hurt you."

"Killing Hollows, just because we feed on human Souls. Do you think we can help having that emptiness? It's not our fault..."

"As long as I've been a Soul Reaper..." Kaze began, sitting up the best he could. "...I can honestly say. I have never killed a Hollow because of what it did."

"That's a lie." Selena sobbed.

"This is the truth." Kaze smiled, the tears not fading. "I don't kill Hollows because of what they've done, or who they've killed. I do it because of what they are. Can you honestly say that you enjoy living like this? Continuously eating souls,just to fill that emptiness, only to have that emptiness keep coming back. No matter what you do, you can't seem to stop that empty feeling." He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You would have killed me if you knew, just like the rest of us..." she said.

"No..." Kaze cried, shaking his head. "I know that pain too well... That hollow feeling in your heart. Longing to belong, and wanting to finally meet someone who I can truly care about. After I met you, that pain... That pain I had felt for so long. It vanished. I no longer felt that emptiness inside my soul." He smiled, slowly grabbing her hand that was clutching the dagger. He held on to her hand tightly, looking into her eyes. She placed the dagger into his hands and grabbed a hold of them, facing the dagger in her direction. She pulled the blade up, so it was pointing at her neck.

"If what you say is true, then do it." she cried. "Please, kill me."

"No."

"Just do it... You've justified your reasons for killing us... It's mercy killing... But you can't kill me..."

"No, I can't."

"You're lying..." She said, removing the dagger from his hand, and standing up. He lay on the ground, trying to look up. But he couldn't find the strength. "You can try to justify your motives for killing us however you want." she sobbed. "I didn't feel any different when I met you. You're... Just like the rest of them." She brought the dagger down fast, and Kaze closed his eyes, waiting for death to consume him. But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes, and blinked. He couldn't see. Everything was so bright. A bright orange glow was emitted from all around him. He heard a familiar voice and realized what was happening. The warmth of the orange glow, the flames... They felt so warm in the cold night. Kaze passed out in the grass, quickly loosing blood.

"Incinerate, Sanatama Karyu" a female's voice spoke as the flames sprung up around them. The two long, golden ribbons at the end of the hilt burst into flame. They floated into the air, letting out a growl. Now, two small flamming dragons took the place of the two ribbons.

"Aya." Kaze spoke.

"Shoosh." She smiled at him, worriedly. "I'll protect you." With that said, she Flash Stepped into the air. She brought her sword down, and Selena defended. Both of the dragons quickly sprung to life, attacking Selena. One bit down on her neck leaving a nasty burn. Selena gasped in pain, and jumped back. Aya wasted no time in continueing the attack. She sprung forward, swinging. Both dragons attacked once more, repeatedly. Selena tried to dodge, over and over again. She was successful each time, but couldn't keep it up much longer. Selena stopped, and stepped back.

"Very well..." Selena spoke softly. "I have no choice..." She twirled her dagger between her fingers, and it glowed, changing shape quickly. The dagger had become a flute. She put the flute to her lips and spoke. "Chime, Princesa de Belces." She began to play a song on the flute, and her spirit pressure erupted. Aya found it very difficult just to stay airborn. Not long passed, and Selena stopped, clutching her forehead. She growled, glaring at Aya. A small portal ripped open in the sky behind her, and she stepped through.

"Running away already?" Aya asked, grinning, but still startled by the sudden explosive Spirit Pressure.

Selena stared at Aya angrily. She took one last glance at Kaze, and let out a soft sob. The portal closed, but she never took her eyes off of him. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, one last time.


	24. Chapter 24 : In Waiting

Chapter 24 takes place during the time Kaze is in the physical world.

V

V

V

Chapter 24 : In Waiting

Jonouchi sighed as he stared off into the distance. His trusty 5th Seat, Koukeisha, repeatedly piled paper work onto his desk. "Why am I doing this again?" He asked her, smiling.

"Because, CAPTAIN, it's your JOB. Part of it anyway." she laughed, laying another stack of papers. "That's about all of it." she said, taking a step back.

"That's ALL of it?" Jonouchi asked, staring at the massive piles of papers that lay before him.

"For now." she smirked. "I'm sure there will be more later."

"Wonderful." Jonouchi smiled sarcasticly.

"Don't worry, not as much as there SHOULD be." she grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because... Kaze is on vacation. Which means he's not around to break stuff. So, you have no worries about other Squads filing complaints against him."

"That's a relief..." Jonouchi sighed, looking out the window to the location of the training fields.

"What's troubling you, Captain?" Koukeisha approached him thoughtfully. "Is it the Hollow?"

"It's quiet..." Jonouchi replied. "He's been gone just over one day, and the whole Squad's already down."

"He'll be back soon enough, Captain..." Koukeisha frowned, also looking out the window.

Jonouchi continued to read and sign the papers throughout the course of the day. He eventually stopped reading them. Most of them were unimportant matters. Permission requests from 11 Squad to use the 3rd Squads training grounds, and a request from the 4th Squad to borrow a few 3rd Squad members as training dummys for the new 4th Squad members to practice. Jonouchi laughed and allowed them both. One request caught his attention. 12 Squad was requesting donations to help fund the Research Facility. An idea struck him right then and there. He signed the original, and made a copy. He had donated a good amount, but not too much. He stuck both the original and the copy in his pocket, and continued signing. He was gonna pay a visit to Captain Kurotsuchi later.

Time passed quickly, and soon there came a knock on the door. "Hello, Captain." Jonouchi looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kalinda. How are you doing?"

"Good, just stopping by to check up on you. How's the paperwork?"

Jonouchi sighed, letting out a light laugh. "Kind of annoying."

"Aw, I'm sorry." she frowned. "How late you gonna be out?"

"I'm just finishing up here. I'm just gonna pay a quick visit to Captain Kurotsuchi after this, then I'm heading home."

"You mind if I come by tonight? I can make dinner for us both." She offered, smiling.

"Of course!" Jonouchi smiled. "You know you're always welcome at my place."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then. I have a few more errands to run for Captain Ukitake, then I'll be done."

"Sounds like a plan." Jonouchi said, giving her a quick kiss before she left. He turned and looked at the desk. The paperwork was finally done. He cleaned up the office, and locked up. Sighing and stretching, he headed off into the direction of the Research Facility. Jonouchi approached the main gates, and was stopped by two guards. "I'm here to pay a visit to Captain Kurotsuchi." Jonouchi smiled. The two guards stood down, letting him pass.

"It's not too often we get other Captains here. Sorry we were kinda jumpy." one guard spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I just have a request of your Captain." Jonouchi grinned, showing them the signed donation form. Jonouchi walked through, beginning his search of the Captain. It wasn't long before he was stopped in the hallway.

"Captain Uchiki, my Captain is looking for you." It was Captain Kurotsuchi's daughter, Nemu. "Follow me please." Jonouchi did as he was told, and it wasn't long before they encountered the Captain.

"My, my. If it isn't Captain Uchiki. What brings you to my facilities?" the Captain spoke.

"How did you know I was coming?" Jonouchi asked.

"Simple..." Captain Kurotsuchi paused. "There are cameras installed throughout the entired facility. Nothing gets in or out without my knowing." he said with a devilish grin. "Now, back to my question. Why are you here?"

"I have a request to make." Jonouchi said.

"I'm listening."

"As a researcher, you must get new ideas all the time. It must be simple for a mastermind like yourself to come up with ideas and inventions in practically no time flat."

"All of my inventions have been made carefully, and taken a good bit of my time. And neither flattery nor insult will get you anywhere with me. Now get to the point." he spoke, kind of angrily.

"I want you to invent something for me. I want you to invent something that can possibly stop Aizen, and I want in on the creation."

"Invent something for you?" the Captain asked, kind of annoyed. "What kind of invention, if I may ask? I have to know where to start. I have to know what you want before I can invent anything!"

"That's just it. I don't know. Maybe something that can bind his Zanpaku-to, just SOMETHING."

"Inventing is more difficult than it sounds." Kurotsuchi glared at Jonouchi. "You make it sound like it's childs play. Like it's something an everyday average person could pull off. Something YOU could pull off." Jonouchi just sighed.

"If I thought I could pull it off, I wouldn't be here asking you, now would I?" Jonouchi paused. "I don't care if we get anything out of this in the end. I just want to TRY."

"What reason do I have to help you?" he asked Captain Uchiki. Jonouchi reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper.

"This is your reason." Jonouchi smirked.

"Is that my donation form?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yep. Already signed and ready to go. All you have to do is agree to help me. Just a verbal agreement." Kurotsuchi examined the paper, stunned.

"You are actually willing to donate this much?"

"Yes, if I have your help in return."

"Then it is a deal, Captain Uchiki." he said, shaking his hand.

"Just a couple more things." Jonouchi spoke.

"More requests?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes, Captain. Just a couple. I want to be kept up to date with the progress. Anytime you find something new, any idea you have, I want to know. And also, nobody, and I mean NOBODY is to know about this project."

"Going against the laws of the Soul Society again are we?" Kurotsuchi asked with a smirk. "And you expect me to go against them as well?" he laughed for a moment before continuing. "You have yourself a deal. This is nothing new to me, either." he grinned, walking away. "I will keep you up-to-date, Captain. Meanwhile, don't let out word about this, or it will mean the end for us both."

Jonouchi grinned triumphantly as he left the Research Facility for his house. He was in the best mood ever, and since he was going to spend his evening Kalinda, nothing could ruin his night.

He entered the doorway silently, sneaking up behind her. He quickly kissed her on the back of the neck, and she jumped, startled.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" she blushed, slapping him.

"Ow..."

"Serves you right." she grinned, kissing him. "So, the wedding date is coming up soon. You excited?"

"Of course I am." he grinned, sitting at the table. "What day is it again?" Kalinda turned and stared at him blankly.

"You mean, you forgot already?"

"Sorry... I had a lot on my mind when you told me before."

"It's ok... Oh! How was your visit with Captain Kurotsuchi?" Kalinda asked, setting the food on the table and sitting down.

"It went well. I'm donating a little to their Facility. I guess they're a little low on funding."

"That was nice of you." she smiled. They both ate their supper, and talked amongst themselves for quite sometime. It was earlier into the night before they decided to head to bed.

Jonouchi exited the restroom just after brushing his teeth. "Damn, you're a good cook." he grinned. "I guess it's nothing I haven't told you before though." She just blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Jonouchi sat on the edge of his bed, watching her. She was standing in front of the mirror in her pink nightgown, playing with her hair a bit. She ran her fingers through it, pulling it back behind her head. She noticed a small shimmer and she removed her hand, letting her hair fall back down into place. It was the ring he had given her. She eyed it for a moment, blushing. She looked to the mirror, and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed in the reflection. She turned around and walked over to him, kissing gently. He kissed back, a little surprised. She brought her knees up on the bed and put her weight against his, pushing him flat on the bed. She nipped his neck gently, and kissed it. He was a little red in the face from the sudden "attack", and was quite speechless.

"Um... I, I-"

"That's for scaring me earlier." she said with a small smile, and continued attacking his neck. She bit her lip and put her lips next to his ear. "I love you, Jou-kun..." she whispered.

"And I love you." Jonouchi whispered into her ear, kissing her on the side of the neck. She gasped a bit, but didn't stop him. He shifted his weight so that he was now on top of her. She lay there helpless, but not fighting back. She blushed, smiling.

It was well after midnight, and both Kalinda and Jonouchi lay in bed, wide awake. Kalinda was cuddled close to him, smiling.

"What do you want to do after the wedding?" Jonouchi asked her, kissing her gently.

"I haven't really thought about it..." she lied. "As long as I spend that time with you, I'll be happy."

"Likewise." Jonouchi spoke, kissing her once more. Then, there was silence. Through that silence came a knock at his door. He sat up and bed. "Hold on, I'm coming." he shouted.

"Captain!" came a call, that he clearly recognized as Koukeisha's. "It's Kaze! He was attacked at Karakura town! He's at the hospital, but he's in critical condition!"

Jonouchi's heart stopped. "Get going! I'll meet you there right away!" he shouted, throwing on a black haori.

"Right!" came an answer as Koukeisha took off.

_"Damn it, Kaze!" _Jonouchi thought to himself. _"Please be ok!"_


	25. Chapter 25 : Winds of Change

Chapter 25 : Winds of Change

Jonouchi arrived at the infirmary as fast as he could. How could he have let something like this happen? After what had happened to himself there, he should have KNOWN better. The 4th Squad members tried to question Jonouchi and stop him from entering the care unit, but he Flash Stepped right past them. Nothing was going to stop him. Captain Unohana was walking out of a room, and Jonouchi almost ran right into her.

"No need to rush, Captain." Captain Unohana smiled.

"Where is he?" Jonouchi demanded. Captain Unohana pointed to the room she just, and Jonouchi raced past her without another word. He came into the room, Koukeisha and Aya already there. "Kaze..." Jonouchi spoke, staring at him. Kaze didn't make eye contact. His eyes were locked on the open window. He stared at the bright clear sky, wearing an expression of sadness.

"What happened?" Jonouchi asked him. No answer. He never even looked at his Captain. Jonouchi sighed. Whatever it was, it was bothering him big time, and Kaze wasn't one to be silent and gloomy over a loss. Irate, yes, but never saddened. Something just wasn't setting right.

"Aya saved him, sir..." Koukeisha spoke.

"Ah..." Jonouchi grinned. "Thank you, Aya. I'm in your debt." Aya shook her head.

"No, Captain. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Kaze... I'm just glad I got there in time..." Aya replied.

"So, what exactly happened?" Jonouchi asked, looking at Kaze. A certain fear shown in Kaze's eyes, but he never turned his head from the window.

"He was attacked by an Arrancar." Aya said. "I got there right before she delivered the final blow, and stopped her."

"She wouldn't have done it." Kaze spoke up softly. Jonouchi turned and stared.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"She wouldn't have done it..." he said again.

"What do you mean by that?" Jonouchi asked.

"I MEAN that she wasn't going to kill me..." Kaze said with a bit of an attitude.

"And how are you so sure?" Jonouchi asked, kind of amused.

"Selena's different."

"Different how?"

"She's just different, ok?" Kaze growled silently.

"She's an Arrancar. A HOLLOW." Jonouchi spoke. There was a slight hint of aggitation in his voice.

"Hollow or not, she had a heart!" Kaze spat. He had continued to stare out the window the entire time, tears silently forming in his eyes.

"A heart?" Jonouchi chuckled.

"Captain..." Koukeisha whispered. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, a heart..." Kaze said, softly.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Jonouchi laughed. "You fell in love with a Hollow..."

"So..." Kaze questioned. This time, his eyes left the window, but his head didn't move. His eyes were now locked on his Captain, glaring. Kalinda panted, passing through the doorway of Kaze's room. She couldn't run as fast as Jonouchi, and had fallen behind. She stared as Kaze was visibly becoming aggitated.

"So?" Jonouichi smirked. "She played you like a flute, Kaze. At this rate, you're just going to be a burden."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kaze screamed, finally turning to his Captain completely. Jonouchi's expression changed quickly from amused to serious.

"Excuse me?!" Jonouchi asked.

"You heard me!" Kaze shouted. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Oh, I don't?!" Jonouchi asked angrily. "Why don't you explain to me what I don't know then, oh wise Kaze?"

"You don't know anything about Selena! She's kind and caring! And you don't know anything about love! You're getting married and you don't know shit!"

"Really now?" Jonouchi asked, getting more and more pissed off.

"Yeah, REALLY! What have you done to help plan your own wedding?" Kaze asked angrily. Jonouchi glared.

"That has nothing to do with your condition!"

"What's the date that was set for your wedding!? I bet you didn't even know that the date was picked did you!?"

"THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!!" Jonouchi shouted.

Kalinda's heart sank. She stood in the doorway, holding back tears. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't believe any of it. She sobbed, turning quickly and leaving before she was noticed. Koukeisha caught a glimps of her as she walked away, but let her be. She would go talk with Kalinda later.

"THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN EXACTING YOUR REVENGE ON AIZEN!" Kaze shouted in return.

Jonouchi just glared. Kaze grinded his teeth, staring his Captain in the eyes. An awkward silence filled the room. Koukeisha and Aya stared at the ground. They didn't know what to say or do.

"I can't take this anymore..." Kaze cried. He sobbed, grabbing his

Zanpaku-to.

"Kaze, you need to relax." Koukeisha spoke up. Kaze looked at her. He slowly walked over to the open window, staring outside. "You're in no condition to be walking, Kaze..." Koukeisha said, grabbing his shoulders.

"I'll be fine..." Kaze muttered.

"Koukeisha's right. Get back in bed right now." Jonouchi ordered, obviously annoyed.

"DO NOT bark orders at me..." Kaze growled.

"As long as I'm your Captain you'll do as you're damn well told." Jonouchi was getting more and more pissed by Kaze's tone.

"Fine then." Kaze said, head dropping to the ground. He turned towards his bed.

"That's right." Jonouchi smirked. "You're going to stay there until your wounds have healed." Kaze glared at Jonouchi.

"You can't make me do anything 'Captain'." Kaze spat. A strong wind blew and pulled Kaze right out the window. Kaze stood in the air, the wind spiraling around him.

"Get your ass back in here right now!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Fuck you." He watched them from the air. Koukeisha and Aya's eyes were full of fear, but his Captain's were filled with anger.

"Excuse me?" Jonouchi growled.

"Fuck you. Fuck your orders AND your regulations. And fuck the Soul Society." Kaze clenched his fists, shaking. Tears grew in his eyes as he began to shake more and more, until he finally snapped. "I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU! I'm DONE!" he turned away, but looked back. "This way I won't be a burden to the rest of you Soul Reapers..." Kaze glared, speeding off into the air.

"Kaze, wait!" Aya shouted in tears, running to the open window. Koukeisha caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Koukeisha asked.

Jonouchi kind of chuckled to himself, and left the room without a word. He passed right by Captain Unohana once more, who didn't look too happy.

Jonouchi sat up that night thinking. Falling in love with a Hollow... He couldn't believe it. How could his Vice-Captain be so weak-minded?

"Y- You ok?" Kalinda called from the other room. She slowly approached Jonouchi, but never made eye contact.

"Yeah..." Jonouchi replied. "I'm fine..."

"How's Kaze doing?" she asked. Jonouchi had said nothing about his leaving beforehand.

"He's gone..." Jonouchi said. "He left the Seireitei after I talked with him at the hospital."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Kalinda frowned.

"How could he fall in love with a HOLLOW?" Jonouchi growled.

"Why does it matter who he loves?" Kalinda asked.

"It was a Hollow. The ENEMY!" Jonouchi spoke firmly. "She would have just used him in the end anyway..."

Kalinda didn't speak. She watched as Jonouchi stood and walked to the bedroom. Kalinda followed behind him. Jonouchi lay down to go to sleep, and was out pretty quickly. Kalinda couldn't sleep. She kept staring at the ring that Jonouchi had given her. In a couple months they'd be married. It was really starting to scare her. She had never seen him act this way before. Did he really think stopping Aizen was more important than their own wedding? She didn't think so. Although, she had been looking forward to this for a while now. She stood silently and walked outside.

She stared blankly up at the cresent moon in the sky. It was so beautiful, shining brightly, even through the clouds that filled the night sky. She continued walking until she came upon the cherry tree. The same cherry tree that she had met him under. The same cherry tree that he had proposed to her under. She bit her lip holding back tears. She couldn't take it anymore.

There was a footstep from behind the tree. Kalinda immediately snapped to attention. A figure had stepped out from behind the tree. "Hello..." he spoke.

"Who are you?" Kalinda asked, brushing the tears from her eyes. The man just smiled. He was tall. Very tall. Almost 7 feet tall it appeared. He had a more muscular build, and a sash tied around his waist that held a katana. His black hair blew in the night breeze, a single white horn protruding from the left side of his forehead, as well as a bonelike jaw attached to his bottom jaw. There was a large hole in his chest, and it was clearly visible in the dark of night.

"My name is Ruy Sabas." the man spoke in a somewhat pleasant tone. "You are Kalinda Yochi?"

"Yes... How do you know my name?"

"Please. A pretty little lady like you? I've heard all about you." he grinned, placing his hand upon his katana. "Now, I'm only gonna say it once. Be a good little girl and come with me."

"You're kidding." she scoffed. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you."

"That's too bad. Cause, you know... If I fail to bring you back to lord Aizen alive, it's going to be me who has to answer to him." his pleasant smile turned quickly to a look of hatred. "Wander towards Destruction, Del Maldecido!" he shouted. A black fire erupted all around him, completely swallowing him. The skull of a dragon emerged from the flame, two glowing yellow eyes staring Kalinda. Two large bat-like wings also emerged from the flame, stretching toward the sky. A pair of large feet slammed to the ground. The feet looked more like two large pillars. It appeared as if in-animate skeletons were trying to claw their way to freedom from the monsters feet. There was a wave of black fire surrounding the feet, burning eerily. Finally, a large forked tail emerged from the flame. The black flame never faded. It seemed as if it acted as the body to this giant titan. The ground shook as he chuckled.

Kalinda stood, staring at him. She was speechless, and shaking badly. She didn't know what to do. An Arrancar had infiltrated the Seireitei. "Please..." she whispered. "Someone..."


	26. Chapter 26 : Kalinda's Struggle

Kalinda panted, clutching her Zanpaku-to tightly in her hands. It had only been about a minute into the fight and she was already exhausted. Ruy's laugh echoed. "Quit giving me problems!" Kalinda rushed him, flash stepping behind him and sending a wave of fire into his back. His body's black flames were more powerful, overwhelming her attack. He flicked his boney tail, slamming it into her and sending her into the ground. "Aizen won't be happy if I kill you…" he spoke, stepping forward. "So quit making me take so much time to bring you back."

The black mass of flames continued to walk forward, slowly approaching Kalinda. "No…" she cried. "I can't. Not here…" Images of Jonouchi flashed through her head. "I won't die here!" She raised her blade high above her head as she got to her knees. "BANKAI!" She stabbed the blade into the ground ans she was engulfed in her own flames. The fire had risen high into the air, bathing the surrounding area in a brilliant orange glow. "I don't know what Aizen would want with someone like me…" she stated as she slashed her blade forward through the flames. The flames parted and spread out to her sides. They formed 2 large folded wings at her side. "But I'm not about to stand around and let you do these things!"

"A Bankai?" Ruy grinned. "This is unexpected. It seems Aizen DOESN'T know everything about those in the Soul Society…"

"Only Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku know about my Bankai, as well as Head Captain Yamamoto…" she stated. "After the death of lieutenant Kaien Shiba, I worked my ass off to fill in for his position… A position that should not have been vacant to begin with… I was granted this position because of my hardwork and my determination. Because of my devotion to my Squad!"

"How touching…" Ruy spoke dryly. He struck at her with his tail, but she had already vanished. She appeared at his feet, slashing at his white boney leg. It cut him slightly, but it didn't do much damage. "Nice try, pest!" he picked his foot up and slammed it back down, attempting to stomp Kalinda into the ground. She defended with her blade, struggling to hold his foot back. She dove out of the way in time, rolling and taking back to the sky. "Fast little pest." He laughed. "But your Bankai is weak and imperfect. You haven't had much time to work on it, I can tell."

"It's far from the level of a Captain class Soul Reaper…" she panted. "It's true… But it's all I have to work with!" She swung her blade and launched wave after wave of fire at Ruy, who just continued to move forward towards her. "

"Give up." He spoke again, his tail quickly lashing out and smashing her into the ground once more. She cried out in pain as she made contact with the hard earth, her Zanpaku-to leaving her hand and sliding several feet away from her. Ruy stood over her, laughing. "You can't run." She was frozen in fear. This was it. He was right, there was no escape. The boney white leg appeared as if it had begun to melt, liquefying and coving most of Kalinda's body. It dragged her body up to his leg, as well as her sword. It hardened to his body again, encasing most of her body in the boney white structure. "You didn't put up much of a fight…" he chuckled. "You knew it was hopeless from the very beginning…" A Garganta opened behind him and he began to step into it.

"Get back here!" a voice called out from the darkness. Several shards of ice landed around Ruy, many of which went through the black flame body.

"I don't have time to deal with you…" Ruy spoke, continuing to walk forward through the Garganta. "You're wasting your time trying to stop Lord Aizen's plans, Jonouchi Uchiki…"

Jonouchi was rushing forward just as the Garganta had begun to close. "Let her go!"

"As if." Ruy laughed as the Garganta finished closing. Jonouchi stopped, frozen in time. He was too late.


	27. Chapter 27 : Unresolved Emotions

"Your hesitation's sickening!" Kenpachi scoffed as he blocked an attack from Jonouchi with ease. He pushed back the young blonde Captain, who was struggling to catch his breath and fight back. "Come on, you're weak but you aren't this weak!" He swung his blade in Jonouchi's direction, causing him to leap out of the way as the air parted with the swing of the titan's blade. The air around Jonouchi grew ice cold, he could see his breath clearly in the daylight.

"Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Jonouchi raised his Zanpaku-to just in time, blocking an attack from the 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. The ice dragon clashed with Jonouchi's sword, which split the dragon down the center. "How do you plan on fighting against those Arrancar if you're having so many problems with us?"

"Maybe you were right, Hitsugaya. Being framed by Ichimaru and Aizen means his Captain's exam was rigged! Maybe he was never that strong to begin with!" Zaraki called out.

Koukeisha was sitting on the sidelines with Aya, watching this fight unfold. Jonouchi had insisted on going into Hueco Mundo to hunt down the Arrancar that kidnapped his fiance, and upon hearing this both Captains Hitsugaya and Zaraki were set on proving that he was not ready, and doing so would be an idiotic move. "They're being kind of harsh, aren't they?" Koukeisha asked as she noticed Jonouchi's knuckles turn white as he clenched the hilt of his blade tightly.

"Who cares?" Aya frowned. She was still sore that Captain Uchiki had attacked Kaze like he did, causing him to flee the Soul Society.

"You don't mean that." Koukeisha smiled.

Hitsugaya stared down Jonouchi as he placed his feet upon the ground. "Get a hold of yourself. If you think you're going to race into Hueco Mundo alone without your head on straight you're dead wrong. They'll murder you."

"I have to try!" Jonouchi shouted in response. "How do I know if I dont-"

"OPEN YOUR EYES." Hitsugaya wasn't amused or impressed by the 3rd Squad Captains show of brave stupidity. "Your Vice-Captain fled because you made heartless and rude remarks. Kalinda is gone despite the fight she put up to buy herself time for YOU to show up and save her. And you failed. This is not a game, and you're not living in a fantasy world. This is real life, and if you think they're going to let you waltz in there and sweep her off of her feet and just leave you're wrong! So open your eyes and prove to us that you have what it takes to not only do this, but to succeed!" Jonouchi just scowled, clutching his blade even tighter. "So that's how it's going to be?" Hitsugaya asked with another scoff.

"It is..." Jonouchi growled, shooting the white haired boy a death glare.

"Then so be it."

"Bankai." They both spoke in unison, and there was a sudden eruption of spiritual pressure as the entire battlefield coated itself in ice. Koukeisha covered her face with her arm as a freezing wind whipped past them. They had moved in an instant, and in a single swift attack the match was already decided. Jonouchi was too slow, Hitsugaya had his blade to Jonouchi's throat, and O'kami Suishou had been shattered using the tail of the dragon. Jonouchi's eyes were wide, he had barely even seen the Captain move. Jonouchi released his Bankai, falling to his knees.

"I think I proved my point." Hitsugaya stated, releasing his own Bankai and sheathing his blade.

"How... How can I get stronger quickly! I can't just stand by and let her suffer while I could be doing something to help!"

"Figure it out on your own." Hitsugaya walked away, and in a quick flash he was gone.

Koukeisha watched as Jonouchi got to his feet and rushed away quickly. "Jou..." she whispered, when she saw a black figure move from the corner of her eye. A black haired Soul Reaper had began to walk away. She hadn't noticed him there, and was beginning to wonder how long the figure had been watching the battle.

He had to clear his head. He ran and ran, all the way to the Senkaimon that would take him to the living world. The Soul Society was not a place he wanted to be right now, and he knew he had to get away. He had to figure out how to get to Hueco Mundo, regardless of what the other two Captain's opinions were. He had to try.

He came to the Karakura Town, it was already dark in the world of the living, the street lights were the only thing illuminating the quiet was a heavy scent of wet soil, and it was obvious that it had recently rained pretty strongly. This road was familiar to him, it was the first place he had arrived when he brought Kalinda to see the movie. Memories flooded his mind, and he clutched his forehead tightly. He had a severe headache, and his chest was in a lot of pain. He leaned against the window of a nearby shop, staring at his reflection in the puddle at his feet. He was disgusted with what he saw. Disgusted with the memories and thoughts that kept pushing themselves to the front of his mind, shoving one another aside and screaming for his attention. Finally his aggravation got the best of him, he let out a shout of anger as he slammed his foot into the puddle. He panted heavily as he watched his distorted features ripple, as if hoping they would reassemble and give him some sort of sign or answer. For a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of something in the puddle, which immediately got his attention. He thought he saw something on the rooftop behind him, stalking him as he stared at his own reflection. He turned in panic, but there was nothing there. His imagination was getting to him, and he told himself to stop being so paranoid.

Just as soon as he had turned around there was a sudden burst of Spiritual Pressure. His eyes widdened, he instantly recognized it as a Hollow. He could tell it wasn't an Arrancar, but a Hollow would at least give him something to do. He raced off in the direction he felt the presence, clutching his Zanpaku-to firmly. He stopped after a few blocks, however, once he recognized a face. He was staring face to face with himself, who just stared back with the same surprise. His mind flickered to the Hollow within him, then back to reality as he stared back at his Gigai with shock. It took him a moment to notice the lights from the ambulance flickering, and another moment to notice that they were outside the appartment he had almost stayed at recently. He remembered the man's name was Rajin, and he felt his heart plummet greatly when he saw that it was Rajin that the medics were there for. The man had been placed on his back by the paramedics, but even Jonouchi could tell that it was too late. He felt no life force from the man. "What happened?" Jonouchi turned to his Gigai, confused by what was going on.

"I don't know..." he replied in the same voice. "I heard a loud crack of lightning outside the appartment and when I got out here, he was..."

"You've already informed us. Please sit down sir, you're in shock and we need you to stand out of the way." One of the paramedics responded to the Gigai's sudden explanation, Jonouchi taking note that none of them could see him so it looked as though his Gigai were talking to itself. They had helped Rajin onto the stretcher and were now placing his body in the ambulance. Jonouchi knew it was no use, he was not coming back.

"Sorry..." Jonouchi spoke to his Gigai. He had an odd feeling. He looked up to the sky, the stars slightly visible through the cloud cover. The world was still turning, and life was still moving on around them. Both of them had lost people extremely close to them in an instant. To him it was as if the world had stopped in its tracks, and he was sure it felt the same to his Gigai. But the world hadn't stopped, and sitting around doing nothing and feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to bring anybody back. He still had a chance, his friends were still alive. He began to walk away, nodding to his Gigai and letting him know that he had something to take care of.

There was a loud roar as the Hollow's spiritual pressure erupted once more. Jonouchi turned just in time to knock his Gigai off of his feet, just as the Hollow had pounced and nearly grabbed him in his teeth. Jonouchi rolled as a strong wind rushed past them, rocking the ambulance. "There you are." Jonouchi spoke as he drew his Zanpaku-to. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're the Hollow that killed that man... How disgusting..." The Hollow circled around the street, slowly, resembling a very large muscular cat. It charged at Jonouchi, who easily defended against the Hollow and pushed it back. The hair on his arms stood on end and he rolled to the side, a loud crack of thunder sounded as he was almost struck by lightning himself. The Hollow had began to run, and he started to chase after it. "Get back here! You're going to pay for what you did back there!"

Something heavy caught him between his shoulders, slamming him into the ground hard. He slid several feet before he stopped, dazed. He got to a single knee, grasping his Zanpaku-to painfully in his hand. He shook off the water from his face, and wipped some mud on the side of his sleeve so that he could see properly.

"Get on your feet." A mans voice commanded him in an irritated voice. Jonouchi snapped to attention, head turning in the direction the voice carried from. There was a man dressed as a Soul Reaper standing about 20 feet away from him. He was about half a foot taller than Jonouchi, and had black hair a little bit longer than his own. His hand moved quickly to the Zanpaku-to at his side, drawing it and moving into a Flash Step. Jonouchi blocked it quickly, but was surprised by the sudden attack. "Quick reflex, not too bad..." The man said as he planted his foot into Jonouchi's side and kicked him hard. Jonouchi grunted from the splitting pain, but he got to his feet and recovered just in time to parry the mans next attack.

"What do you want!" Jonouchi called to his attacker, but he was already on the move and not letting up. A swirling fire wrapped itself around the blade of the man's sword, and as he swung it the fire rushed Jonouchi as if it were a dragon wanting to devour him. Jonouchi jumped into the air and dodged it, releasing his own Zanpaku-to. He shot several icicles at his attacker, who merely ran along the side of a nearby wall to dodge the attack. "What did I do to you to cause you to attack me!"

The man ignored Jonouchi's second question, sending three more waves of fire straight for him. He dodged them both, but didn't expect the man to hit him in the shoulder with an axe kick. Jonouchi fell to the hard ground, and the man picked him up by his collar and blasted him right in the face with his fist. Jonouchi stumbled backwards and fell flat on his stomach. The pain in his nose was intense, he could already feel a lot of warm blood pooling into his hand. Jonouchi clenched his fist tightly, growling. He got to his feet, hearing the mans footsteps slowly getting closer as they moved along the wet pavement.

"Who are you..." Jonouchi growled, splashing the blood on his hand into the ground.

"So many questions, and you expect all of the answers to just be handed to you on a silver platter. Never though you'd actually have to work for anything? Never thought you'd have to prove yourself?" Another wave of fire flew past Jonouchi, who merely sidestepped it. "I'm one of few that was NOT impressed that you rose to Captain so quickly. I'm one of few that know's it was rigged, that you haven't got the right to call yourself a Captain. There are others who deserve that rank over you. Take me for example. My name is Kronin Hisoka. I don't have a Squad of my own, yet I follow every order given to me by the higher ups. I'm stronger than you in every way. How does that make you feel, 'Captain'?"

Jonouchi could feel his blood boil. This guy he didn't even know just kept spitting out insult after insult in his face. "If what you say is true, then know your place. Attacking a Captain is way out of line." Crack. A fist to the gut. Jonouchi lurched forward, sick to his stomach.

"I'm not attacking a Captain. I'm attacking a child who can't even walk on his own without help. By some standards that's worse, I suppose." he laughed. "Now tell me, 'Captain'! Who the hell do you think YOU are!" He roared, and it was as if Jonouchi could feel the mans anger within his spiritual pressure."You said you were going to bring judgement to a creature that was only doing the only thing it has a drive to do. You blame that Hollow for your friends death, but it was merely doing what it's instinctively programed to do. It's a law of nature, shouldn't YOU of all people know that? Have you really fallen so low?" Jonouchi stared at the man. For some odd reason, a part of him actually wanted to listen. The other part was screaming to put his attacker in his place, but the other side of him kept control for now. "And your friend you call Kaze! You even know what happened to him? Have you even BOTHERED to look for him? HE did the right thing, he fought for a righteous cause, and YOU shot him down for that! How do you think that feels? You're too wrapped up in your own realm of whats 'right and wrong', or whats 'good and evil'. And those two things, those aren't even your worst crimes... You have the NERVE to treat your own woman like shit just because you find your own battles more important than she is! 'We have to stop Aizen' and 'The arrancar could attack at any time, we have to be ready!"

"And I was right!" Jonouchi responded. "An arrancar took her away from me because we weren't prepared!"

"You're wrong..." Kronin chuckled sadistically. "You're dead wrong if you believe that... An arrancar took her away because SHE was doubting how YOU felt! She returned to that spot to grieve, to hope for your relationship! If you had focused more on her instead of your knew obsession for Aizen she would have never left your house! She would have never doubted you! You know what else? Kalinda isn't weak. She could have taken that arrancar with EASE if you hadn't made her doubt! She couldn't focus because she was afraid she was losing YOU!"

Jonouchi froze. Kronin was right. He remembered how she acted that night, before she was taken from him. He hated that he was wrong, he looked for any shred of information to use to prove that he was right. "That arrancar was strong..." he choked. "There was no way she could have-"

"No way? NO WAY?" Kronin tightened his grip on his sword, ready to kill. "Now you insult her? You call your fiance weak? A Vice-Captain?" Fire sprung up from the ground around Kronin as his spiritual pressure sky rocketed. "You're calling MY sister WEAK?" Jonouchi felt all hope drain from his body. "Do you think I'm making shit up? Everything I just told you is what SHE told ME. And now she's gone. She's not coming back. You lost her. You lost her for you, for me, and for everyone else in her life. You threw her away without a second god damn thought!"

"Bankai!" Jonouchi's anger snapped. He rushed forward, furious that this man would accuse him of throwing someone away that was so dear to him. That he would hurt so many people just to chase down a single person who had wronged him in the past. He knew Kronin was right, and he hated to admit it. Jonouchi rushed Kronin, who easily side stepped the attack. The wolf followed directly after, and Kronin easily kicked it aside.

"Bankai." He spoke with a quick twirl of his blade. His spiritual pressure rose even higher as he was devoured by his own flames, as if a flaming dragon had swallowed him whole. The flames filled the allyway where they fought, it was as if he came to the living world without any limiters placed on him. When he emerged he was coated in thick black armour, A flaming cape flowing from the shoulder-piece. There was a turbine in the center of his chest, slowly turning in a clockwise motion. "It's the end for you. You won't hurt anyone ever again." The turbine on his chest began to spin rapidly as Kronin placed his hands in front of his chest. A large fireball formed almost instantaneously between his palms, and he thrust his palms forward and hurled it at Jonouchi. "Goodbye, 'Captain'."

There was a bright orange light and everything grew quiet.

"We can still fix things. It's not too late, despite his reasoning." O'kamitoku's voice echoed in his mind.

"You're right." Jonouchi spoke. "We can do this. I'll bring her back. Not just for me, but for everyone I've hurt. I'll set things right, I promise!" With a single movement Jonouchi had split the mass of fire in half instinctively. He was clutching a Naginata that was about the same height as himself, it appeared as if the blade was made out of ice. "I'm going to set things right!" Jonouchi called to him. "Just you watch!"

"Quit dreaming!" Kronin called dodging Jonouchi's attacks and shooting fireball after fireball, which Jonouchi would either dodge or split. "It's a lost cause with you handling it!"

"I never meant to hurt your sister!" Jonouchi swung his blade, shooting a wave of ice to cancel out a fireball, causing an explosion of steam to fill the area. "But I will bring her back, I promise!" Kronin, in a furious rage, threw himself forward at Jonouchi, using his fire to propel himself forward. Jonouchi acted instinctively once again, as if signaled by his new weapon. He took an offensive stance, and when Kronin arrived he dodged his attack and had his blade placed against the turbine, the source of his fire attacks. Jonouchi smiled to himself, he had done it. He knew he was ready to do this. He just had to find a way to get there.

Something caught him in the side of the head hard and he smashed into a brick wall. He stood up, and Kronin had already grabbed him by the front of his robe. "Bout time you got your head on straight." his glare had turned into almost a grin. Not quite, but almost. He forcefully released Jonouchi, turning his back to the Captain and beginning to walk away. "I know someone who can get us there. Follow me."

"Us?" Jonouchi asked as his Bankai faded and resealed itself.

"I'm going with you. To make sure you don't fuck this up." Kronin responded. "I really don't know what the hell she sees in you..." he mumbled, but Jonouchi was just in range to catch it. He smiled, following Kronin. He was certain he could do this. He would bring her home. He would not fail. Failure... Dying... Neither were an option any longer. He would succeed, and that was that.


End file.
